


Bad Intentions

by angedeslarmes



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 74,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angedeslarmes/pseuds/angedeslarmes
Summary: Gohan is a repair technician on a ship spurning the affections of Commander Turles, whom he's known since he was very young. What happens when the Commander makes it known that Gohan is his beta, and his alone? Working for the Saiyan Empire, Gohan, Goten and Turles have various adventures traveling through space and forging relationships.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HubrisP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HubrisP/gifts).



> So, I wasn't even sure if I was going to post this but...eh, I've gotten nearly fifty pages written. You know how it is when you've got a plot bug, you just have to continue it. Turles/Gohan is fun to write, especially since I'm in love with Gohan as it is. Very AU, also mpreg and Gohan/Goten are twins in this one. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this since I've had a lot of fun writing it.

It was the eighth set they’d gone through in an hour and Gohan was getting pissed. The commander smirked at him and watched as he skidded backwards several feet, wiping blood from where he’d punched him in the mouth. Gohan snarled and rushed his opponent, powering his ki level up so that he could pack a better punch than normal. The Commander laughed again and spun around and kicked Gohan in the ass, sending him flying forward.  
“Come on, kid, are you even trying?” he taunted, admiring the view from behind as the younger man scrabbled in the dirt trying to get purchase. Gohan snarled at him and lunged forward again, this time feigning as he went to go for a right hook and instead changed at the last second to pound both fists into his stomach. He doubled over coughing and Gohan kneed him in the face hard.  
“Fuck you, Turles.” He kicked some dirt at him and then walked over to the control panel to lessen the gravity. Five months they’d been in space and it got worse every day. “You might be a commander to the Elite, but you’re a shitty leader. You’re nothing but a space pirate to me,”  
“Aww, you still mad ‘cause I grabbed your ass the other day?” Turles taunted again, unable to keep it to himself. Gohan glared at him before stalking out of the room, sniffing in indignation. He was halfway down the hallway when he heard the Commander shout out  
“That ass is going to be mine someday, Gohan!” he threatened and then went off to the infirmary. Gohan’s cheeks were flaming in rage and he stomped down the halls of the aircraft to his own quarters, startling his twin brother Goten when he slammed the door shut behind him.  
“Fuck him! I’m gonna kill ‘im!” he fumed, kicking the metal doors of the compartment that was their closet. Goten sat up straighter on his bed and bit his lip worriedly.  
“Uh…what happened?”  
“He fuckin’ thinks he owns me, when we’ve hated each other since primaries, and then I get fuckin’ STUCK with him on a metal ship for a year! Seriously? Fuck me!” he flopped down on the bed in exasperation and Goten sighed heavily.  
“’Han, you wanted to come, I pulled every string I could to get you stationed with me,” he started out, but Gohan interrupted him.  
“Yeah but I didn’t want to be near him, I thought I was escaping him and making our father proud.” He fumed with one arm swung over his eyes. Goten sighed, turning back to the terminal that was in their room and continued his mission report that would be read by the prince. His brother really needed to get laid, since it hadn’t happened in a while, and then he’d probably settle down a bit. Gohan soon fell into an uneasy sleep as Goten typed away on his computer. A few hours passed and then the intercom announced that dinner was being served and that everyone had to attend as there was an important visitor coming aboard. Goten got up and stretched and threw something over to his brother to wake him up.  
“Ughh…” he groaned, and Goten flopped his tail onto his brother’s face. “Do it again, and I’ll bite it off,” he muttered crossly, and Goten sniggered.  
“Come on, it’s time for dinner. And you have to come this time because there’s some bigwig from the capital here,” he said and watched as his brother sat up, muscles straining in his white tank top. Gohan tucked the front of it into his black uniform pants and threw on his button up uniform shirt before slipping into his shoes. Goten eyed him critically and ran his hand through his brothers nutso hair (tousled from his wild sleep) and then sighed at the lost cause. Gohan really didn’t care what he looked like and anyone who said any different could just kiss his Saiyan asshole. He wrapped his tail around his waist and followed his brother out, putting on his officer’s hat crookedly and fixing the scouter on over his eye while his brother, meanwhile, looked perfectly put together.  
They stalked down the hallways and entered into the throng of personnel entering into the double doors of the cafeteria. Gohan rolled his eyes and stood against the wall, his nose seeking out that of his enemy who, naturally, was sitting across the way from him, smirking as their eyes met. Gohan flipped him off and wrapped his tail around himself tighter, uncomfortable at what was probably going through the other man’s mind. For six months now he’d been acting stranger than usual, picking fights with him and finding him when he was alone to try and spar. He stuck closer to his brother and was grateful that they didn’t like leaving each other’s side in big groups like this.  
Somehow, due to some cosmic curse, they were both regular targets from the other men on board, so they had to be careful where they went. Goten and him were betas, and everyone knew it. Betas were extremely rare in Saiyan society, and once someone laid a claim on one they were taken. Thus everyone was trying to get into their good graces, the good ones anyways; the rougher and well-built Saiyan men had been trying to not-so-casually force them into their beds, thus big groups meant trouble for him and his brother usually.  
As the rest of the Saiyan’s gathered around the tables and against the walls, the Captain of the ship stepped forward and started talking.  
“As you are all aware, His Royal Highness Prince Trunks has come of age this year, and so is being sent on a mission to prove himself. For us, this means a great honour as he has been assigned to our vessel. I would ask you to please welcome him,” he stepped aside and everyone bowed as the lavender haired Prince appeared. He spoke brief words of thanks and Gohan wondered when he would be allowed to go back to his room. Blah, blah, blah, royals always talked incessantly, and ruined normal meals with their blather.  
He felt eyes on him and rolled his own, knowing who they belonged to, and pressed into his brother’s side more intently. Goten glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and noticed his brother’s uncomfortableness, however his gaze switched back to that of the Prince.   
After what seemed like hours of speeches and other royal bullshit, they were dismissed to their duties once more, and Gohan turned to his brother to ask him what he wanted to do.  
“‘Ten, are you hungry, because I am,” he grumbled as his stomach made a noise similar to that of a dying whale. Goten snorted and rolled his eyes in amusement but followed his brother to stand at the back of the food line, chatting amicably. Gohan flicked his tail across his brother’s face and Goten paused for a moment and frowned in his direction. Shrugging, Gohan simply said,   
“You had it coming. That’s for flopping your ten thousand pound tail on my face earlier.” Goten looked at him aghast and they started a nudging war before it was their turn to get food.   
“Fuckin’ finally,” Gohan grumbled as he reached forward to grab some food and slap it onto his tray. He was stopped, however, by someone shoving their way in front of him. Gohan set his shoulders and tensed, standing up straighter and glowering at the intruder.   
“Oh, did I bump into you? Sorry ‘bout that,” said Turles, and Gohan grit his teeth.   
“You have literally five seconds to get the fuck out of my way before I tear into you and make you my dinner,” he growled. Turles leaned into him, his wild hair touching the clear glass that shielded the food from exactly this type of scenario. Gohan growled again, warning the alpha that he was getting too close to him, but Turles merely laughed.   
“Sounds exciting, my bed or yours?” Gohan sighed, and, knowing he’d be in the detention hall later, swung his fist back and punched him square in the jaw. Goten was watching wide eyed as the fight broke out, and he put his face into his hand and shook his head. His tail twitched in agitation as the two went at it, and everyone in the hall started chanting ‘fight, fight, fight’ like the animals they all were. Goten grabbed some food before the cooks shut down and slipped away from his brother and the Commander punching the shit out of each other over to a quiet corner where no one was sitting. He reached over to his left gauntlet and tapped some buttons, opening up a holographic log that he’d been reviewing earlier and started eating slowly, his eyes quickly scanning the alien words and translating as he went.   
His head snapped up when someone sat down across the table from him only to be met with the icy blue gaze of the Prince. He fell over himself in his haste to salute, and the Prince waved him away, amused.   
“I knew I was going to see something good on this trip,” he quipped, and held out his hand. Goten looked at it and hesitantly shook it, his brain screaming that this was the Prince of their people and he was shaking hands with him calmly.   
“Um...sorry about him, sir. It’s my brother,” he blushed at the flirtatious look the Prince sent his way and looked back down at his plate.   
“It looks to me like a lovers quarrel,” he mused, turning around to watch the two Saiyans being broken apart, the brother of Goten snarling and the Commander smirking, both breathing heavily and sweating. Goten choked on his food at that statement, and then looked at the Prince’s head in horror.   
“No, they hate each other, they have since their beginning years,” he said, and the Prince regarded him with interest.   
“Really? Could have fooled me, however with your brother being a beta…” he trailed off and eyed the two being escorted out. The Commander was not above the ship’s Captain, Erikos, and so the two would be spending some time in ki restraints more than likely. Lots of paperwork, he thought drolly.   
“N-No, sire, please, allow me to explain: It all started when my brother and I were sent to public schooling, our father being away on a purge with his crew. My mother...decided we were too much for him to handle and so sent us off, no longer continuing our home studies. Anyways, Gohan and Turles met on the battlefield before class and Turles insulted him, so he bit him. It kind of devolved from there, they’ve been fighting ever since, anytime they’re in the same room as each other they insult each other and start a fight. Although, Gohan says Turles has been acting strange lately, who knows why.” Goten was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable underneath that unwavering icy blue gaze, and looked down at his plate once more.   
“Has anyone ever considered they might be soulmates?” the Prince quipped innocently, and chuckled when Goten, who had been taking a drink of his water, choked into his now empty cup. His large brown eyes met the Prince’s once more, and he offered a hesitant smile. He was just an engineer, he didn’t want to be embattled into a conversation about meaningless peasant squabbles with the Prince. Even though Goten and Gohan weren’t peasants, far from it; their father, Broly, was a high ranked General in the King’s army, and their mother Kakarot was a very successful purger. They were currently on a mission together as well, so they would be pleased to know once they returned to the home planet that their sons were together on the same ship. They continued chatting until they realized that they were the only one’s left in the room, bar his body guard that followed him around everywhere.   
“Uh, well, um…” Goten rubbed the back of his head the way his brother and mother did, and looked down awkwardly as he went to get up and leave, but then thought, ‘you can’t just leave the presence of a royal, you have to be dismissed Goten,’ but was saved the hassle by the Prince himself.   
“It’s ok, right now, think of me not as the Prince, but as a fellow crew member.” he smirked at the flushed Saiyan in front of him and got up. Goten nodded, and then hurriedly left the room after leaving the dirty tray in the sink. The ship, part of a larger fleet, was a frigate called Cerberus, and was one of the bigger ships; it was an A9-3000 Sentinel, one of the latest models out and was smooth and sleek looking, typically used in stealth missions however, at the moment, they were on their way to an allied planet to do some trading.   
Goten sighed heavily as he came to the crossways and decided what he was going to do, go and pay the bail for his brother, or go to his room and fall asleep. He didn’t have many credits left until the next time they hit port, and his brother’s bail, for attacking the Commander, would be one to two hundred credits. He stood there for a moment, thinking, before trudging off to where the holding cells were. He’d just make his brother owe him a solid, he thought to himself as he walked towards that part of the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Gohan, having no clue that his brother was on his way, was raging in his cell, tail swishing back and forth rapidly, while the other man in there with him regarded him casually.   
“Ya’ know, you’re pretty cute when you’re pissed,” remarked Turles, leaning back against the wall. Gohan glared at him again and lashed out with his foot, Turles chuckling and blocking it effortlessly.   
“Fuck off, space pirate.” he mouthed off, and Turles leaned his head back and regarded him down his reset nose. “I don’t even know why you bother following me around through space, it’s not like we have to be assigned together anymore, you fucking-” Gohan was cut off by Turles launching upwards and stalking towards him, his hands in ki restraints behind his back just like Gohan’s, and he looked down at the younger surprised Saiyan as he backed him into a wall and captured his lips in a kiss. Gohan was so surprised at the action that he let Turles kiss him for a solid ten seconds before sucking air in through his teeth and biting Turles’ lip. Turles pulled back and sucked on his lip, glaring at Gohan but smirking triumphantly as well.  
“I knew it. You do want me,” he taunted, and Gohan’s cheeks flushed.   
“Fuck you!” he yelled at the other Saiyan, who laughed at him again.   
“One of these days, I will.” he threatened, and Gohan blushed even harder.   
“Would you quit it?! Why are you being so fucking daft and weird all of a sudden? You know what, don’t answer that, I don’t want to know.”  
“Alright Gohan, fine, but consider this; you’ll be going through your first heat soon, and you belong to me. No one else can have you, and when you’re ready, you’re going to come find me and I’ll take care of it.” he leaned in close for extra effect and Gohan’s mouth opened and closed like a fish, his mind scrambling to find a retort good enough to throw at him.   
“You’re nuts. You don’t know anything about me,” he retorted, and Turles slid down the opposite wall again.  
“Wrong again, there. I’ve been with you since primaries. I know everything about you, what makes you tick, what pleases you, what you like to eat and what you like to read, everything. It makes me the perfect mate choice, if you really think about it.”   
“Woah, woah woah. Back up, what...I’m not looking for a mate, I don’t want one, I-”   
“I’m sitting right here, ya’ know.” Turles muttered to himself drolly as Gohan stormed about, raging as ever. He admired the hot-headed Saiyan, but Turles knew he’d need to mate him soon. What Gohan didn’t know was that when they’d hit puberty, his scent had started attracting potential mates and Turles, though they’d been enemies most of their lives, had been hit with it like it was a ton of bricks. How did you go up to someone though, and tell them that ‘hey, I know you hate me because I’ve been a shithead to you you’re whole life, but now I like the way you smell and want you to be my mate which you also don’t believe in?’ Turles watched Gohan yelling at him and focused on his lips, even though they were frowning, and remembered the way he’d tasted. The fact that he’d bit him had only served to excite him further.   
Gohan finally yelled himself hoarse, having said his peace, and finally shut up. The speaker above them rattled to life and they both jumped, having been focused on different things.   
“Saiyan 23221, your bail has been paid. Exit to the left of the holding cell.” Gratefully, Gohan swished his tail in Turles’ direction and then blushed, pissed that his tail had done something that he didn’t want it to do.   
“Even your body knows the truth, Gohan! You’ll give in to me soon enough,” he taunted as the seamless door disappeared into the wall once more and he was alone in the sterile white room. Gohan’s cheeks were red and his eyes were lidded as he stepped out into the cool air of the hallway and was face to face with his saviour, Goten. The ki restraints had unlocked the moment he got out of holding and he was massaging his wrists carefully.   
“You alright?” Goten asked roughly, and eyed his brother critically looking for any lasting damage.  
“Just scarred for life, that’s all,” he muttered sarcastically, and Goten rolled his eyes. Gohan was still blushing when they entered into their quarters fifteen minutes later, and then Goten knew something had to have happened.   
“What did he do to you?” he inquired innocently, and smirked as his brother blew up in his face hoarsely.   
“He fuckin’ kissed me, ‘Ten! What the fuck!” his tail was swishing around agitatedly, and he started grumbling to himself as he pulled off his clothes until he was in his tight boxers.   
“Maybe he knew you wanted it,” muttered Goten, and laughed at the stricken expression on his brother’s face. “God, you need to get laid Gohan. How long has it been?” Goten yawned as he crawled into his bed and eyed his brother standing in the middle of the narrow room chewing his thumb nervously.   
“A couple of months...maybe I’ll...do something when we get some shore leave. I don’t know. I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” he said with an air of finality as he slipped in between his blankets and closed his eyes, willing sleep to come. Goten chuckled to himself; maybe the Prince wasn’t too far off the mark with the comment he’d made about the two being mates. Gohan didn’t believe in the idea of soulmates, Goten knew, so it would be tough to convince him, and Turles had done a lot of really mean things to him when they were younger, however...he’d been more sexually explicit in the way he taunted Gohan in the past two years too. Maybe he’d suddenly decided that he wanted Gohan to be his lover instead of his enemy?   
‘Ok, I am becoming way too invested into my brother’s love life,’ he thought with a shudder of revulsion as he went to sleep and resolved to not get involved anymore. Gohan tossed and turned for a while longer, his cheeks still burning and his mind churning over the things that Turles had said to him.  
‘Screw him,’ he thought with a scowl, but then reached up to touch his lips remembering how soft the other’s lips had been against his. He’d even felt the tip of his tongue against his, had tasted him, and the thought that he was remembering it and blushing like an 11 year old freaked him the fuck out. With a resolution that he would get some sexual tension out the next time they made port, he focused on sleeping and soon drifted off. 

 

Port would not come for several more days, however, and in the meantime, they all had jobs to do. Goten wrote reports on everything going wrong in the ship being an engineer head and Gohan was one of the repair technicians. They tended to stick together and run in the same paths however sometime their work forced them apart.   
At the moment, Gohan was wearing his dark blue coveralls and had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, fixing an oil leak in a pipe up in the ceiling, his tail hanging down beside him limply. His head, being currently occupied in the darkened pipes area, did not see the shadow flitting down the hallway towards him, and that then leaned against the wall with a smirk on his face. Gohan’s ass was sticking out tauntingly, not that he was actively trying to be sexual, and Turles bit his lip at the sight. Leaning forwards, he went to twist a spigot shut and it exploded off, splattering him with oil.  
“Fuckin’sonnofabitch!” he swore, and one hand reached down blindly fumbling for a spare spigot while the other one was trying to stop the oil from coming out. Knowing it was out of his reach, Turles stalked forward and brushed it out of his grasp, and Gohan’s face peered out looking immensely peeved.   
“Looking for this?” he taunted, holding it in his hand. Gohan looked somewhere between desperate and pissed, and when he saw who was standing there he swore again.   
“Turles, please, please give that to me!” he lunged for it, almost lost his balance, and then glared at the other man who was regarding him with a raised brow.   
“What’s the matter, getting tired?” he taunted again, and Gohan looked from the still-spewing hole back to the Saiyan male holding the part he needed.   
“Fuckin’ a, Turles, come on! I don’t have time for this!” he said hotly, his voice rising as the situation grew more dire. The ship was leaking oil from a line that went into the main line, and he had to stop it soon or else they’d be in trouble.   
“How about, I make you a deal, interested? I know you like gambling, Gohan, don’t even try to lie about it,” he replied evenly, and Gohan sighed harshly.   
“Fine, what?” Turles grasped onto the chance, and Gohan felt trepidation enter his entire body at the look of triumph on his face.   
“If you go out with me one time and give me a chance, I’ll give you this back,” he said. Gohan swore again.   
“Turles, I’m not in the mood for this, now please-”  
“I’m serious. Say yes, and I’ll give it back.” There was silence as they looked at each other, locked in a silent battle of wills, and then Gohan caved.  
“Fine. But only once! And you’re gonna’ keep your hands off my ass!” He held out his hand for the part and Turles grinned raffishly. Gohan’s fingers tingled from where they’d touched and he was able to stop the oil from spewing out more. Gohan took the rag from his tool belt and mopped up the oil spill while thinking about what he’d just agreed to. Frowning heavily, he went to climb down from the ledge and onto a ladder but slipped and started to fall before he realized he was caught and being held in Turles’s arms. His heart still beating fast, he glared at Turles but thanked him begrudgingly.   
“That’s two dates now.” he said, and Gohan opened his mouth to Protest but was cut off by Turles’ lips on his again. Gohan had streaks of oil all over his face and down his coveralls, but his body started going limp in Turles’ arms when they kissed again. ‘No, nonononono, this is Turles, this is the enemy!’ his numb brain tried screaming to the rest of him to listen, and he weakly pushed the other Saiyan’s mouth away.   
“I don’t understand your logic.” he stated dryly. Turles smirked and then set him down, eyeing him like he was a steak. “And don’t...look at me like that,” he grumbled.  
“Oh please, how could I not look at you like that, have you even seen yourself in the mirror lately?” Turles said, and Gohan rolled his eyes.   
“Look, if you insist on interrupting my work, then you’re going to have to follow me to my next location,” he picked up the tool case sitting on the ground and they walked forwards, Gohan leading slightly as he read the map on his holographic wrist display that all crew had.   
“I mean it, Gohan, you’ve really grown up well.” he said imploringly, and Gohan shook his head.   
“You’re fuckin’ annoying, Turles. Ya’ know that?” Turles smirked at that. “Anyways, why do I owe you a second date now?”  
“Because I dashingly saved you from hurting yourself,” Turles said evenly. Gohan rolled his eyes.   
“It wouldn’t have been so slick if you hadn’t have moved the part and I could’ve fixed the fuckin’ leak in time,” he muttered crossly, and then added “Stop looking at my ass, I can feel you staring.” He spun around to Turles who was standing there grinning impishly and crossed his arms.   
“You’re a real piece of work, ya’ know that?” Turles nodded and stepped forwards, Gohan’s arms falling to his sides and his breathing speeding up.  
“So I keep hearing. I promise I won’t grope you too harshly or on your ass when we get shore leave again. But you have to promise that you won’t leave me hangin’ on this one, got it?” he eyed Gohan evenly and Gohan sucked in a breath through his teeth. Holding his breath lightly, he blew it out slowly, his cheeks puffing out, and he looked down and scratched the back of his head.   
“Uh, fine. You asked though, so you’re paying.” Turles nodded, not even daring to believe his luck. Gohan rolled his eyes and Turles left him after that, and he couldn’t help but chuckle quietly to himself. The man was persistent, he had to give him that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter lengths for this work, but I feel that it moves along a bit smoother that way.

The rest of the day passed in relative ease, and Gohan found himself tired beyond belief as he went to dinner later that night still dressed in his work outfit and completely forgetting the Prince was on board. He rounded a corner and walked right into him, nearly knocking their heads together.  
“OW, watch yer’ fuckin’ self, ya’ fuck-uh, shit, sorry your majesty,” he rushed out when he realized that he’d been cussing in his house language to the Prince of Saiyans. Even though they were considered high ranked now because of Broly being a general, they’d grown up in the country and their mother, Kakarot, was a third class Saiyan who spoke like it when he got mad. Goten, too, spoke like that as did Gohan who was trembling like a leaf as the guard Nappa looked at him like he was going to be made into mincemeat.   
The Prince laughed heartily and leapt up from the floor, and Gohan felt ten inches tall in that moment; he had oil and dirt all over his face and clothes, had walked right into the most handsome man in the land and disgraced his family by cursing at him.   
“Hey, I’m not the Prince right now, I’m just another crew member,” he said, and he waltzed into the chow-hall followed by Nappa who sent one last glare Gohan’s way before disappearing. Gohan exhaled slowly and had to lean against the wall supporting himself with one hand while he caught his breath again.   
“Ya’ know, ‘nywhere else ya’d’ve gotten fucked over, ‘Han.” came the voice of his brother from behind him. He spun around and smiled weakly, his knees still quivering.   
“Shuddup,” he advised in the same dialect, and they walked arm in arm into the cafeteria. They didn’t talk like that unless they were really shaken up, and Goten made Gohan sit down and left to get him food. He put his head down on the table in front of him and didn’t look back up until he felt someone sit down next to him.   
“Ya’ shud’ve seen ya’ face,” Turles said quietly, and Gohan glared at him as he nudged him with his leg.   
“Ugh, shuddup. I’m wantin’ ta’ ferget it happened, ya’ wretch.” he replied equally quietly. The fact that Turles was speaking with him in their old dialect told Gohan how much he was trying to not piss him off. Gohan put his head in his hands and waited for Goten, then realized Turles was trying to share his food with him.   
“Turles…” he sighed, but took the proffered half of a roll that he was being handed. In Saiyan culture, if someone shared their food with you, more specifically any bread product, it was a sign that you were entering courtship, and Gohan mused over this as he munched on it. Goten finally arrived after nearly twenty minutes of being gone, and then set down Gohan’s tray in front of him.   
“Commander,” he said politely, and Turles nodded for him to stand down. Goten was always respectful, even though he’d grown up with the two of them constantly ripping into each other. But now, since he technically signed their paychecks… he turned his head to Gohan and looked at him quizzically.  
“What?” he asked flatly, and Goten raised a brow and looked pointedly at the roll he was eating that had obviously come from Turles. Bread was rare on their planet which was why it was such a big deal to share it.   
“When were you going to tell me about this developement, brother?” he crossed his arms and sat stock still, looking at him accusingly.   
“‘Ten, it literally just happened today, and I…” he blushed, and Turles was watching the two of them converse with great interest. He started in explaining how and when it had happened, and when he was through Goten was rolling.   
“Gods, Gohan, you’re such a dunce.” Gohan looked at him like he’d been slapped.  
“I am not!” he argued, then quieted as Turles brushed his hand against his in reaching for his drink.   
“You really kind of are, but an adorable one,” Turles quipped, and Goten got up and shook his hand.  
“Welcome to the family, then,” he laughed, and Gohan spit out his drink.  
“Goten, it’s just a date!” he fumed, and Turles added “Two, actually.” Gohan waved him away in annoyance and he smirked as he bit into the other half of the roll. Since Gohan had eaten his half already, tradition dictated that Turles would begin eating his half. They were joined at their table by the Prince who sat next to Goten and noticed immediately the bread thing going on.   
“Oh, so you are lovers then?” he said innocently, and Goten and Gohan both spit out their drinks for different reason. Goten was in hysterics, and Gohan was indignant. To make matters worse, Turles wrapped an arm around Gohan’s waist and pulled him closer to him, preening when Gohan merely blushed heavily but didn’t pull away just yet.   
“No, they’re just going on their first date when we get shore leave again,” Goten told him, and they started talking about matters that were far over Gohan’s head. Other people had noticed the roll significance as well, and quiet titters were going around the cafeteria like wildfire. It was well known that the two had been fighting ever since they’d left home, and now they were laying a claim on each other? Gohan felt vaguely like a fish in a bowl and nudged Turles with his knee.   
“I’m leaving, I can’t eat here.” he got up and Turles nodded, following him. Gohan begrudgingly was letting him go with this whole courting thing, knowing it could lead somewhere more important but not willing to think about that just now. Gohan was walked back to his quarters slowly, the two not saying much but their tails flirting around each other, and their arms touching. Gohan was exhausted, to say the least, and just wanted to take a long shower and sink into bed. He blushed when Turles backed him against the wall next to his door and leaned in, silently asking for permission with his eyes. Gohan thought about leaving him wanting, but then decided he’d be lenient and tilted his head upward and parted his lips slightly. Turles took the initiative and moved forward the rest of the way, and they stood like that in their first actual kiss that wasn’t due to anything other than mutual consent.   
Turles made sure not to make it too long with some difficulty, and pulled back to watch Gohan’s eyes slide open. He had to admit the man tasted good, and that was just his mouth. Gohan said goodnight and flicked the man in the chest with the tip of his tail, then cursed his tail for acting without his permission. Turles chuckled but then the sound was cut off due to the door sliding shut. There was a bathroom that their room shared with the quarters next door however they were empty, so Goten and Gohan had it to themselves for the most part.   
Gohan stripped and then started the hot water, getting in and out in the timespan of five minutes, knowing they had to conserve water (as much as he wanted to stay in there for thirty more minutes, it was not going to happen as it was on a timer). Putting on a fresh pair of his favourite type of underwear, he crawled into bed and curled his tail around his stomach, drifting off to sleep quickly. 

 

He was awoken a couple of hours later by a loud thump and then cursing, and opened his eyes blearily to try and see what was going on.   
“Uh?” he mumbled, reaching up to wipe his eyes sleepily. He heard a giggle, a whisper, and then the door shutting, and then something sat down on his bed. His nostrils flared and he caught the scent of a very drunk saiyan brother of his. He sighed and kicked at him, making him fall off his bed.   
“Don’ d’tha’!” Goten slurred, the alcohol inebriating his sense of planning and his speech immediately reverting back to that of when he was five. He crawled back up into his brother's bed and laid flat on top of him, much to Gohan’s chagrin.  
“Fucks’ sake, Goten!” he cursed as his goon brother squished his tail. He sighed harshly and moved over to be next to the wall to give his brother more room. Goten never got drunk, ever, so he had to wonder about the state of his brother’s virginity at the moment since someone must have slipped him something. Goten started tearing up and sniffling, his feelings hurt by his brother’s callousness in his vulnerable state.   
“‘Han, ah don’ ‘member wha’ ‘app’d ta me, ya hate m’?” he reached out and took his elder brother’s face into both hands and Gohan sighed again; even he was having trouble deciphering what he was saying at the moment, but got the gist of it.  
“No, I don’t hate you. You squished my tail, and it hurt.” he uttered crisply, but then put an arm around his brother and pulled him closer to him, wrapping the blanket around them both. Goten snuggled into his brother’s warm body and was asleep in record time, and eventually Gohan felt his tail wrap around his brothers and he clutched onto him, protecting him as best he could while they slept.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of the alarm going off was like screaming to his ears several more hours later, and Goten jumped, hit his head against Gohan’s chin, and then the two were a cluster of arms and legs and swearing. Goten slammed his hand down on the noisy button and, with difficulty, disentangled himself to swing his legs down on the side of his brother’s bed, his head throbbing painfully.   
“Ugh,” he muttered and clutched his head, and Gohan smirked at him.  
“So, remember anything yet?” he asked cheerfully, and Goten scowled at him.   
“Fuck...no,” his tail was twitching on the bed and Gohan got up and started moving around the small cabin, throwing on his work clothes. He reached into the depths of his closet and took out a small bottle with a clear liquid inside.   
“This is the one and only time that I’m going to give you this, understand?” he quipped, and tossed it at him. Goten looked at it curiously and nodded.   
“Ughhhhhhh,” he said after he downed it.   
“Consider that repayment for the bail, since they cost about the same amount.” Goten paled and nodded again, and shakily stood up.  
“I’ve gotta go or I’m gonna’ be late, but don’t fuckin’ do that again, yeah?” he looked his brother in the eye and made sure he understood the consequences and Goten nodded forlornly, watching his brother stalk out of their room with his tail swishing happily. 

 

Gohan was in a good mood despite the oddity that was his brother and strode jauntily to his office to read the reports that always came up over night. He clicked the code into the door and it rose and he sidled in; it wasn’t an office made for comfort, it was to store things he needed and share with his brother. Three of the four walls had desks and a computer on them, and there were scattered papers everywhere. The fourth wall had a giant locker and Gohan grimaced at the cramped space. Each wall was only about six feet in length, so it barely afforded Goten the space he needed to sit in the only chair in the room.  
Gohan made a clicking noise with his tongue as he picked up his clipboard and thumbed through the written reports before he opened up the online reports. He sighed heavily and sat down on his desk, seeing that several people were having issues with their water lines. That would be a fucking joy to fix, he grumbled to himself. He set it down and filed it his ‘routine maintenance’ folder, then touched the buttons on his wrist display to filter through to the more pressing issues.   
There was a flashing red message that meant it was urgent and so he opened it up and it was from the gunner’s mate.   
“Gohan, something’s up with our starboard guns, they’re not responding when we’re trying to test them, I think it’s something with the equipment itself, but we need these up and running again stat.” It had been sent at 0300 hours, early then. The guy was someone he knew pretty well, his name was Rorian and he and Gohan had flirted a few times. Gohan frowned and left to go take care of the issue, knowing he was probably still up since he was one of the late night to early morning shifters.   
He hurried along the sparsely populated halls to meet up with Rorian and his team which was really just him and two other gunners and ran to the decks at the bottom of the ship where the cannons were.   
“Rory!” he shouted as he came around the corner into the larger cargo space where the guns were. Rory waved him over and he jogged over to where the three guys were standing scratching their heads.   
“What seems to be the problem, without the jargon?” he asked, his mind already trying to fix it and going through possible explanations.   
“I was doing routine systems checks early this morning, standard procedure, and noticed that two of them were offline. I hailed Lorek and told him via scouter to get down there and check things out, he pulled the wires, plugged them back in, and then got back to me saying that he fixed it, but the computer was still reading that they were offline. Then I said fuck the computer and came down here myself, we’ve been running simple diagnostics all night and nothing’s been working. Gohan, these are our two main weapons, if the captain finds out about this, he’ll have my balls in cinch,” he said earnestly. Gohan would have snorted if not for the dire expressions on Lorek’s and Rory’s faces. The other guy standing there was a maintenance guy Gohan hadn’t run across before and he left the other two Saiyan’s as he shuffled off to go clean some other area of the ship.   
Gohan made sure his tail was wrapped securely about his waist and then got underneath one of the heavy cannons to see what the actual issue was.   
“Hey, Rory?”   
“Yeah?”  
“Next time, make sure it’s not unplugged before running tests and shit.” he said drolly, and Lorek burst out laughing, relief coursing through him.   
“Ah, shit, you know that’s not our job though!” he teased, and Rory smirked and added  
“Yeah, then we wouldn’t get to see your cute ass around here.”   
Gohan blushed furiously and plugged the cannon back into the main system, and there was the usual sounds of it turning back on. He crawled back out and jumped up and went over to the next one.   
“Same issue, this one?” he looked at them drolly, his cheeks still heated from the flirting Rory had done. Rorian nodded and Lorek stood by idly, waiting for anything to be thrown his way as usually happened when Saiyan males were together.   
Gohan smiled and got underneath the other cannon, and then gasped out loud.  
“Oh, shit!” he swore loudly, and brought up his wrist device to scan the trashed under compartment of the cannon. Under closer inspection, he was able to see that someone with large hands had tried touching things that shouldn’t have been touched, probably had tried sticking his hand inside and the damage had occurred when he’d tried getting his hand back out more than likely. He started unhooking wires that had been cut and threw them out to look at later.   
“What is it, what’s wrong?” he heard Rorian’s concerned tone and swore again.   
“A component to the accelerator’s been sabotaged. It’s...completely...I’m going to have to order a completely new one, which takes this from level three right up to level one, which means a lot of paperwork for the both of us and you’ll have to talk to the captain.” Rorian kicked something nearby and sent it flying, and Gohan slowly eased himself back out, holding a small, yet highly important component in his hand.   
Rorian swore again and beckoned Gohan closer so he could take a closer look at it. It was completely blackened, and nearly crushed in half. Rorian ran his hand through his thick dark hair and scowled.  
“Well, fuck!” he swore again. “Was the other cannon like this too?”   
“No, the other cannon was fine, but...hang on, do you hear that?” The three of them paused in their conversation as they heard the sound of the other cannon firing up, and then chaos erupted. Gohan rushed over to the other gun, slid to a halt and was underneath the gun in half a second while Rorian was ordering Lorek to get back up to the control panel and shut it off. Meanwhile he got onto his scouter and started yelling   
“Abort, abort, whoever has turned on canon A3-5 needs to shut it down, NOW, THIS IS NOT A DRILL. ABORT ABORT, TECHNICIAN NUMBER 23222 IS UNDER THERE RIGHT NOW, REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL!” there was chaos erupting all over the ship as the cannon continued heating up, and Gohan’s fingers were fumbling as he tried touching the now-live wires trying to pull them before it blasted a huge hole into the side of the ship.   
Lorek was pounding away at the control panel that was overlooking the bay area and was freaking out, the system was shut down thinking he was hacking into it. He touched the button that broadcast his voice into the gun-bay and shouted this to Rorian. Rorian shouted into the scouter with more urgency as the gun continued firing up, Gohan reaching up and unplugging the main wire, knowing it would cause damage to the gun but at this point, they couldn’t afford for him to do nothing at all. With a mighty tug and shocks running through his body at thousands of volts per second, he finally got it out and it hung dejectedly.   
Then he heard a sound that only haunted his worst nightmares; the sound of metal rending against metal, and realized that he must have done structural damage to the damned thing because it was about to fall down on top of him. He barely had time to react, much less to get out from beneath the five thousand pound cannon, and put his hands up to shield his face so that at least he didn’t have to watch his death approaching.   
The noise stopped and he heard someone grunting with the effort of holding it up, and he peeked through his fingers to see Turles standing there holding it off of him.  
“Get out of there!” he yelled, and Gohan didn’t need being told twice as he rolled to his stomach and pushed himself backwards and out of the way just in time to see Turles drop it back down, his muscles straining with the effort. The stress of the moment finally getting to him, Gohan felt his knees go weak and fainted, falling into Turles arms. 

 

“Gohan? Gohan!” he felt something touching his face and blinked his eyes open. He was laying in someone’s lap while his brother was mere inches away from his eyes, slapping his cheeks.   
“Uhn…” he muttered, and closed his eyes again.  
“No, stay with us, Gohan! Help is on the way.” Gohan nodded and then sat up slowly, being helped by the person who’s lap he’d been lying in. He was met with the concerned gaze of the commander, Turles, and between him and Goten Gohan felt like he was in a fishbowl yet again.  
“What?” he muttered, and then yelped as something sharp entered onto his tail. Clutching the furry appendage close to him, he turned around and glared menacingly at the medic who had just stepped on him.   
“Technician number 23222, you’re lucky to be alive right now. I’d say you owe our commander over there a drink when we make port next, sir.” The medic checked him over and when he was done declared Gohan alive but in shock, and told him bedrest would be the best course of action for the rest of the day. Gohan shook his head, he had work to do still, and he opened his mouth to say as much when Turles muttered into his ear “Shut up and listen, Goten can finish the smaller tasks that you weren’t able to get to.” Gohan looked at Goten who nodded, and he reluctantly conceded the point. The medic, which was not the chief medic on board but his assistant, nodded him off and Gohan was helped to his feet by his brother and Turles, who was determined to stick with him as long as possible.   
“Guys, I’m not broken, just…”  
“Shut up and let us help you.” Goten interrupted, and Gohan flicked his brother in the back of the head with his tail before it found its way around Turles’ tail. Goten smirked at the action and the three trudged slowly back to the cabin they shared. Goten punched in the code to open the door and let the other two in before checking to see if his brother needed anything before he left.  
“No, I’m fine ‘ten.” said Gohan, acutely aware of Turles pressing against the side of his body.   
“Damn right you’re fine,” he heard Turles mutter to himself and he hit him in the leg while Goten smirked.   
“Alright. I’ll be back later. Behave,” he said that more to Turles who grinned innocently at him, but it looked more like a frightening leer. As the door slid shut, Gohan rubbed the back of his head anxiously.  
“Uh, listen, about today...thanks for, you know…” he finished lamely, and Turles spoke up.  
“For saving your ass? Yeah, don’t mention it. Although I think that makes three dates now you owe me,” Gohan snapped his gaze up to Turles face and glared at him.  
“Oh, come on, first it’s one, and you pulled that one out of me, then the second one you made up, now...well, I can understand this one, but seriously?” He slapped his tail against the bed behind him agitatedly and Turles smirked.   
“Just accept it, Gohan; we’re an item now.” Gohan opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by Turles touching the side of his face and bringing him in closer, until they were nose to nose. Gohan’s breath hitched and his palms started sweating in anticipation as to what Turles was going to do to him next.   
“I told you that I’d only go on one date with you, how does that make us a thing?”  
“It doesn’t, your actions since then do though. Everyone’s talking and gossiping about us, it’s flattering really.” Gohan was trying to pay attention and wanted to move away but couldn’t, not because Turles was keeping him there by force but because some dark part of him that he hated wanted to see what would happen next. He leaned in, acting completely on instinct, and surprised Turles by closing his eyes and pressing their lips together. They sat there like that for some time, absorbed in each other, neither one breaking away. Turles opened his mouth wider and Gohan snaked his tongue inside hesitantly seeking him out. Turles accepted readily, pulling the younger Saiyan onto his lap and wrapping his arms around his waist. Gohan moaned softly and thrust his hands into Turles’s wild hair, grabbing fistfuls of it in each hand and moving his body closer to the others’.   
Turles was on cloud nine at the moment, initially wanting to see if he was alright but now caught up in a heated embrace with the object of his affections. His scouter was beeping at him, showing him he had a message but he ignored it and pulled Gohan even closer with a low growl, being careful not to reach down and grab his ass. He doubted Gohan would have minded at the moment, but still he’d promised him he wouldn’t do that.   
The more he tasted of Gohan the more he craved him, desired to dominate him completely. He kept his emotions in check most of the time, but when Gohan threw himself at him like this...well, it seemed he liked flirting with danger. Gohan may not have been a good fighter, or enjoyed fighting more accurately, but he was still a Saiyan with Saiyan instincts. Turles ran his hands to cup the small of his back, then ran his hand down his tail softly. Gohan gasped at the shock of pleasure that ran through him, and then Turles pulled away from him reluctantly.   
“I hate to do this to you, love, but duty calls.” he muttered and pulled Gohan away from him. Gohan looked like he’d been slapped, and then the heat started rising to his face as he realized what had just happened between them.   
“You’re an asshole, Turles!” he said hotly as the other Saiyan got up and adjusted himself to a less conspicuous position.  
“You’re not wrong, but I have my job for a reason,” he quipped and eyed the younger male hungrily. “I’ll be back, don’t you worry. We’ll continue this later.” He turned and exited out the door, talking into his scouter as the door shut. Gohan was left alone hard and aching, and elected to take a very cold shower and go to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, Goten was running along Gohan’s usual travel path, fixing the issues that arose here and there, and having a grand old time. This definitely beat being stuck at a computer all day checking systems and making sure everything was in running order, and considering he had to go outside the ship sometimes, this definitely beat that as well.   
‘Man, Gohan has it so easy,’ he thought to himself as he finished tightening screws on a ventilation compartment over the kitchens. He swung his legs back over the edge of the open ceiling hole and jumped down, sliding the panel back into place with his tail.   
He was walking out of the kitchen whistling when he felt eyes on him and the hairs at the back of his neck and along his tail stood up. He whirled around and saw the cold gaze of one of the other crew members that he hadn’t gotten along well with in the past. He was cracking his knuckles and shifting around and looked like he wanted to hurt something. Goten figured it was him, and backed out of there slowly while the other man advanced onto him.   
“Hey, get back here runt! I’m gonna give you a lesson in pain, teach you to turn me down!” he shouted, and Goten felt like things were happening in slow motion. He turned to run around the corner, slipped, and then he barely made it back up before the man was reaching out to try and grab him by his tail. He yelped in fright and then sprinted down the hallways with the other guy hot on his tail, literally.   
“Hey!” he yelled out, and then Goten felt something sharp embedded into his side. Gasping, he clutched at it, and then stumbled into a wall. The pause was just long enough for the burlier Saiyan to catch up to him and force him into a headlock. Goten was trying to enact the quick thinking that he was usually capable of, but the barb sticking into his side was sending paralysis poison throughout his entire body.   
“No…” he said, his voice faint. He felt himself being dragged into a supply closet and his pants being forced down, and he couldn’t move, couldn’t get away. Why did he have to be born a beta, why did everyone want him so badly? His tail was limp and he was panicking. Come on, Goten, think! With a last ditch effort, he surged his ki up as high as he was able to and tried blasting the man behind him. The man laughed cruelly and bent him over, lifting his tail up to smack his prime ass, when the door to the closet slammed open with a resounding bang.   
The other Saiyan screamed as a blast of ki cut his hand clean off and Goten felt himself being picked up as if from far away.   
“No…” he said again, uncomprehending of the situation as his vision faded to black.   
He came to in the medical bay, and he was completely disoriented. He was laying on a white operating table with a sheet over him, and he was wrapped up almost like one would wrap a baby. It was darkened just enough so that he could still see around him, and his eyes were squinted shut as if in pain. The light entering into his eyes was hurting him and he groaned out loud, albeit faintly.   
A figure asleep in the chair in the corner awoke suddenly, hearing the noise and rushed over to Goten’s bed.   
“Goten?” it said urgently, and Goten smiled when he heard the voice of his brother wash over him.   
“Gohan. Remember that time...we went to the beach with mom and dad?” Gohan was nonplussed at the question, but the serene expression on his face spoke for itself. He humoured him.   
“Uh, yeah buddy. Sure, why?”   
“You don’t remember?” he whined, and Gohan sighed, but then sat down on the bed at his brother’s side and held his hand.   
“Yes, Goten, I remember. It was late summer on Vegeta-Sei and it was dad’s only vacation that year.” Gohan said softly, running a hand over Goten’s forehead and smoothing his hair back carefully.   
“I liked that day. Dad was in such a good mood and let mom be carefree, and remember when he let us bury him in the sand?” Goten chuckled fondly at the memory, and Gohan smiled as well. Goten sighed.  
“I wish today was like that day.” Gohan looked confused.  
“What do you mean, ‘today’?” he asked, and Goten’s eyes opened and he peered at his brother.  
“I mean today, I got attacked today, didn’t I? And someone...someone rescued me, but I couldn’t see their face...I just know that their scent was amazing. It was like...freshly chopped salad and juicy steak,” he muttered as his stomach growled. Gohan laughed openly.   
“Haha, I feel bad for that guy then, but Goten, on a more serious note, you’ve been out for three weeks.” Goten struggled to breathe as the reality of that sunk in.   
“WHAT?! But Gohan, your date!” he cried in despair, and Gohan snickered.   
“I’m kidding, ‘ten. You’ve only been out for a few hours.”  
“You’re a dick sometimes, Gohan.” he muttered crossly, and Gohan laughed so hard he started choking. Goten looked at him and grinned maliciously. “Serves you right,” he said, and Gohan flipped him off.   
“Speaking of dick, did you get any today?” he wiggled his eyebrows with meaning and Gohan snorted.   
“No, I didn’t, because said ‘dick’ decided he wanted to go off and be busy right in the middle of something. Seriously, screw him!” he fumed, and his tail started thrashing about in agitation. Goten chuckled.  
“You guys are so dumb.” came a new voice from the doorway, and they snapped around to see the very object of their conversation leaning and looking very predatory. He smirked at the look on Gohan’s face.  
“Easy there, dollface, or I won’t go so easy on you next time.”  
“Fuck you, Turles. I’m not interested in a ‘next time’.” Turles smirked again and looked Gohan over from head to toe and then cocked his head to the side, licking his lips slightly and knowing it would send Gohan wild.   
“Funny, that’s not what you were implying earlier.”  
“We are not talking about this in front of my brother, asshole,” Gohan shot up and launched himself at the other Saiyan who laughed and sidestepped him, coming closer to the bed.   
“Goten, I’m in charge of finding out what happened to you today, so you’ll be spending a lot of time with me as your memory comes back during the next couple of days.” he said, suddenly all business and professional sounding. Goten nodded, instantly anxious.   
“I really don’t remember much, just that Oikos was stalking me and he attacked me. Something...in my side...it hurt.” Turles nodded and looked through Goten’s charts.   
“Says here a class D poison was extracted from your body. Could have been worse, you could have died.”  
“Pretty sure being raped and living through it whilst drugged is fucking worse than mere death, scumbag,” Gohan stated flippantly.   
“Gohan, I’m going to give you five seconds to retract that statement or I’m going to come over there and bend you over my knee and smack that divine ass of yours,” Turles snapped, and Gohan squeaked at the words. He scurried over to stand next to his brother and Turles held his gaze sternly for a few moments before looking back at Goten.  
“He had a weapon that isn’t allowed on the ships either, especially with the Prince on board with us, it was similar to a mace but smaller, and had a longer string. He’s currently in holding and when we land tomorrow we’ll contact Tartarus and let them know what happened. I’ll leave out some of the...more gruesome details.” he trailed off delicately and folded his arms over his chest, thinking. “If you remember anything else, don’t hesitate to contact me. Your brother has my number programmed into his scouter,” he winked, and Gohan flushed scarlet.   
“Screw you!” he mouthed off, and Turles sniggered along with Goten. Turles stood up to leave and looked over his shoulder at Gohan before blowing him a kiss and saying, really sexually,  
“You know I will, dollface.”   
“I hate you!”  
“Fine line between love and hate,” he taunted as he stalked out of the room predatorily.   
“He is the fuckin’ limit! I canna’ do a’thing wiv‘im arund!” Gohan was so pissed that he immediately reverted back to Porspeke, their home dialect. Goten laughed as his brother raged around the room so hard that his stitches broke.   
“Oh!” he gasped, and instantly Gohan was at his side. They were interrupted by a gentle knock on the door and someone entered, Gohan turning around to be met with the profile of Prince Trunks.   
“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt,” he said politely, and Gohan noticed his brother stiffen out of the corner of his eye.   
“No, I apologize your highness, I should have known it was you, please...I was just leaving anyways.” Gohan bowed out and the prince turned to Goten after a sigh at being addressed as a royal.   
They were silent for a few moments, each waiting for the other to speak.   
“How are you feeling?”  
“What are you doing here?” they both spoke at once, and then Goten blushed as the Prince pulled the chair over to sit beside him, his lavender coloured tail wrapped around his waist.   
“Uh, you first.” he mumbled, reaching up subconsciously to rub the back of his head awkwardly. Trunks sighed.  
“Goten, I wish you wouldn’t feel so awkward around me. I’m truly concerned as to how you’re feeling,” he said and reached forward to grab the others’ hand. Goten blushed at the action and his words.   
“I’m...better.” he mumbled, and heat surged through him when the Prince threaded their fingers together.   
“Mm, I see.” he said stoically, and leaned forward so he was closer to the bed, one elbow resting on the mattress. “What else is bothering you?” Goten blushed again, not knowing how to answer.   
“Uh, it’s nothing, nothing.”   
“Goten, please don’t insult my intelligence by thinking me a fool. I know something is bothering you. Was it how forward I was the other night? Did I come on too strong?” he asked, getting right to the crux of the problem.  
“N-no!” Goten rushed out, flustered now. “I...enjoyed the other night tremendously. I just...as much as I want to continue...I know that there’s no hope for it, you’re an elite, and I’m-”  
“A very attractive, rare breed of Saiyan that my father would be very pleased if I came home with. Do you know how long it’s been since a beta has been born? My uncle Tarble is one, but other than that...as far as I’m aware, you and your brother are the only other betas’ in existence right now. Gods, Goten, what do I need to do to convince you?” he squeezed the younger Saiyan’s hand and his tail laid itself across Goten’s covered legs.  
“Trunks, just...give me time, ok? I need to think about this, process it. It’s all...so sudden…” he gazed into the icy blue stare of the Prince and knew that wasn’t what he wanted to hear but it was what he was getting right now.   
“Well, at least promise me that you won’t look anywhere else for release? Come to me when you want it again,” he stood up and Goten tightened his grip on the Prince’s hand.  
“Trunks, I don’t want anyone else, I promise.” Trunks leveled him with another long look and then nodded, leaning down to give him a chaste kiss before swishing out of the room. Goten was slightly confused at how mucked up his life was getting and really wished he could call his mom just then. He snorted in derision at himself, ‘yeah that would go over real well,’ he thought, ‘hi mom how you doing so get this the prince is on board and he gave me the most amazing head I’ve ever known and now I think I’m falling for him, advice?’ Yeah, no. No, no one could ever know about this short fling thing they were having. He laid his head down on the pillow and tried to get back to sleep, his brain being stupid and not shutting off until much later. It didn’t help that the prince always smelled so damned good...and he had perfect hair and teeth...snore.


	6. Chapter 6

The day had finally come that they were to make port. The space station was closer than the planet that they had been traveling to previously, and since they needed extensive repairs and probably get a new ship while the other was investigated, they’d probably be there awhile. Gohan was incredibly anxious; since the day the Turles had told he’d ‘slap his fine ass’ which had been four days ago now, he hadn’t seen much of the unruly Saiyan. He hated admitting this, but if he was honest with himself he missed the annoyance and distraction he brought.   
Currently, he was in a meeting with the Captain and giving his official report of what happened, along with Rorian and Lorek, and the Captain, Erikos, nodded gruffly in approval.   
“Boys, while we’re here, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t piss off the locals?” he rose a brow as he spoke through his bushy mustache and they all nodded and said that of course they wouldn’t dream of causing trouble. As they left through the halls and down the exit ramp, Rory came up behind Gohan and slipped an arm around his shoulders. Gohan blushed but enjoyed the attention, Rory’s tails slapping against Gohan’s waist flirtatiously.   
“Don’t let his boyfriend catch you touching him that way,” Lorek muttered, and Gohan instantly got irritated.   
“He’s not my boyfriend, Lorek, stop spreading that around!” he hissed, trying with difficulty not to revert to Porspeke. Lorek smirked, his wild red hair swept back in an attempt to look more refined, and his freckled face smirking in amusement. Rory high fived him and Gohan frowned at them both having jokes at his expense.  
“Hmm, try telling him that,” came Rory’s voice, and Lorek laughed out loud again. Gohan was miffed but still enjoyed the sense of camaraderie that came from being around friends. He’d grown fairly attached to these two since the incident, and when they weren’t working they’d play cards together or spar.   
“Both of you, shut up,” he grumbled, and Rory’s tail slipped lower to the base of Gohan’s spine. He jumped at the sudden contact but didn’t have time to feel uncomfortable as a new voice cut in from behind.  
“You have exactly half a second to get your tail off of him before I cut your dick off,” snarled Turles, and Gohan was half relieved. Then he felt angry because he felt relieved, and he spun around to tell him off but the words died in his throat as he saw what Turles had done to his hair.   
“Y-” his mouth fell open because Turles looked fucking hot: he’d shaved the sides of his hair off, completely changing the way he looked, and cut the middle of his hair into a stylish upswept style, then brushed it forwards a little bit. Turles was wearing an off duty uniform like Gohan, except his was black and elegant, showing his rank where Gohan’s was dark blue. Gohan blushed as Turles raised an eyebrow at him, obviously noticing his open mouthed stare, and he hurriedly snapped it shut with a small snap. Rory looked between the two of them and noticed his chances slipping away; dammit, of course he’s got to get his nails in the one beta in the entire universe that he himself thought was attractive. No, he wouldn’t let Gohan go without a fight, he thought, and chose to bide his time.   
Turles saw the way that Rory was eyeing Gohan calculatedly while Gohan was staring at him in shock still and growled low in his throat, issuing a challenge. Gohan, meanwhile, couldn’t tear his eyes away from Turles and then realized it had gone quiet all around him. Clueless, he looked around and then noticed Rory and Turles locked into a combative stare.   
“Turles, stop, both of you knock it off,” he said, his voice quavering slightly as it slowly dawned on him that they were having an alpha stand-off. Turles spoke without breaking eye contact.   
“Look away, little man. He’s spoken for.” Rorian smirked, and crossed his arms.  
“Not without a fight, he’s not. I don’t see any claim marks on him which means he’s still fair game, even with your little bread stunt a few weeks ago. Don’t think I didn’t notice, Commander.” Turles rose a brow skeptically, trying to see if he was bluffing. He was sure he wasn’t.  
“Then you, and anyone else that has a problem with it, can fight me for him.”  
“Turles, that’s enough! No one is going to fight anyone for me because I don’t want to be won!” Gohan said hotly, his hands balling into tight fists at his sides. They were all distracted from the alpha showdown however by the Prince arriving with a small entourage and walking right through them, oblivious to everything.  
“Welcome to Olympus, the best little hell-hole around,” Trunks declared loftily to the captain and his guard and the rest of those following them, and they all laughed heartily in that way that people do when they’re ass-kissing.   
Turles narrowed his eyes and then snapped them back to Rorian, the third class Night Lieutenant, and growled once more “This is not over.”  
“Of course it’s not. We’ll settle this later.” he retorted, and he and Lorek walked off, Rory looking back over his shoulder at the two Saiyans standing there. Gohan bit his lip worriedly, and then glanced up at Turles. For the first time it seemed, he realized that he had strong, angular features and a proud stance, and his power thrummed through him in an ease that still warned others to stay away from him. He turned his obsidian eyes onto Gohan’s chocolate brown ones and he jumped, having been caught staring for the second time in one evening.   
“Got a good look yet?” he quipped, and Gohan noted that his eyes were shining in amusement, the hard warrior’s look fading as he stared at Gohan. Gohan blushed and nudged him in his chest with his hand, not really intending for him to budge and wasn’t surprised when he didn’t.   
“Can we just go, Turles?”  
“Still scared of the city, dollface? Don’t worry, I’ll protect you,” he purred and pulled Gohan closer to him so he could put his arm around his waist. Gohan blushed again but didn’t protest, knowing that he’d promised his brother he’d try to have a good time. Goten was staying in tonight, he’d find a hotel somewhere and send his brother a message on the scouter telling him which one it was. He had to stick around the ship and help the other personnel find everything since the ship was a newer model, but then he’d be free to take his leave.   
Gohan didn’t like big crowds, and went to great lengths to try and avoid them as much as possible. Subconsciously he pressed closer to Turles who smiled to himself feeling the younger Saiyan’s body press up against his. He’d thought of the last kiss they’d shared daily and had been looking forward to this day with great anticipation. This was his chance to show Gohan a different side of him, a side Gohan didn’t even know about, and he was determined to play his cards right tonight.   
“So, what do you feel like eating? I know you’re hungry, I can hear your stomach a mile away,” he quipped lightly. Gohan frowned, but not because Turles was being himself.  
“I don’t know, I wasn’t thinking about it. Uh...have you ever tried human food?” he looked up at Turles hopefully, his brown eyes wide and innocent, and watched the other Saiyan think for a moment.  
“Yeah, I’ve had it a couple of times before, I think I know what you’ll find suitable to your palate,” he said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully with his free hand. Gohan smiled up at him hesitantly and then looked away hurriedly before he could catch him staring again, blushing like crazy. Turles who’d seen the entire display out of the corner of his eye, smirked to himself but didn’t say anything. They walked close like that for several blocks until Turles found the restaurant he was looking for; it was famous amongst humans, and that brought another thought to his mind as he realized Gohan was on his first mission and probably hadn’t dealt with humans before.   
“Gohan, before we go in, I’m warning you you’ll want to keep your tail wrapped either into mine or around your waist because humans will touch it, and I don’t want to clean up that mess right now,” he leaned down and whispered into Gohan’s ear, his scent lightly tickling his nose and he pulled away before anything else could come of it. Gohan nodded and wrapped his tail around his waist like he’d suggested, and Turles wrapped his tail over Gohan’s waist for extra protection.   
They walked up to the busy restaurant that had two golden-yellow arches that looked like an ‘m’ and walked inside, the foreign smells reaching Gohan’s sensitive nose and he closed his eyes at the heavenly smells.  
“Oh my gods, Turles, they have bread?!” he said excitedly, dark brown eyes shining with excitement as he turned his head to look up at the taller Saiyan. Turles smiled, unable to resist doing so when faced with such an innocent look of pure glee.  
“Yes, they do Gohan.” he agreed, and they went to stand in the back of the long line amongst a lot of smoothe-skinned people with no tails, all talking in different tongues. There were of course some other alien species intermingled, and Gohan watched as a pair of aliens sitting side by side in a booth started making out wildly. Gohan watched with an expression of mixed revulsion and fascination on his face and Turles growled low in his throat.   
“Easy, Gohan, that could be us later,” he mused, smirking, and was not disappointed when Gohan whipped his head around to glare at him. He sighed, enjoying himself immensely.   
“I’ll be good, calm down, even though you are adorable when you look at me like that,” he continued. Gohan opened his mouth to say something but then thought better of it and shut it, his tongue pressing against the roof of his mouth. Turles sighed in contentment, loving every moment of this so far. He decided he loved tormenting Gohan only in the best of ways and that that would likely never change with them. The line shuffled forward and Gohan was looking eagerly towards the counter where the attendant looked entirely too bored slash stressed with a fake smile on their face.   
“Turles, they don’t look very pleased,” he muttered, and Turles laughed heartily.   
“Welcome to fast food, my darling. It’s scarier than Pur-uh, than what our people are famous for doing,” he had to stop himself from saying the word ‘purging’ because that was actually a declaration of war and tended to cause mass chaos, so he’s stopped himself just in time. The intergalactic space council had declared certain rules for all the races, and this was one set in place for Saiyans when they were on any planet technically, however the Saiyans usually didn’t care since that was their business. Take from the rich, to make themselves richer. The space stations however were neutral zones, monstrosities fabricated from energy and metal and floating in space.   
They finally made it up to the counter after chatting pleasantly with one another, and Turles watched Gohan as he perused the menu boards. The human behind the counter was chewing her gum boredly, and asked how she could help in a polite yet firm manner.   
“Uh…” his senses were being assaulted by the smell of food and the chaos of all the talking, and he buried himself closer into Turles’ side who picked up on his nervousness.   
“We’ll take two Saiyan specials,” he said fluidly, and the girl's’ eyes widened as she called back the order and punched it into the menu. Two Saiyan specials was two times two of everything on the menu, in the largest possible sizes. Someone in the back swore ‘friggin saiyans’ and Gohan giggled as they walked away with their number. Turles kept his eyes peeled, watching everyone around them to make sure that no one was hostile, and Gohan was bouncing up and down excitedly on the balls of his feet.   
He was amazed at everything right now; the brightness of the restaurant, the colours of all the people and other species, the smells oh the smells! He could smell the bread cooking in the toasters and started salivating, hardly able to wait for the new cuisine he’d be sinking his teeth into soon. He wanted to wag his tail he was so excited but he remembered Turles’ warning and kept it wrapped tightly around his waist. As long as he stayed close to Turles, he was doing ok with his usual anxiety around crowds, uncommon in Saiyans however very common for a beta.   
After what felt like ages to Gohan, their number was called out and six heavily laden trays were handed to them, Turles reluctantly taking his arm from around Gohan’s waist to carry three of them, Gohan carrying the other. They walked to the back of the restaurant where there was a wrap around booth meant for either large groups or two people with a large order and they slid in next to each other.   
“Dig in, dollface,” he smirked and watched as Gohan started unwrapping a sandwich and took a huge bite out of it. He shut his eyes and munched on in bliss, Turles eating just as hungrily as he though with much more amusement on his face as he watched his date. Gohan was too busy eating to talk, and found out that he heartily enjoyed the mega-drink that had come with it.   
“Turles, what is this stuff called?” he asked jovially as he held up the cup. Turles grinned.  
“Soda.”  
“Mmmm, ‘soda’,” he repeated, making a mental note to tell Goten of this exciting new thing. Turles shook his head at the younger Saiyan and picked up a fry. Gohan had yet to eat one of those yet and was looking at it curiously. Turles held it up to Gohan’s lips and he parted them to let the fry slip in, the tip of his tongue protruding just barely to moisten his lip and help it in.They maintained eye contact through the entire action, and Turles grabbed another fry and held it up tauntingly.   
“You like?” he purred, and Gohan nodded, looking from the fry to Turles’ dark eyes and back to the fry. Turles put one end of it into his mouth and leaned forward, wagging it suggestively and Gohan took the hint. He leaned forward and took half of it from Turles’ lips, downing it slowly as he stared into his dates’ masculine face. He became aware, then, that Turles also smelled different to him, and he frowned, wondering what it was. It was foreign and exciting, spicy in a sense but also...inherently alpha.   
He fed Gohan the majority of the fries either via mouth or hand, Gohan noting how intimate the action was and also his own reaction to it...he was enjoying the subtle play of dominance that Turles was executing over him and a look passed between them that they both knew what the other was thinking.   
Gohan took another large gulp from his soda and leaned back against the seat, full beyond belief. They’d cleaned every sandwich down to the last crumb, and were now staring at each other intently. An attendant came by and offered to take their trays and Gohan nodded, his attention distracted from the alpha male sitting next to him for a moment.   
“You wanna’ get out of here, go someplace else?”   
“To eat?” asked Gohan, horrified at the suggestion. Turles rolled his eyes and wiped a hand down his face from his forehead to his chin trying to hide the chuckle that was trying to escape from him.   
“No, dolt, to do something fun.” he said flatly, still trying to keep the amusement out of his face. Gohan’s eyes brightened.  
“Sure!” he said enthusiastically, wondering what they were going to do next. They scooted out of the booth and left the eating establishment, Gohan committing it to memory and determined to take his brother here tomorrow. Turles glided up beside him and held the door open for him and he blushed deeply at the action since it was so un-saiyan-like. He exited and waited for Turles and then expectantly waited once more for him to wrap his tail around his waist again.   
“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were actually having a good time with me on this date,” quipped Turles, and Gohan blushed and looked down at the ground, mumbling something to himself and reaching up to rub the back of his head. “What was that?” he leaned in closer, knowing full well what proximity did to a beta. Gohan got flustered and rushed out, all in once jumbled mess,   
“Yeah-ok-so-what-you-win-so-far,” and Turles threw his head back in laughter. He started walking, thinking of where to take his beta next, because he would be his eventually, and then remembered something.   
“Alright, challenge accepted. I’m going to take you somewhere so fun you’ll drop your jaw in awe when you see it,” he said, and Gohan’s lips quirked upward slightly as they meandered down the busy sidewalk to a place yet to be revealed to Gohan. Gohan looked around at the busy street, people amassed everywhere, nearly on top of each other, and air-crafts rushing through the streets above them. Someone roughly pushed past him nearly tearing him apart from Turles but Turles who was used to thinking fast grabbed Gohan and pulled him into his arms while the offender kept running. He growled low in throat and then pointed the Official running after him in the right direction with a nod. The calamity averted, Turles looked down at the wide eyed Saiyan in his arms who was peering around his arm at the quickly receding backs of the offender and Official curiously, not realizing he was exposing his neck in the process.   
Growling again, he tugged on Gohan and started moving again, refusing to let his mind wander there just yet. It was hard enough keeping his thoughts straight being in such close proximity to the damned guy, let alone having to feel the length of his body rubbing up against him.   
They arrived at their destination and Gohan gaped at it, his mouth slightly open, as he looked up, his head tilting back.   
“Is this….a house dedicated for reading? Like a library?” he asked in awe.   
“You really don’t like coming to the city, do you dollface?” Turles muttered to him, and Gohan shook his head, too awed by this splendid building to retort right now. Turles rolled his eyes.   
“Yeah, kid, it’s called a bookstore, and yes we’re going in there,” Turles said gruffly, still trying to will his hard-on away from earlier. He pulled Gohan in by the hand and made him follow him through the tall aisles of books. It was a lot quieter than outside, however it was surprisingly busy for a bookstore. There must have been some human celebration going on, since the humans present were all dressed in festive looking colours and singing songs. Turles raised a brow but kept his hand on Gohan’s wrist. He nearly fell out of his brain when he felt Gohan entwine their fingers together, but pressed on to a less hectic part of the store.   
When they got the back, away from the cash-registers, Gohan breathed out a sigh of relief that he hadn’t known he’d been holding and pressed closer to Turles instinctively, the act feeling normal to him by now. He blushed when Turles shot him a side-eyed look but said nothing as he began searching for something. Gohan looked at the various novels on the opposite side, their hands still entwined and their arms flung out behind them awkwardly. Gohan didn’t really want to be separated in all this madness, because how would he find his way back? For an extra measure of security, he wrapped his tail around Turles’s casually, ensuring they’d stick together, then he let go of his hand and leaned down, looking at the bottom shelves of books.   
While his mind was far away in book-world, Turles was having a hard time concentrating due to Gohan’s tail stroking his own in a casual, lazy motion. He grit his teeth and suddenly found the book he sought, and turned around to watch the glorious sight that was Gohan’s ass in the air. He rose a brow at that, but watched appreciatively as Gohan spent much more time than was necessary looking at the bottom row of books. Wait, was he doing this to him on purpose? Turles thought with a growl. Gohan straightened up at the noise and looked around, expecting a new threat, and backed up into him on accident. He jumped and spun around, his face meeting Turles’s chest and then peered up at him inquisitively. Turles shook his head.   
“It was nothing. Do you want to go somewhere else?” he asked, needing to get out of this confined space with the gorgeous Saiyan beta before he did something stupid...like fuck up his future with him. They meandered down the aisles of books and though Gohan wanted to go up to the second floor, Turles said they had to go before he lost his mind completely. Gohan glanced at him drolly but didn’t say anything, wondering what he was referring to. He racked his brain, wondering if he’d said something offensive, and couldn’t remember having done anything. They were in and out of there a lot quicker than they’d been the food place, and Gohan bit his lip as he got a wicked idea. He reached down slowly with his hand and placed it over Turles’s and casually moved it from his waist down lower to his hip.   
Turles nearly walked into a post when he realized what Gohan had just done, and a sideways look showed him a very smug looking Saiyan. He expelled a long breath of air slowly through his teeth and pulled him into him slightly tighter than they’d been before. Gohan was chewing on his lower lip excitedly and acting like nothing had happened, then turned an innocent gaze on his partner in crime for the evening.   
“Where are we going next?” he inquired lightly. Turles looked at him full on and Gohan stopped breathing for a moment at the intensity of the dark gaze.   
“Somewhere that I can easily stand behind you and hide my predicament,” he stated clearly, and Gohan blushed heavily.   
True to his word, Turles took him to a dark place filled with games and activities to do. They stayed away from the laser tag area knowing full well that it would just be unfair to everyone if they went in there, and did five rounds of miniature golf of which naturally, Gohan excelled at.   
“Of course you’re awesome at the one and only most boring sport that has ever existed,” he muttered to himself crossly, but Gohan heard and doubled over in mirth.   
“You’re only saying that because I’ve beaten you each round,” he said laughing heartily. Turles glared at him and swatted him across the chest with his tail flippantly, a gesture that amongst Saiyans was equal to flipping someone off. It only made Gohan laugh even harder, and he sidled up to Turles and, in a bold move for him, pressed himself up against the other Saiyan’s chiseled torso. Then, turning the spectrum the opposite direction, nuzzled the bottom of Turles’s chin in a submissive gesture, rare for him. Turles, not expecting this in the slightest, went to speak, lost his voice, swallowed and then tried again as Gohan wrapped his tail around their bodies as much as he could.   
“Ok, I admit it, I’m having fun.” he teased, and kissed Turles on the cheek before stepping back and taking his hand absentmindedly. Turles was speechless and momentarily forgot how to move. Finally, he was able to grind some words out of his mouth.  
“Good. Good! Told you so,” he taunted, and Gohan smirked at him playfully.   
“What are we doing next?”  
“You’ll see,” Turles grinned evilly, knowing that if he played the next hand correctly, he’d reach an agreeable conclusion to the night. Gohan felt a slight misgiving as they left hand in hand, but then forgot it as they walked to the boardwalk of a huge...park?   
Gohan stared up at the monstrous rollercoasters and spun around to look at Turles.  
“Turles, I am not going on that,” he warned, and Turles drug him in through the gate after paying their entrance fees.   
“Yes you are, and you’re going to like it,” he grinned wickedly as the Gohan he was more used to started showing up again. He argued with him the entire way through, and Turles kept sniggering to himself. Suddenly he whirled around and brought Gohan in closer to him, knocking the breath out of the younger Saiyan.   
“I want you to at least go on one, it doesn’t have to be the Ride of Death, but I want you to experience something thrilling.” he said lowly into Gohan’s ear, his breath hot on his neck. Gohan shivered as waves of ecstasy shot through him and he nodded slowly, trying to get a grip on himself again. Turles pulled back, knowing the thoughts that had just been placed into his head, and watched as Gohan rubbed the back of his head with his free hand, looking around. He bit his lip in that endearing way that he did, and then pointed to something behind Turles.   
“That one,” he said triumphantly, and Turles rolled his eyes.  
“The Ferris Wheel? Seriously?”  
“You told me I had to choose, and that’s my choice. Like it or we leave,” Gohan retorted, his tail wrapping around his waist self-consciously. Turles rolled his eyes for the millionth time that night.   
“Whatever. But when we stop at the top and you’re staring out into the depths of space…” he trailed off evilly, and Gohan stopped breathing again.  
“I’m gonna’ hit ya’ ifn’s ya’ dun’ stap.” he leaned in close to Turles and glowered at him. Turles smirked and leaned in equally close and responded,  
“Sunds’ eks-siten’, are ya’ gun slap meh cheks?” he whispered back, and smirked triumphantly when another shiver ran through the beta. They walked over to the ferris wheel and then he wrapped Gohan into his arms as they waited at the back of the line. He was standing behind him, holding him in front of him tightly so that he couldn’t run off (not that he honestly thought he would, however one could never be too careful). Gohan snuggled into him, not really thinking about the action but liking the reaction he got from Turles when he did it. Turles put his nose into Gohan’s glossy thick hair and inhaled the scent like it was life essence. Gohan snickered.   
“Got a good sniff yet, big man?” he taunted, and laughed harder when Turles growled and pulled him so close they were nearly one Saiyan instead of two.   
“I’ll tell you when I have,” he muttered, and Gohan snickered again. They finally got to the front of the line and the attendant looked at them cautiously, noticing the tails and the well built statures of Saiyans, and Gohan grinned easily at the man, completely relaxed in his date’s arms.  
“We’re not here on business, just pleasure,” he joked, and the attendant nodded like he didn’t believe a word of it.   
‘I’ll show you pleasure,’ thought Turles sourly to himself as the other man raked his eyes over Gohan a little longer than was strictly necessary. They sat down in the open carriage and Gohan pressed himself against Turles so hard he thought he’d pull a muscle. Turles relaxed and leaned back, causing it to rock back and forth. There was a couple sitting across from them but they were intently...intent with each other, putting on some weird alien display. Gohan rose an eyebrow but looked out at the stars instead, not noticing when Turles yawned and stretched, his arm falling smoothely over Gohan’s shoulders and falling down to his waist again.   
Gohan was not very convinced that this was the safest ride in existence as, predictably, they got stuck at the top once and a cold space wind collided into the carriage, making it shudder and creak. He turned and frowned at the structure, and the aliens decided to slither out of there and down the center of the Ferris Wheel.   
“Fuckin’ alun’ alast,” Turles muttered to himself, and Gohan smirked as he pulled on him, wanting him to come sit closer to him. Gohan shivered again and his tail laid itself across his lap, the tip twitching contentedly. Turles finally had him where he wanted him but had no idea how to proceed with his master plan, but then he noticed Gohan was looking up at him curiously. He looked down, raising a brow that indicated he was free to ask the question that was obviously burning a hole in his brain.   
“Iss’ odden, hearin’ ya speke wiv’m lek-iss, butteh canna’ say ahy mand,” he said softly, and Turles leaned in closer to Gohan and brushed the tips of their noses together.  
“Ifn’s ih-meks ya happeh’, ay’le do’t,” his voice low and private so that only the two of them could hear each other, and Gohan felt warm from head to toe suddenly.   
“Ya’know, ah thot’ ya wuld beh tryt’ sumfin afore nuh,” he told him, his eyes half lidded as Turles reached up to cup his face with his free hand.   
“Yuh med me’ta pruhms notta, so uh dinna’,” he kissed the corner of Gohan’s mouth, and Gohan’s eyes fluttered shut and slowly opened again. The carriage lurched forward once more and Gohan’s eyes flew open wide in sudden fright, and Turles reached down and started stroking the tip of his tail to calm him down, completely forgetting that the tail was sometimes considered a sexual organ, but it came crashing into him when Gohan moaned slightly, quietly, so quietly that Turles thought he’d gone crazy for a moment, but when he turned around to look at Gohan’s face again, his eyes were shut and his lips were parted just enough to look delectable.   
“Turles?” he reached out and clutched onto the other Saiyan, his head buried into Turles’ chest, and he stroked the terrified beta’s hair slowly, crooning to him in Porspeke low enough so only he could hear.   
When the carriage finally reached the bottom, he helped the frightened Saiyan get out, and the other people at the bottom rushed in while Turles walked him over to get his mind off his fear.   
“Yu’r ‘fraid uh haytes?” he canted easily, and paid the vendor at the stall to play a game where you tried to get the ball in the hole, and Gohan looked ashamed.  
“Reel Saiyan lek, innit?” he said sourly and tossed a ball, missing the shot. Turles however was not trying to rile him up. He was genuinely curious because this was a new developement.   
“Wenn’it star’?” he asked, watching as Gohan threw another ball and missed. He sighed.   
“Eh...yuh dun’ rully wanna knuh, d’ya?” he turned as he missed the third shot and it was Turles turn. Keeping his eyes on his shot, he responded.  
“Aye, Gohan, eh’ rully do,” and Gohan frowned as he shot the second ball and scored once more.   
“Ugh. Wassa bum’ trip, buncha’ ulder fellas, huldin’ meh tail, danglin’ meh ‘vera cliffside. Ah’ fell ‘vera hunned marks, twice it...broken’ arm, cricked’ cage.” Turles spun around when he heard that, scoring the third ball and the karney held up a sign saying ‘best two out of three?’ Turles gaped at Gohan as he rubbed his right arm nervously, and Gohan nodded at the karney.   
“What?” he stepped in front of Gohan, about to throw the ball, and saw the tears in his eyes as he remembered it.   
“Ah’ wuld’na’ slep wiv’m, theygo’ pissin’ off, wanna’d hurt Goten,” he shrugged, but his body language belied his casual demeanor. Turles turned around and made three shots in rapid succession, winning the grand prize much to the karney’s dismay. He held up a giant brown stuffed monkey and Gohan laughed at it, the suddenness of the prize not making sense as his mind was being drug down into despair again. There was a reason he wasn’t a purger; he’d tried going into training and after that incident, he’d missed the cut off date and therefore missed his chance at that lifestyle. Turles handed him the monkey and he hugged it, trying desperately to pull himself out of it but sinking deeper.   
“Gohan. D’ya trus’m?”  
“M?”  
“Nuh, d’ya trus’meh?” he stared at Gohan intently, and Gohan sidled up to Turles, arms falling to his sides and his tail holding onto the monkey.   
“Eh, y’ar shootin’ up’t high,” and he grinned as he stepped so close to Turles that there was no space in between them. His hands slid up Turles’ chest and he stood on his tiptoes, brushing his lips across the other Saiyan’s, and was satisfied when it got the reaction out of him he wanted. Turles purred, letting him continue the sweeping action, and put his arms slowly around his waist, hands falling to Gohan’s hips as he opened his mouth up for Gohan. They stood there a long while, tongues seeking out the other, hot breath mingling and minds numbing. Then Gohan decided he wanted to see this play out in a more interesting light, and slowly reached down and moved Turles’ hands down to his back pockets. Turles stopped kissing him for a second in shock as his fingers slid into the pockets and he pulled Gohan closer, his hands finally, with full permission, grabbing his ass.   
“Oh, you went there,” he groaned, and Gohan reached up and pulled his head back down to meet his, one hand resting on the back of his neck and the other on his shoulder.   
“I so did, what are you gonna do about it?” he responded, licking the alpha male’s lower lip.   
“I’m going to take you somewhere private and teach you a lesson in pleasure you’ll never forget,” he threatened, and Gohan shivered in delight as he was pulled into a rough kiss, Turles squeezing his ass hard. He moaned into the other Saiyan’s mouth and knew they’d have to find a room soon or else this could get very awkward, very fast.   
“Well, I’m all yours tonight, considering my brother never sent me his coordinates,” he whispered into Turles’ lips, and the older man felt a tingling sensation run up his spine.   
“Alright, let’s go then,” he said urgently and grabbed Gohan’s hand and started leading him out of the park.


	7. Chapter 7

Gohan laughed at the long strides Turles was taking, clutching the giant monkey under one arm, and bit his bottom lip in anticipation of where they’d end up. He couldn’t believe that he was going to let Turles touch him, and then thought to how close he’d been standing to him all night, flirting with him and responding to him positively. He sighed contentedly; he really had had a good night with the man, and supposed that he’d give him a chance at least.   
“Turles, where are we going?” he asked, his voice half lustful and half amused.   
“I have a flat not too far from here, I bought it a year and a half ago, last time I was here.” he muttered shortly, and Gohan nodded seeing that the man was trying to concentrate on getting them there instead of ravishing him in public.   
They walked through an alleyway, then a park, then across a busy street and finally came to an elegant structured high rise building that had at least fifty stories to it. Turles went through the glass double doors gilded with gold and they walked through an immaculate lobby area towards gleaming elevators. Gohan gasped as he looked around; he’d known that Turles was high ranking and so got a better paycheck than he did, but he didn’t know he could afford such...well thought-out taste.   
A sign above the elevator read “Athenian Lofts” in slanted manuscript, and he smirked. Yeah, that was right up his alley, thought Gohan. He was pulled into the elevator and the doors shut them in, then Gohan felt it rise. He felt a wave of nausea at first but it passed, mercifully quickly.   
“Jeez, how high up are you?” he muttered to himself, and Turles smirked.   
“All the way.”  
“What?”  
“I’m at the top floor. What, did you think I lived in a slum?” he said with a smug look. Gohan rolled his eyes.  
“Well, Turles, I’m not accustomed to fucking you just yet, so I don’t know what to expect,” he said flippantly. Turles backed him to the wall of one of the elevators and placed a hand on the wall next to Gohan’s head. Gohan’s body instantly responded to the shift in mood again, and he looked up at him through his long lashes playfully. Turles pressed against him invasively, and crushed their lips together in a hot, open-mouthed kiss.   
“You will be,” he uttered hoarsely and pulled back as the lift slid to a stop with a ding. Gohan was left slightly breathless and wanting more, against his will. Turles stepped out, dragging the younger Saiyan behind him and trying to ignore the pheromones that Gohan was emitting, letting him know what he was essentially really horny.   
They walked down a plushly carpeted hallway, the floor a rich deep burgundy colour and the walls painted in cream that blended together nicely with the torchieres blushing a calming light. They stopped outside a simple looking door and Turles reached into his pocket and pulled out a key card that allowed him entrance to his house. Turles walked in and nearly yanked Gohan’s arm off in his haste to get him inside.   
The moment they were alone they were on each other, touching and petting and pulling clothes off wherever they could touch, the giant monkey falling to the floor by a couch. Turles pushed Gohan into a room and backed him up onto the bed, Gohan shivering at the coolness of the satin sheets brushing against his legs. He was clad only in his tight boxers now, and Turles was wearing much the same thing. Gohan bit his lip as Turles stalked towards him, kneeing his legs apart as he crawled forward onto the bed, and Gohan couldn’t contain the sigh of desire that escaped him when Turles’ arms brushed against his waist and pinned him down.   
“You know, for someone who made me wait and beg for this, you look pretty relaxed,” Turles quipped, and Gohan blushed as their bodies pressed together and their lips met again. Turles devoured Gohan’s mouth, claiming him with one searing kiss after the other, and moved his lips down Gohan’s chin to his jaw line, kissing and nipping the skin that fell prey to his sharp teeth. His tongue meandered to Gohan’s neck, exposed for the taking, and he took a bit of flesh into his mouth and sucked hard, relishing the small pants and gasps coming from the Saiyan beneath him. With a sly grin, he moved down to his collarbone and bit harder, Gohan moaning in earnest as the pain faded away to pure pleasure instantly in his mind. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from what his old enemy was doing, and was enjoying every second of it.   
Turles started kissing his way down to Gohan’s pectoral muscles, marveling in the way that as fit as Gohan was, he was still so soft to the touch; his skin heated and reacted to Turles’ tongue fantastically, and Gohan thought he’d die when Turles nibbled on his right nipple.   
Turles continued moving his mouth downward, palming himself through his tight briefs, wanting the younger Saiyan more and more by the minute, but still holding himself in check. Gohan wasn’t in heat so that meant he wouldn’t go all the way, however they could still do plenty of other exciting adult activities in the meantime.   
His kisses turned rougher and his teeth became more involved as he slid his lips down Gohan’s toned stomach, Gohan’s pants turning into larger gasping breaths and he moaned deliciously, arms sliding out from under him and hitting the pillows beneath his head as Turles trailed his lips and bites ever lower.   
Turles slipped his hands underneath Gohan’s ass and grabbed the hem of his briefs, tugging them down and nearly groaning as he felt the smoothe globes of Gohan’s cheeks in his fingers. He squeezed them hard, and then pulled down his boxers infinitely slowly, making them both wild with anticipation. Finally, Gohan’s rigid cock sprung free, rising up to meet Turles face, and Turles fought with himself to not turn him over and start fucking him right then and there. Gohan blushed at the predatory gaze that Turles was giving him as his eyes roved over his entire body, and he helped Gohan slip his legs out of the underwear and threw them off to the side.   
He ran his hand down Gohan’s left leg, caressing it and kissing the crook of his knee endearingly, eyes shut in bliss for the moment. He’d wanted this so long...so fucking long...and now he had Gohan in his bed, in his arms, naked and wanting. His hot gaze flicked to Gohan’s wide, chocolate eyes and growled possessively.   
“You’re fucking gorgeous, Gohan,” he muttered, and Gohan purred for him at the praise. As Turles lowered his head between his legs, Gohan went cross-eyed and nearly came on contact with he felt Turles enclose his lips around the plump head of his cock. He arched his back as Turles sank his head down, his tongue licking the side of his cock and the wet heat of his mouth driving Gohan mad with lust.   
“Turles!” he gasped, and thrust his hips upward, shoving his length further into Turles’ mouth. Turles made a delightful gagging noise as he was stuffed to the brim with Gohan’s cock and started bobbing his head up and down in earnest. The more pleasure he gave him, the better, he thought as went down on Gohan. Gohan was moaning louder and louder, his climax nearing him and when he thought it couldn’t get any better, he felt Turles push one thick finger into his tight puckered hole.   
“Uhhhnnnnn!” he groaned louder, and pushed his body down onto Turles’ finger, wanting more of him.   
“Gods, Gohan,” Turles gasped around the thick cock in his mouth, and when he felt that Gohan was ready added another finger to the mix, grinning evilly when he hit against the bundle of nerves deep inside the other Saiyan. Gohan screamed his pleasure and Turles started fucking him with his fingers in earnest, bobbing his head up down so fast it looked like Gohan was moving his hips.  
“You want this? You gonna come for me?” he teased heatedly up to the other Saiyan, and Gohan gasped as he felt his pleasure start rising rapidly.  
“Turles...uhn...oh, fuck! I’m gonna….gonna...ahh!” he arched his back and shut his eyes as a blinding pleasure took over his senses and he felt himself slam down on Turles’ fingers one last time and exploded into Turles’ mouth. Turles, who’d been stroking himself evenly, watched as his beta came for him so deliciously.   
Gohan’s legs fell apart wide as Turles crawled on top of him and kissed him full on, the taste of Gohan still on his tongue as they waged a silent war, fighting for dominance. Gohan reached down and the tips of fingers touched Turles’ thick cock, and Turles groaned at the touch.   
“No, you’ve had enough excitement tonight, sleep now,” he muttered, and Gohan gazed at him in confusion.   
“But I haven’t made you come yet,” he mewled, and Turles found him endearing. Turles did some fast thinking and then turned his body around to that his cock was positioned over Gohan’s face, and vice versa. He felt Gohan reach up and touch the base hesitantly, his fingers enclosing around it and brought the salty tip to his lips. Turles gasped when Gohan took him into his mouth, his brain going blank as he focused on the knee-weakening pleasure he was receiving from the beta. Gohan was certainly no amatuer at this, he thought to himself as Gohan’s tongue swirled around his length expertly, sucking when he pulled up and using his hand to jerk him off simultaneously.   
“Gohan....” he whispered, his teeth forming into the sharper canines as the urge to bite him, to claim him, intensified. Gohan moaned, the sound vibrating against his cock and he growled as he felt his orgasm fast approaching. As he shut his eyes and drew in a breath, feeling it grow closer, he felt Gohan smile around his cock and reach up and stroked his tail. It brought out his Saiyan side instantly and he sunk his teeth into Gohan’s left thigh, hard. Gohan screamed around the dick in his mouth and took the massive load like a true Saiyan mate should; he swallowed the thick liquid and licked him clean while Turles continued bucking his hips into his mouth due to aftershock shivers.   
He licked the wound he’d inflicted on Gohan clean and kissed it, tiredly crawling off the younger Saiyan and pulling him into his arms.   
“Jeez, you bit me!” he mumbled crossly, have asleep already now that the excitement of the evening was over. Turles smirked, helping him under the blankets and pulling him into his arms.   
“Mm. I did, what are you going to do about it?” he taunted, and Gohan smirked up at him.  
“You’re an ass, you know that?”   
“Hm,” Turles chuckled and leaned in to kiss Gohan softly, their tongues touching one last time before Gohan was nearly asleep, “I’m your ass though.” he said hopefully. Gohan opened one eye and glared at him balefully before smirking again and snuggling into him.   
“Yeah alright, you win. You’re mine,” he conceded, and the two fell asleep comforted by the other’s presence and Gohan wrapped up in the alpha’s arms possessively.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning came late for Gohan, and he realized he was alone in the large king sized bed. He clutched the sheets up to his chest and looked around, sniffing the air for any sign of Turles and found nothing. Frowning, he looked over to the table by the bed and noticed his scouter was laying there with a note attached to it.   
“Figured you’d want this, went to get breakfast for you, be back. -T” it said, and Gohan felt a giddy smile stretch across his face. He was slightly sore still from the pounding he’d received from Turles’ fingers stretching him out, but oh he’d enjoyed it. And he remembered what they’d said to each other before falling asleep; he’d told Turles that he was his and vice versa. He fit his scouter on over his ear and started checking the messages there, and found none from Goten, which concerned him. He was just about to contact him when a transmission beeped at him from his mom. Excited, he clicked the play button and a picture of Kakarot appeared in front of his eye.  
“Mom,” he said, his voice cracking a bit.   
“Hey! How are you doing? It’s your first mission, are you scared?” he asked worriedly, and Gohan laughed.   
“No, not at all. I’m having fun, even though being stuck on a ship and indoors get’s...well…”  
“Uncomfortable?” Kakarot said sympathetically. Gohan nodded and ran a hand through his wild hair.   
“Yeah. Hey, how are you and dad doing?” he asked curiously. His mom laughed and then replied.  
“Oh, he’s stomping around here as usual, he just got back last night so I’m sore as you can imagine,” Gohan wished he hadn’t heard that and Kakarot laughed at something his father said in the background. “Just a minute, Broly, I’m talking to our son,” he said smiling, and then turned his attention back to Gohan.  
“Ull, Gods you guys stop it. I don’t want to know!” he complained and heard their raucous laughter.   
“Well, I just wanted to check in and make sure you and your brother are ok. Oh, your father wants to make sure that you’re ok and asks if you need any money?” Gohan thought, then shook his head.  
“No, mom, I’m fine, I think Goten’s fine as well, but I haven’t seen him yet today. We’re on shore-leave at the moment,” he explained, and Kakarot gained a knowing expression.  
“Remember not to have unprotected sex, tell your brother,” he said, and Gohan wanted nothing more than to just die right then and there.   
“Mom! Can we not talk about this right now?”  
“Oh, are you with a lover right now?” he asked curiously, and Gohan blushed scarlet.   
“N-no, he’s not here right now, ugh I mean...forget I said anything,” he mumbled and Kakarot looked ecstatic.   
“Oh, you’re growing up!” he said with tears in his eyes, and then jumped with a squeak. “Oh, your father’s getting impatient, so I have to go but let your brother know we love him and we’ll talk to you soon!” Gohan laughed and then looked horrified as they started moaning in the background and cut off the transmission just as Turles came into the room holding some sacks that smelled delicious. Gohan took the scouter off his ear and smiled hesitantly over at Turles, who stalked closer and leaned over him, kissing him delicately on the lips.  
“Morning, dollface,” he said teasingly, and Gohan blushed.   
“What’s in the sack?”  
“Mm, currently, it’s you I believe,” Turles murmured and nipped Gohan’s left earlobe. He pushed him in his chest and scowled at him.   
“You know what I meant, asshole,” he said, his tail laying itself across his lap and the tip twitching against his stomach in a submissive display. Turles noticed the action and Gohan blushed again, then watched as the other Saiyan kicked off his boots and crawled onto the bed with the sacks and sat down across from him. Gohan peered into the sacks and was met with a gentle shove to his shoulder.  
“Wait for me to give it to you,” said Turles, and Gohan whined.   
“I’m hungry!”  
“I’m aware. I could hear your stomach growling the moment I walked into the room,” quipped Turles. Gohan shrugged, knowing it to probably be a true statement. Turles reached into the sacks and brought out something that made Gohan’s mouth water; it was wrapped in similar paper as the sandwiches they’d eaten last night at the golden restaurant except these looked different.  
“Mmm, is this from that place?” he asked excitedly and Turles nodded, handing him five different sandwiches. “  
“Eat those and tell me which one you like best,” he told him and Gohan delved into them eagerly. He handed him several potato-patties and a mega-soda, and Gohan’s face cracked into an even wider happy grin at it.   
“Hmm…” he finished swallowing the bite that was in his mouth and held up a sandwich wrapped in golden yellow paper, “This one’s the best,” he said. Turles nodded and took out some more muffin sandwiches and gave them to his beta, who devoured them in short time. They were done with breakfast shortly thereafter and Turles picked up the wrappers and stuffed them all into the sacks, tossing them by the side of the bed and looking at Gohan intently who was laying on his back staring at the ceiling. He laid down beside him on his side and flicked his tail over to lay with Gohan’s.   
“What are you so intently thinking about?” he murmured to Gohan. Gohan sighed and looked at him, chewing his lip in agitation.   
“I’m worried about my brother, I haven’t heard from him since we got here, he told me he was going to send me his coordinates and I still haven’t gotten that from him either.” Turles reached out and ran his hand along Gohan’s tail, watching as the younger Saiyan’s nostrils flared and his eyes slid shut at the action.   
“I am sure that if something had happened to it, you would be the first to find out,” said Turles and Gohan nodded, unsure if he believed that or not.   
“Hmm…” he mumbled in response, and Turles rose an eyebrow.  
“Do you want me to help take your mind off it?” he asked somewhat innocently, and Gohan smirked at him.  
“I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” he retorted.   
“Nothing would please me more,” he leaned in close and whispered to Gohan, sending shivers down his spine. They started making out slowly, then Gohan felt the blood starting to rush southwards and he pulled back slightly.   
“Turles, you’re incorrigible,” he muttered, and Turles growled at him before pulling him onto his lap. When he did so he rubbed against the still raw bite mark and Gohan yelped in pain.   
“Ouch, fuck!” hissed Gohan and he reached down and touched the angry red area. Turles put his hand next to it and smirked triumphantly.   
“It should stop stinging here in a few hours, but you’ll have to keep your dirty hands off it,” he teased arrogantly. Gohan growled at him and then it turned into a small moan as Turles reached behind him and started massaging his ass. Gohan thrust his hands into Turles hair and brought their faces within inches of each other, his eyes lidding as he felt a finger invade carefully into his hole.  
“Turles…” he whimpered softly, and Turles put his face in Gohan’s neck as he continued the probing with his finger. Gohan’s mind may have been saying one thing, but his body was on fire to be touched by the other man, much to his chagrin. He gasped as Turles pushed his finger in further and groaned into his ear when Turles started nipping the soft flesh in the crook of his neck.   
“Turles...please,” he whined, and surprisingly the other man pulled away from his neck, not trusting himself to not bite the beta and claim him.  
“Gohan. You’re lucky I’m not undressed right now or else I’d be sheathed so far inside your ass you could taste me,” he said huskily and their lips met in a passionate kiss as Turles continued fingering Gohan. Gohan felt his climax coming and reached down to slowly stroke his aching cock, and Turles pulled back just enough so that he could watch. Gohan was the epitome of beauty to him in that moment with his cheeks flushed, his body reacting positively to his ministrations, his breathing coming out in short bursts and his hand stroking his slender cock while his chocolate brown eyes were heavy lidded in lust.   
“Wh-why-?” he moaned breathlessly, pleasure taking over his mind.   
“Because when I finally take you, it’ll be when you’re in heat and I’m going to make you mine,” he said gruffly, and licked along Gohan’s collar bone as Gohan started stroking himself faster. Turles touched the blessed bundle of nerves that made Gohan cry out in pleasure and watched as the stomach muscles of his beta clenched and pearly white ropes erupted from the plump head of his cock. Gohan collapsed forward into Turles’ arms and waited for his breathing to calm down while Turles continued kissing his neck and running his fingers lightly enough over his skin to cause goosebumps.   
“Turles, I’ve had sex before though, I don’t see why it’s such an issue,” grumbled the young Saiyan, and Turles growled as he thought of someone else taking what was his.   
“Hm, yes well, when I take you you’ll forget all about the others,” he commanded and then he slapped Gohan’s ass hard making the younger Saiyan gasp. “Besides, you also haven’t gone through a heat before, and that’s what I’m waiting for.” Gohan rolled his eyes heavily and slipped off his lap.   
“God, you’re so primeval,” he muttered crossly and Turles leaned back and smirked at him as he went about the room and found clothes to wear, ogling him. “Put your tongue back in your mouth.” he muttered and Turles snorted, watching the other Saiyan’s tail swishing about lazily and noted how he bent over; he was subconsciously presenting himself to his mate but Turles didn’t think Gohan actually knew what he was doing. Gohan’s body knew, but his mind didn’t match up usually. Typical dunce, thought Turles fondly as he watched Gohan slide some slacks onto his long legs.   
“I have to go meet with the captain today, along with some other crew that are helping with the investigation to the canons, do you think you can find your way back here?” he said, changing the subject casually. Gohan chewed his lower lip, thinking.  
“Um…” he said, and Turles sighed.  
“You’re hopeless sometimes, ya’ know that?”  
“Shut up.”  
“Make me.”  
“Fuck you.”  
“Oh honey, don’t tempt me like that.” Gohan scowled at him and threw a sock in his direction, making him laugh out loud. He growled and then pounced on him, and they fell to the floor in a heap of Saiyan body parts.   
“Ugh, get off me you big oaf,” Gohan cursed and Turles smirked down at him before leaning down to kiss him slowly. Gohan snaked his arms around his neck after glowering in his direction and gave in after a brief scuffle. Turles pulled back slowly and and looked incredibly smug that he’d won.  
“You like it, don’t lie.” he taunted, and Gohan narrowed his eyes at him. They were interrupted from their staring contest by Gohan’s scouter beeping, and he pushed Turles off him and scrambled over to where it was, fixing it over his ear once more. It was Goten.  
“Hey, where are you? I’ve been worried sick about you!” he scolded, and Turles smirked at the display of family scolding.   
“Gohan? I need to see you, can we meet up somewhere in like, an hour?” he sounded worse for the wear and Gohan’s tail bristled.  
“What is it, what’s wrong? Do you need me to come get you?” Turles ears perked up at the sound of distress in the young beta’s voice and stood by, waiting for Gohan to signal him for anything.   
“No, I’m...I’ll meet you somewhere, I heard about this thing called a ‘coffee shop’ that humans like going to, there’s one near where I’m at, I’ll send you the coordinates, m’kay?” he sounded beyond stressed out and Gohan’s tail was thrashing around in agitation, everything in him screaming at him to get to his brother.   
“Goten, I’ll be there. Just stay calm, I’ll see you soon ok?”  
“Ok, I love you ‘Han. Bye.” Gohan shut the scouter off when Goten ended the transmission and he spun around and started rushing the rest of getting dressed.   
“What’s going on?” Turles asked, absentmindedly swishing his tail behind him. Being an alpha, he didn’t so much as get phased by much as he did worry about the beta.   
“Goten’s in trouble, I have to get to him fast, he’s sending me his coordinates,” Gohan rushed out. Turles bent down and picked up one of Gohan’s boots and held it, waiting for Gohan to notice as he searched rapidly around the bed for it.   
“Looking for this?” he asked lazily.   
“Turles, come on! I have to go!” he leapt for it and snarled when the alpha kept it out of his reach.   
“Is he bleeding out?”  
“Well, no, but-”  
“Then you have time calm down before you go see him. If you show up looking the mess you are right now, it’ll stress him out further.” he stated, and Gohan took in a large breath of air and exhaled slowly.  
“Alright, I’m calm, now please give me my shoe?” he whined, cocking his head to the side in an endearing, submissive gesture. Turles’ cock twitched but he rolled his eyes and handed the missing shoe to the agitated Saiyan in front of him.   
“I like it when you beg,” Turles quipped.   
“Yeah, I noticed,” said Gohan, his voice dripping in sarcasm. Turles hit him with his tail across his chest and followed him to the door, handing him his scouter and then realizing he had to change his own shirt before leaving since it still had remnants of their ‘playtime’ from earlier still on it.   
“Wait. Before you go, there are skycars all around the city that can bring you back here. Just tell them where you need to go and they’ll take you, for a small fee. You can summon them from any terminal around the city. And,” he leaned in close and lowered his voice, pulling Gohan close to him, “you have my number in your scouter. Contact me if you need help.” He pressed their lips together and Gohan sighed as he opened his mouth automatically to allow Turles’ tongue entrance.  
“Turles…” he whispered, his eyes half-way shut as they pulled apart, and Turles smirked as he watched the other Saiyan slowly unravel.   
“Yes, that is my name, what is it?” he said teasingly, and Gohan frowned at him.  
“Just...oh, forget it,” Gohan muttered and turned around, his tail brushing against Turles’ jaw. Turles smiled as the door shut, noticing that Gohan had been purring when he left. 

 

Gohan stepped out into the street, the freezing spacial wind cutting into him and he wrapped Turles’ coat around him tighter against the wind. The space station may have had cutting edge technology however all space stations could not protect against the cold space wind’s that filtered through even the tightest atmospheric nets. He touched the button on his scouter and followed the directions to the coordinates that were surprisingly close by, and he came up on a quaint looking shop that was very obviously human in origin.   
He opened one of the glass doors and stepped inside, looking around carefully and instantly wrapping his tail about his waist securely. He sniffed the air delicately and followed the scent of his brother to a booth in the back, and swiftly cut through the busy coffee shop to get to him.   
“Goten!” he asked urgently, and the younger twin looked up at him with dark bags under his eyes.Gohan sat across from him and took his hands into his own, feeling how cold they were. Goten looked distraught, exhausted, and a little worse for the wear; his hair was untidy and he was slumped low in the seat. His eyes kept drooping shut and Gohan was instantly worried. Goten was wearing a black turtleneck underneath a grey scarf and a pair of earmuffs, uncharacteristic of most Saiyans, with his scouter on the table between them.   
“Gohan,” he sighed, and jumped when he heard his name being shouted from behind the counter. Gohan waved the attendant over and she handed him a cup of something hot and steaming, and Goten took it greatfully.   
“Goten, what happened to you?” he asked, getting angry with how his brother was avoiding the obvious.   
“Gohan, I think...I made a mistake.” he said hesitantly after taking a small sip of the hot coffee. There were tears forming in his eyes, and Gohan got up and sat down right next to his brother in the booth, putting his arm around him and pulling him close to his side.   
“Tell me everything.”  
“Ya’ proms’ notta rage?” he asked, fighting back tears, and then Gohan smelled something else...another Saiyan’s scent, all over his brother.  
“Dependin’s onna sitch,” he responded, narrowing his eyes. Goten started shaking badly, and something snapped inside Gohan.  
“Wha’s cricked, ‘Ten? Ya’ needa’ tell’m.”  
“I...been lay’n.” he confessed, and Gohan’s jaw dropped.   
“Ya’ fuckin’ dinna! ‘Ten, no! Ya’ canna’ been lay’n!” Goten burst into tears and covered his face with his hands and Gohan wrapped his twin into his arms, rocking him.   
“Was’t a bum’ trip? Ya’ hadda wrap, yeah?” Goten shook his head to both questions and Gohan swore. If Goten had had unprotected sex, then there was a chance he could have conceived, especially since it had been his first time.   
“Who? Who ya’ been lay’n wiv?” Goten shook his head at the question, his hands still covering his eyes, and Gohan’s voice grew more imperative.   
“‘Ten, ya’ needa tell’m, was’t consented?” Goten nodded, and Gohan sighed in relief. He hadn’t been raped, thank the moon.   
“‘Ten, ‘m’ere fer’ ya, yeah?” he reassured his brother, and Goten was silent for a long time. Whoever he’d had sex with had a really...difficult scent to decipher. It was particular, he felt like he’d smelled it before but right now he couldn’t place it. He held his brother in his arms as he calmed down, and meanwhile his mind was running a hundred miles an hour.   
“Gohan...don’t tell mom...or dad, please.” he said quietly, and Gohan nodded.   
“It’s fine, we’ll figure this out, ok? Honey, I wish...I wish you could have waited.” he shut his eyes and felt Goten shiver.  
“It hurt, at first...but then it started to feel good,” he muttered, and Gohan nodded in understanding.  
“Were you on top or bottom?” he asked, not really wanting to know the answer but needing to.  
“Both. We took turns.”  
“And you promise you can’t tell me who it is?” Gohan asked again and Goten shook his head fearfully.   
“If I tell you, we’ll all be in trouble,” he said in a terrified whisper. Gohan grit his teeth. Of fuckin’ course his brother had to go and find someone to fuck him that was high ranked. That was the only possible explanation Gohan could come up with.   
“Gohan...what if I...I thought I couldn’t conceive unless I was in heat?” he asked, peering up through his dark lashes at his twin. Gohan sighed heavily.   
“The first time a beta male has sex, it creates the same type of hormone that occurs when we go into heat, and it is possible to conceive depending on the position you’re in. Goten...I’ve gotta know, were you...facing the wall?” he asked, fearing the answer that he’d get in return.   
Goten was silent for a few moments, and then looked down in shame.   
“Yes. He...uh, finished in me like that.” Gohan closed his eyes.   
“Fuckin’ ‘ell, ‘Ten.” he reverted to Porspeke as anger clouded his vision but got a hold on it before it got out of control.  
“Gohan, I’m scared.”  
“Yeah, you’re gonna’ be scared, but...I’m not going to let you go through this alone. We don’t even know if you did conceive, there’s a fifty/fifty chance it didn’t happen. We need to get you to a doctor, I don’t know possibly one on the ship...fuck, we can’t see a doctor that would be bad. Look, I’ll...talk to my resources, and see what I can find out.” he ran a hand through his hair roughly, and then noticed his scouter beeping. He read the message that flitted across the top; ‘Everything alright, dollface?’ He smiled and punched in a preset response and sent it on it’s way. A message came back nearly immediately. ‘Send me your coordinates, I’m done with the meeting.’ Gohan snorted, and responded with ‘So needy, Turles.’   
Goten was off in his own little world as Gohan entered into a flirting war with the commander, thinking about his situation. He always had to fuck things up, he thought morosely. He blushed as the details of the night before flashed in his mind's eye, explicit images of him riding the Prince’s hard dick and vice versa, trying out every position they could. He blushed and looked down into his tea, stirring it idly and getting lost in the sweet nothings the Prince had whispered to him late last night and early this morning before he left. He’d had fun in the moment, or at least he thought he had, but now he was having extreme misgivings about the entire situation. He’d let the crown prince into his bed and his mind, had let him take over his thoughts and actions, and didn’t even care that he was tearing his life apart at the seams. He was brought out of his thoughts by a chair being scraped across the floor in front of him and the commander sat down across from them, and he gaped; he looked really attractive with his new hairstyle.   
“Miss me?” he taunted, and Gohan flipped him off with a snort.   
“You wish,” he muttered, and Goten looked at his brother curiously. There was something different about the two of them, he just couldn’t place it.   
“Uh, I take it...you guys had a good date then?” he asked hesitantly, and Turles turned his dark eyes onto the disheveled Goten.   
“You look like hell, kid.” he commented, and Gohan kicked his alpha in the shin.   
“Wow, Turles, you ass.” Turles snickered and Goten gave a tiny smile. “To answer your question little brother, yes we did.” he said, turning to Goten.   
“Damn right we did,” Turles muttered, earning himself another kick. “What? We both got what we wanted, didn’t we?” he said flippantly and Gohan narrowed his eyes at him.   
“He doesn’t need to know the dirty details, ya’ wretch,” he uttered menacingly, and Turles looked smug.  
“Hey, Goten, if you’re into threesomes at all-”   
“I don’t share, Turles. And neither do you.” Gohan cut him off, and Turles and Goten turned to him with similar expressions on their face. Gohan blushed and looked away, Turles admiring the attractive beta’s in front him. Even though Gohan had told him he was his now, he was still having a hard time believing it. After nearly seven months of fighting for his affections, he’d finally gotten him and his hands onto that divine ass of his.   
“Guys, I have to go, I’m needed to go over some test results at the ship,” Goten said standing up suddenly. Gohan looked up at him in surprise and then asked him if he wanted him to walk him over there.  
“No, it’s fine, I take it you’ll be with Turles if I need you?” Gohan and Turles both nodded at him without hesitation and said goodbye to the youngest of the three of them.   
“So, what do you want to do today?” he asked Gohan suggestively, and took his hands into his own. Gohan smirked; this could be an interesting day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has really upsetting themes in it, just fyi.

Goten shivered as he walked down the streets back to where he and Trunks had slept together last night. He’d lied to his brother and he was feeling immensely guilty about that, but he couldn’t tell him he was sleeping with the Prince now, who coincidentally was who he was going to go see at this very moment. He took a deep shuddering breath and went back into the “Athenian Lofts” where they had stayed the night before.   
He pushed the button distractedly and rode up to the 18th floor. It slid to a stop and he watched the metal doors slide open, allowing him to step out into the luxurious hallway. He walked down the hall to the last door on the left side and looked around before pressing the buzzer. The door clicked and he was allowed inside, and he made sure to shut the door tightly behind him.   
“Goten,” came the Prince’s voice from a chair that he’d had sex with him in last night.  
“Trunks.”   
“Come sit with me, I want to feel you near,” he said and opened his arms. Goten walked over and hesitantly sat down on the Prince’s lap, unsure of what exactly he was going to say. Trunks wrapped his arms around the third class and purred in attempt to calm him down. He could tell the beta was nervous, and it probably had to do a lot with the fact that he’d taken his virginity from him the previous night.   
“You don’t have to feel nervous, I won’t bite you again,” Trunks said, cupping Goten’s face in his hand and bringing it up to look at him. Goten sighed, letting the tears fall once more.  
“Trunks, this entire situation is fucked up, you’re the Prince! I’m just...a nobody!” he spat out vehemently, and Trunks threaded his fingers through Goten’s hair.   
“You’re not a nobody, Goten, not to me. You’re a beta, incredibly rare amongst our people. Your father is one of our chief Generals, your mother is a beta, and your brother is a beta as well. My father would be overjoyed if I mated with you,” he said, looking into Goten’s eyes carefully. Goten put his hands to his face and curled into the Prince, wanting to believe that it would be that easy but knowing they had a snowball’s chance in hell of it working out.   
“Nothing makes the king happy except for prowess in battle, of which I have none.” Goten said bitterly, his words coming straight from his bleeding heart. Trunks frowned at him.   
“He certainly reveres strong Saiyans that have prowess in battle, but I think you’re forgetting that he’s a nationalist, he loves his people and though he may have a slight temper problem, he thinks betas are sacred, because they are.” Goten started wiping away at his tears, and regarded the lavender haired beauty in front of him tiredly.   
“Trunks, I don’t know, I just don’t think I’m ready for this, it’s all so much to take in,” he said. They sat together in silence for awhile after that, Trunks stroking Goten’s back methodically while he thought about what to say to completely sway the young male.  
“Goten. You’re beautiful to me. I’ve never seen anyone like you in my whole life, and I’ve seen a lot of pretty species, Saiyan and foreigners. I think you’re forgetting that I myself am a half-breed,” he said. He turned his mouth so that it was close to Goten’s face and tilted his chin up to meet his lips. Goten sighed into the tender kiss, and then felt Trunks reach down and start stroking his tail. The shock of pleasure that it sent up his spine felt unreal to Goten and he cried out, almost in pain. Trunks stopped stroking immediately and turned to look at him curiously.   
“I’m sorry, I...it hurt,” he confessed, and Trunks tilted his head to the side.   
“I think you need time to process things, I’ll come for you later today, alright?” he said earnestly, and Goten’s heart shattered. He didn’t want to be alone, but then each moment he spent with the Prince was another moment he fell further in for him, and it upped their chances of being caught. Goten got up and went over to sit on the edge of the bed, watching the Prince leave him.   
He sat there unmoving for hours, feeling the cold claws of anxiety digging deeply into his skin, raking him bare. He eventually got up and started pacing the floor, his arms folded around himself and he watched as it steadily grew darker in the room, waiting for Trunks to return. He had a feeling he wouldn’t be seeing him again that evening, and sighed heavily. He’d gotten a message from Gohan earlier asking him how he was, and he sent off a chipper response telling him everything was alright, which of course it wasn’t.   
Part of him was terrified for Trunks to come back, and the other part both craved and desired it, and that was the part of him that Goten hated about himself. He wished he could control his Saiyan instincts instead of letting them ruin him and control him, and he wished he could have stood up to Trunks and told him he didn’t really want to have sex after just knowing him a month. Of course, he had known of him his whole life as he was the High Prince, however, knowing about someone and knowing them well were two completely different things.   
Goten felt his stomach growl and sighed, thinking that he should probably go and get some food. He walked to the door of the room and left quietly, biting his cheek and running a hand through his wild spikes in some frustration.   
Once he was on the street once more, he wandered around until he was thoroughly confused and definitely lost, but followed his nose when he picked up a delicious scent. His mouth watering, he walked until he found a place that claimed to have the meat of a bird dipped in what had to be a derivative of animal fat, Goten thought, but it looked delicious with the breading that surrounded it, and fluffy white potatoes on the side.   
He went inside and ordered a very small meal considering he still had a Saiyan appetite, and took his food to a booth in the back and sat with his back to the door, stabbing moodily at the fried bird and mixing it with the salty brown gravy that was provided. At least it was warm in here, Goten thought bitterly as he ate slowly, taking his time with each bite.   
He was slipping into a bad depression, the likes of one that he’d never felt before. He was just deciding to go back to the apartment and take a hot bath when he felt a hand lay down on his shoulder. Excitement surged in the pit of his stomach followed by sheer dread, and he jumped slightly when he heard the voice behind him say  
“You look so lonely, little Saiyan,” and he turned around to see who it was. It was Rory, and he looked drunk off his ass.   
“Oh, hi Rory,” he said glumly, and then watched as Rory pulled up a chair beside him.   
“Having boy troubles?” Rory asked lightheartedly, and Goten nodded morosely. Rorian hiccuped and gave him an easy going smile, and Goten felt himself being drawn towards the friendly Saiyan.   
“I don’t really want to talk about it, Rory, if that’s alright with you,” he muttered, and Rory nodded.   
“Oh, of course not, I wouldn’t push something on you that you didn’t want, never! That’s not how I am.” Rory exclaimed, putting a hand in the air and waving it around flamboyantly. Goten smiled, a real smile for once, not one that was strained and forced, and felt himself relaxing slightly in the other’s presence.   
“Man, what are you eating? It looks delicious!” Rory looked excitedly at Goten’s plate and gestured to its contents.   
“Oh, would you like some? It’s actually very good, I was just...lost in thought.” Goten said lamely, and Rorian nodded enthusiastically. Goten got up and went and ordered some food for him and brought it back, setting it down in front of the attractive older man and watching him eat with gusto.   
“Man, it’s been hours since I’ve eaten, who knew this would be so fantastic?” he grinned at Goten, who watched him bemusedly perching his head on his hands.   
“You were drinking on an empty stomach?” Goten mused aloud, and watched as the man across from him continued to dig in.  
“Eh, was just partying with Lorek, really. But enough about me, I’m sure you have lots of exciting news,” he said, looking into Goten’s eyes imploringly. In spite of himself, Goten felt immensely flattered, and he blushed.   
“Oh, well not really, I didn’t have much a chance to explore yesterday, and I slept in today. Nothing exciting ever happens with me,” he said and laughed at his own self deprecation. Rorian leaned forward and started laying it on thick.   
“Oh, I highly doubt that. I’ve seen your work on the ship you know, you’re highly intelligent.” Goten blushed and found himself leaning in closer to the other Saiyan as Rory lowered his voice purposefully. “You’re also really cute, you know, especially when you blush like that.” Goten blushed even harder and lowered his eyes flirtatiously, not knowing what to say to that. He hadn’t paid much attention to the other men on the ship before, but it had been largely due to his fear of being overpowered. Suddenly, he was looking at Rory in a new light, and noticed how his eyes crinkled at the edges when he smiled, and his full lips were sensual and inviting. He had thick, luscious hair that was swept back elegantly and dark eyes, typical of most Saiyans, but they were shiny and lively, and he had a strong aquiline nose. His tail was thick and boasted a dark shade of brown and looked incredibly soft, and though he was lean and not one of the burlier Saiyans, he was still attractive.   
He wasn’t quite sure when it happened, or what was happening, but soon he and Rory were leaning into each other and their lips were hesitantly brushing against each other.   
“Say, how about we get out of here and find some shade?” Rory whispered, and Goten nodded, his eyes half lidded and his brain hazy with lust. Rorian stood up and held out his hand for Goten to take it, and Goten did daintily. Rory walked him out of the restaurant and down the street, going to the place he’d picked out for himself when they’d first got there. It was a low star motel, but he hadn’t wanted to spend top dollar on housing when he could spend it on booze instead. He led Goten inside one of the apartments after unlocking it via keypad and they entered, Goten going in first and walking into the room to look around while Rory ensured the door was locked. The tip of Goten’s tail was twitching in a manner that suggested he was interested in Rory, and Rory smiled as he walked to the miniature fridge that was in there and opened it, bringing out two bottles of clear liquor.   
“Have you ever had this? It’s human in origin, but they call it ‘tequila’,” he said, and Goten took the proffered bottle interestedly.   
“No, I don’t usually drink, but then...the Saiyan alcohol is really strong,” he said. Rory smiled at him and they sat down on the bed, Rory sprawled out against the headboard and Goten perched with one leg on the bed and one leg hanging down touching the floor. Rory smiled at him, he was a charming Saiyan, really underappreciated and undervalued in Saiyan society since he valued his mind over his brawn.   
“You know, they say it loosens your inhibitions,” he said, and Goten looked at the bottle with newfound interest.   
“Alright. I could use a break,” he said, and tipped the bottle up to his lips upon opening it and took a huge gulp. Immediately, his eyes started watering and he started coughing, and Rory laughed hysterically since he was already inebriated.   
“Damn, that shits intense!” he coughed and hit his chest, and then Rory handed him a soda that was casually lying on the bedside table.   
“Here, drink a little bit of this after each drink of alcohol, it’ll help.” Rory offered helpfully, and Goten nodded. A delicious warmth spread throughout his body soon after, and soon they’d both downed their bottles to naught but a few drops. Goten felt silly, his mind blissfully in the clouds and his tail swishing behind him slowly, drawing Rorian’s eye and notifying him that Goten was into him. It was a flirtatious movement, meant to attract the eye by the simple slow motion, and was typically used by female Saiyans. Rory’s lips quirked up and he put his bottle on the ground and crawled over to Goten, who giggled as the other male drew closer. Goten parted his lips slightly and gripped his empty bottle tighter as excitement and lust shot through his pelvic area and stomach with a sharp pangs. He was turned on and enjoying himself, and enjoying the attractive man he’d been chatting with.   
“Goten, you’re such a tease,” Rory sighed, leaning in close but not touching him. Goten giggled flirtatiously again.   
“I am? I wasn’t aware,” he responded, and they both fell into fits of laughter. Goten’s cheeks were flushed bright red and he’d never felt more alive than he did in that moment. Goten suddenly got a wicked idea and grinned, backing away from the other and standing up slowly. Rory watched with interest as Goten stood in front of him and started slowly taking his shirt off, and then groaned when he realized that the rest was following. Inch by inch, Goten exposed more of his nicely toned stomach muscles, and Rory’s gaze swallowed in the sight in a very much aroused stupor as he slid the shirt off completely, showing off his pecs. Goten bit his lip the way he’d seen his brother do with Turles, and was thrilled to see that it had the same effect on Rory that it had had on the commander. Rory groaned when Goten’s hands moved to his hips and slowly started inching those down next, and Rory fought to grab him and tear the clothes off completely. When Goten was standing there in just his tight briefs, swishing his tail seductively and emitting delicious pheromones, Rory started palming himself through his clothes.   
“Do you want me, Rorian?” Goten asked curiously, smirking in a way that said he already knew the answer to that. Rory crooked a finger at him and beckoned him over, and Goten gave a sly smile before coming and straddling his lap. Rory ran his hands from his ass up his back, and paused when he came in contact with a bandage covering most of his right shoulder blade.   
“Oh, don’t mind that, it was a careless incident,” Goten murmured offhandedly, and Rory shrugged and continued exploring Goten’s body with his hands. Goten sighed as the other Saiyan started kissing his collarbone, occasionally nipping and licking at his pale flesh as well, and then gasped slightly when his hands grasped his ass firmly.   
“Goten, how are you still a virgin?” Rory choked as he massaged his ass methodically. Goten gave a secretive smile and shrugged, then reached down to touch the other man’s erection where it was bulging, constrained by fabric.   
“Mm, you’re still wearing too much clothes,” he pouted, and Rory helped Goten take his clothing off until he too was in only his boxers, a looser and more human item. Goten ravished the sight of the nearly naked Rory, his eyes raking over his body lustfully and then he leaned down and nipped his lips playfully. Rory put his arms around Goten and rolled around so Goten was on the bottom, growling slightly. Goten giggled again, then gasped softly as Rory kneed his legs apart.   
“Ah, gods, you’re so beautiful,” Rory groaned as he stared at pale beauty beneath him. He leaned over Goten and licked his lips in anticipation, finally kissing that damned seductive mouth that had been on his mind all night. Goten moaned and opened his mouth to his invasive tongue, and the longer they stayed glued together the more wild Goten felt. He started undulating his hips against Rory, a clear sign he wanted the alpha to take him.   
“Rory, are you ever going to take me?” he asked, suddenly pulling away. Rory looked down at him in shock, and then nodded at the intent look in the beta’s eye. He reached down and yanked Goten’s briefs off him, and swallowed a groan as he saw Goten’s cock standing proudly.   
“Do you like it?” he purred, and Rory leaned his head down and licked the tip where there was a bead of precum, taking it onto his tongue. Goten gasped, arching his hips upwards as Rory took more of his cock into his mouth. Goten was soon lost in the pleasure racking his body, and Rorian growled possessively as he gripped Goten’s tight ass and trailed a finger towards his most intimate place. Goten jumped when he felt a finger gently probe him, but then moaned when it glided in further and pressed against that bundle of nerves deep inside him. Rory bathed his cock with his tongue, and when he felt that he was getting too close to release, he withdrew his finger and stepped back to take his boxers off. Goten gasped and his eyes grew wide as he saw how big Rorian was; at least seven and a half inches and (Goten licked his lips extra hard at this) uncut.   
Rory smiled crookedly down at him and kneed his legs apart once more, and Goten licked his lips nervously. Positioning himself at Goten’s entrance, he looked down at him and pushed forward slightly, making them both gasp. Goten wrapped his legs around Rory’s waist and felt himself adjusting as Rory pushed more of his huge dick inside him. He threw his head back and writhed, but this time, the invasion felt good for some reason. He wasn’t as nervous, and he felt attractive. Rory could only fit halfway in due to Goten’s unpreparedness and his own size, and so he moved his hips against Goten’s ass, making small moans escape from Goten’s mouth. Rory wasn’t sure how long he’d last as he gazed down at Goten’s slitted eyes and his face a perfect vision of someone in pleasure.   
“Oh, fuck,” he muttered as he felt Goten’s body lubricating itself. He’d forgotten that beta’s had special glands in their assholes that could simulate a female’s system, and it only happened when the beta felt secure with who they were with. Goten had no idea what was going on but he knew that the pain was going away and he was rapidly feeling nothing but pure ecstasy now. Rory leaned over him and started thrusting his hips against him faster, his thick column of flesh pistoning in and out of Goten who was mewling by this point.   
Unseen by Goten, Rorian sent him a triumphant smirk as he dominated the twin of Gohan. ‘Teach him to spurn my affections,’ he thought maliciously, and quickened his pace until he was smacking against Goten’s ass with his hips so hard there’d likely be bruises there tomorrow.   
“Ohmigodimgunnacum!” Goten moaned loudly, and Rorian started fucking him with wild abandon, driving both of them over the edge. He came thick and hard inside the beta, scratching his nails down his sides and Goten’s cock erupted pearly white ropes all over his chest and stomach area. Breathing harshly, he slowed down and twitched as he pulled out, the aftershocks of such an orgasm making his dick sensitive. Goten sighed in pleasure and grinned lazily up at Rorian.   
“Fuck,” Rory breathed, and looked down at the sight of a taken beta beneath him, marveling at the sight; swollen lips, heaving chest, limp cock, open position, the swell of his hips perfect for childbearing...Rorian pulled away and admired his handwork. Goten, sated now, picked up a sock lying nearby and wiped the sperm off his chest, and then smiled lovingly up at Rory.  
‘Time to break his heart,’ thought Rory, and stood up and started throwing Goten’s clothes at him.   
“What...Rory, what are you doing?”  
“I just wanted to use you and lose you, did you think I actually gave a damn about what you thought? Everyone wants you and your brother on that wretched ship, and I get to say that I fucked one of you,” he mocked cruelly, and the alcohol still fogging Goten’s mind made it harder for him to comprehend what was going on. “Did you think I really cared about you?” he laughed cruelly, and tears sprung to Goten’s eyes.   
“What!? Why? How could you?!” he demanded, his emotions running high as he covered his naked body with his arms.   
“How could you,” Rorian mocked, and then fury replaced his previous expression and he leaned in fast, startling the young beta. “BECAUSE YOU’RE A DIRTY SLUT, GOTEN, AND I KNEW I COULD HAVE MY WAY WITH YOU AND THEN KICK YOU OUT!” He started raining down hits all over Goten’s skin, and Goten shrieked in terror, trying to get him to stop and failing.   
It went on for what felt like hours, Rory slapping him and pinching him until he was black and blue all over, and then spat on him when he’d had his fill. He snorted in disgust at the quivering naked man at his feet, and then threw on his coat, pants and shoes and walked out of the room.   
“I expect you to be gone by the time I get back from my walk,” he sneered, and then slammed the door behind him, his quest for revenge enacted. Sobbing, Goten pulled on his clothes again slowly, and picked up his scouter before walking out. Fixing it over his ear, he started walking in the direction opposite of where he’d come, forgetting how they’d gotten here and was soon hopelessly lost.   
Sobbing harder and terrified, he fumbled with the buttons as he clicked down to Gohan’s number. It said dialing for a few moments, and then a slightly irritated voice came on.  
“Hello?”   
Goten started sobbing even harder at hearing his brother’s voice, and tried babbling incoherently to him. He heard a gasp, a scuffle, and then ‘Turles, stop, he’s in trouble!’ before  
“Goten? Where are you? Goten, try to calm down, tell me what’s going on,” he said urgently, and Goten took in huge shuddering gasps trying to calm down.  
“I don’t know where I am, I-I-I...Gohan, I’m scared, it’s dark!” he pleaded with his older brother, and pressed a button that sent his brother and Turles for good measure his coordinates.   
“Goten, stay where you are, we’re coming to find you!” Gohan said, and Goten heard Turles say in the background ‘Stay on the line with him, try to calm him down.’   
“Hey, hey,” Gohan crooned, and Goten sat down on a park bench with his arms around himself tightly, wildly looking in every direction and terrified Rorian was going to come back for him and finish the beating.   
“Gohan…” he sobbed, and cried harder as he thought of the horrible events. “I made a huge mistake, why can’t I just be happy?” he pleaded, and Gohan tried soothing him again.   
“Goten, hey, it’ll all be ok. We’ll fix whatever has happened, alright? It’s all going to be fine,” he reassured the hysterical young beta, and soon Goten’s racking sobs had diminished into that of light hiccups.   
“Hey, I think I see you, ‘Ten,” and Goten looked up as the line cut off and saw Turles and Gohan running down the street toward him. He stood up and ran to his brother, fresh tears falling down his face as relief hit him in waves.


	10. Chapter 10

Gohan ran his hands through his brother’s hair worriedly, trying to calm him down once more as he was rapidly rising back into hysterics. Turles, while standing close by, still gave them a little space so that he could keep an eye on the surrounding area as that was the alpha’s job.   
‘Protect your beta, cherish them, because they’re rarer than diamonds,’ his father had always told him when he’d told him about Gohan.   
“‘Han, ah’ been lay’n gin’, dinna’ havva wrap. ‘E dun hurt’m, I dinna’....dinna’...” Goten reverted immediately into Porspeke and was nearly inconsolable again. Gohan held him tight, his tail wrapping around his brother’s body protectively. Turles who also knew Porspeke followed along and felt anger brewing in the pit of his stomach.  
“Gohan, we need to get him back to my place, out of the streets,” he said in a low voice and the younger Saiyan nodded in agreement. The three walked back the couple of blocks towards the lofthouses, Gohan’s arm around his younger brother and his tail stroking his back. Turles walked beside them with his eyes open and alert, peering around the dark and searching for power levels through his scouter.   
After going through the lobby and up the elevator to the top floor, they stood outside the door to Turles’s apartment and watched as he punched in the keycode. He stepped aside and let the two enter, and Gohan immediately led Goten over to the couch while Turles locked the door behind them.   
Pressing a button on a remote, the fireplace roared to life and Turles leaned against the wall, regarding the two beta males with his arms folded across his chest.   
“Gohan?”  
“Goten, just stay quiet for a little while until you calm down, and then we’ll talk. Here, I’ll go get you a blanket ok?” He stood up to go to the bedroom but Turles was already one step ahead of him and he was met with a blanket thrown into his arms. He rolled his eyes and spread it over the both of them, and then had his brother lean into him and get comfortable. They’d all left their boots at the door and Turles resumed his stance at the fireplace, watching them like a hawk.  
It took a while, but after much smoothe stroking of hair and crooning, Goten was calmed down considerably.   
“Are you ready to talk?” Gohan asked. With a small nod, Goten sat up slightly.   
“I...was really depressed earlier, and....I went to go find some food, and...he came up to me drunk, and we started talking and I thought he was charming, he took me home and then...we drank some human alcohol, and then we had sex. It was...really good, but after...he told me to get out, he said that I was a slut and that he didn’t want to see me again…” Goten said miserably, and looked down at the floor in shame.   
“Ok, but there’s more that you’re not telling us,” Gohan said, his face screwed up in confusion.   
“Gohan...please don’t ask me who I slept with last night. Just...it was an official of sorts, ok? And it hurt enough because it was confusing and I didn’t really want it but he was attractive and I just...I don’t know what I was thinking,” Goten said. Turles spoke up suddenly.   
“Ok, here’s the thing; you’ve slept with two alpha males in the past 48 hours Goten. How do I know that? Because I am an alpha, and I can smell their scents all over you, especially the one you just saw, and I know who the second one is.” Goten’s face went white as a sheet.   
“Please...please don’t hurt him! You’ll kill him!”  
“You’re damned right I’ll kill him! You don’t treat a beta like this, that stupid sonofabitch,” he was pissed and punched the wall, and Gohan leaned in and sniffed experimentally. He gasped when he picked up the strong scent.   
“Oh, Goten, you didn’t.”  
“He was so nice to me at first...I thought he liked me…” Goten sniffled and swallowed the lump in his throat. Gohan and Turles shared a look, and after a tense moment Turles looked away with his jaw clenched.   
“What’s so wrong with me that an alpha doesn’t want me?” he said in a small voice.   
“There’s nothing wrong with you. The first guy didn’t know what the hell he was doing, and the second guy was jealous, so to hurt Gohan and I, he attacked you. He found you vulnerable and weakened and preyed on you like a vile vulture,” Turles spat out vehemently. Turles walked over and kneeled in front of Goten, taking his hands into his own and looking him in the eye.   
“Goten, listen to me; you’re new to all of this, I can see it plain as day. Sex, as common as it is in our culture, is not something to be taken lightly, especially for a beta. There’s a fifty/fifty chance you’ve conceived too, so we need to be careful and keep an eye on that. I know I’m an asshole, but I value betas above all else, and you may not be my own chosen, but I’m going to step up and help your brother look after you until someone is man enough to take you away from us.” Goten eyed him, hooked onto every word, and nodded seriously. His large dark eyes spoke of volumes of pain, and Gohan looked at Turles helplessly.   
“It’s been a long day, both of you get some sleep.” He ushered them into his room and they wrapped up together under the blankets and fell asleep fast. Turles paced back and forth, tail twitching in irritation as he thought to himself. Glancing from the sleeping figures to his scouter laying on the mantle in the other room, he toyed with the idea of contacting their parents but eventually decided against it. He would be writing a report of assault against a beta and turning it into the captain of the ship. Rorian would be locked up for a long time, especially since Goten wasn’t just any beta, he was classed higher than Rorian that was for sure since his father was a supreme General in the Saiyan Empire.   
Making a decision, he shut the door to his room and let the two betas sleep, and left the apartment complex. He was going to find the fucker, and he was one of the best trackers in the Saiyan empire. If there was one thing you didn’t do, it was attack a beta. There were laws in place to protect them, and Rorian had just broken at least ten of them. Stalking, misconduct, assault, manipulation emotional and physical, and others.   
He started stalking the other man, starting at the apartment that had since been abandoned, and picked up the scent there. He’d fled down the street, caught a cab, and gone...where? Several hours later, he came to the outside of an agency known for discreet flights. Growling, he turned around and flicked on his scouter, contacting the captain.   
“What is it, Commander?” came a gruff voice, and Turles grimaced.   
“I need to speak with you about an urgent matter. It involves the beta in the investigation.” He heard a sigh and then   
“Very well. I’m at the Prowling Pundit, here’s the coordinates.” he ended the transmission and Turles went to the nightclub, well known for drug use and wild raves. He rolled his eyes and wondered briefly why the Captain was here of all places, but then stepped in through the door past the burly security guards and started searching for him.   
He was sitting in a corner booth, watching a beautiful Saiyan stripper dance on the table, working the pole like it was an extension of his body. He rose a brow. That was not just any random Saiyan...that looked suspiciously like Prince Tarble, who was supposed to be on a mission for the Empire at this moment. Turles cleared his throat and the captain tore his gaze away from the undulating Saiyan male in front of him, and gestured for Turles to sit down. Wrapping his tail about his waist securely, he kept his eyes trained on the captain who looked entirely too comfortable in this scenario.   
“I’ll make this quick since you’re busy. One of our betas was attacked tonight, and the attacker has fled.” The stripper and the captain snapped their attention to the commander in shock.   
“What?” said the captain, and Turles nodded.   
“The brother of my beta, Gohan. He’s been assaulted sexually and physically, he’s in a bad way. They’re together alone at my house right now, but I’m reporting this to you because the bastard’s skipped town it seems. It was one of our own crew, Rorian Wight.” Turles spoke in a low growl, and the captain pounded his fist on the table.   
“Damnit! I’ll put out a warrant for his arrest. Good work, commander.” Turles stood up to leave, and nodded to them.   
“Captain. Sire. Good night. I need to get back to them before I’m missed.” Captain Erikos nodded at him and then Turles turned around to leave. When he was at the door, he looked back and watched the captain pull the stripper down into his lap, and he shuddered. It may have looked like a stripper, but seeing his captain engaged with one of the Saiyan Princes...it was just downright weird.   
With a shudder he started walking back to his apartment, ensuring he wasn’t being followed. The space station was programmed to show some weather patterns and a day/night cycle that went through 30 hours. At the moment, it was broadcasting a light drizzle and was night out.   
With his long legged strides he was back at his complex within no time, in the elevator and riding back up to the top. He keyed in the code to his door and slipped in, kicking his boots off and setting his scouter back on the table. He took one step into the other room and paused, seeing Gohan pacing back and forth agitatedly, tail swishing behind him.   
“Gods, where were you?” came Gohan’s terse voice, and Turles snorted.   
“Why does it matter?” he said flippantly. Gohan looked like he’d been slapped and he snarled at him.   
“OH, excuse me for wondering where my boyf-where you were,” he said, marching up to stand chest to chest to the taller Saiyan, poking him the chest.   
“Hmm, boyfriend? When did that happen?” he mocked, an extremely smug expression on his face, and the look that flitted over Gohan’s face made Turles’s lips crack into a shit-eating grin.   
“Gods, I fucking hate you!” Gohan snarled at him, and whirled around to stalk off but Turles was behind him wrapping his arms around him.   
“And you’re adorable when you try to act like an alpha,” he murmured, and smirked again when he felt Gohan’s entire body stiffen. Gohan growled threateningly, and Turles chuckled. Gohan’s hands reached down and tore at the offending limbs, trying to pull them apart, and it only made Turles look down at him in curiousity.   
“I can take care of myself, thanks.” he gritted through clenched teeth, trying to move his body against Turles to throw him off but it only succeeded in turning the other Saiyan on instead. He was about to say as much when another voice entered into the fray.   
“Guys? Wha’s tha’ shoutin’? Are ya’ angry at’m?” he said, rubbing his eyes. He definitely had not been asleep long enough to heal and was on the verge of having another breakdown. Turles let Gohan go so he could run over to his brother and comfort him. Throwing his arms around his brother, he looked over his shoulder at Turles and motioned for him to follow as he led Goten back into the bedroom. Turles shut the lights out and then stepped into the bedroom, watching as Gohan laid Goten back down and quieted him, and he was asleep within minutes. Scowling around a yawn, he looked over at Turles and slipped under the blankets next to his brother.   
“What? You want me to join you?” Turles smirked at him, and Gohan growled at him again.   
“Unless you’re some type of mechanical bull that exists only when a switch is flipped, you need your sleep every bit as much as I do. Unless, of course, assholes don’t need sleep because they’re fueled completely by their own egos,” he muttered crossly, and Turles crawled onto the bed near him with each word.   
“Hmm. I suppose you would know all about that, considering you’d be the top scientist.” he replied. Gohan snapped his teeth at him and Turles caught his face in his hand and held him there.   
“So feisty. You know how I like it when you’re like this, dollface.” he murmured, and Gohan frowned at him around the fingers gripping his face.   
“Shut up.”  
“Make me.”  
“I would if my twin wasn’t in here. Now shut up, for real, before you wake him up,” he muttered, pretty brown eyes sparkling in amusement at their bantering. Turles yawned and slipped his shirt off over his head, tossing it in a corner. He noticed with some pleasure that Gohan’s eyes followed his every move and he didn’t lay down until Turles turned out the lights. He turned over to lay on his side and moved his hand to search for the handsome beta next to him, finding him turned facing away from him. He nuzzled his partner’s hair, breathing in the lovely scent and forcing his mind to not think sexual due to the beta’s brother sharing a room with them tonight.   
Gohan shifted his hips so that they were aligned with Turles’, and moved his tail to entwine itself into the alpha’s. Turles put his arm around his waist and held him close to him and smiled when he felt Gohan thread their fingers together securely, a statement of trust and understanding. Turles last thoughts before he fell asleep were that he was one of the luckiest Saiyan’s alive since he had two betas in his bed...but no one needed to know the circumstances surrounding this story.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a more heartbreaking chapter; read on lovelies.

“But...I don’t want to go outside right now,” Goten whined, and Turles shook his head.   
“I understand that, but I need you to make a statement at the Saiyan Embassy. You are a beta, Goten, and what he did to you is despicable. There are laws in place to protect you and others like you because you’re immensely valuable to the Empire. The King himself wrote many of those laws, having a special interest in them as his own family has one in it,” Turles said passionately.  
Gohan was standing watching the two argue for the past thirty minutes with his arms folded over across his chest, rolling his eyes at them.   
“Goten, Turles will be with you the whole time. Do you want me to go?” he asked, and Goten shook his head hesitantly as if he wasn’t too sure about his answer.   
“You seem to trust him, so I will too. But...I kind of want you to be there with me, now that I think better about it,” he said in a small voice. Gohan nodded, his face in a firm expression.   
“Then it’s settled. He has to go anyways since he’s heading the investigation. And I’ll be your moral support.” Goten’s tail curled around itself and he quivered but nodded at his brother after taking one deep breath.   
Turles was watching the exchange between the two of them with a raised eyebrow, and then snorted derisively. Gohan’s eyes flashed as they snapped to him, and Turles raised his brow at him, defiantly daring him to argue. Sure enough, Gohan opened his mouth to say something but Goten made a noise of disgust.   
“Gods, would you guys just fuck each other already? You’re making me sick.” he pantomimed a retching noise and Gohan blushed furiously.   
“I hate you both,” Gohan sniffed, and spun around and walked away with what little dignity he could still muster. Turles rolled his eyes and watched the beta’s ass as he walked away but then gathered his coat and swung it over his shoulders.   
“Alright, enough, everyone. We need to get going if we’re going to do this today. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get you back to your sanctuary of the great indoors,” said Turles sarcastically, and Goten frowned at him. His tail wrapped around his waist and stomach protectively and they left once Gohan slipped into his boots.

 

“Saiyans Goten and Turles, please step forward and describe the situation to us,” declared a withered old man that was sitting high up in a wooden enclosure. Goten gulped, but a nod from his brother who was standing off to the side spurred him into describing the events that led to his subsequent sexual assault the previous evening. Turles stepped in to inform them that he tracked the intruder down to an agency that specialized in speedy retreats, and the Saiyan ambassador hissed in anger.   
“Very well, we will notify all saiyan ships to keep a lookout for the cur, and please...on behalf of the Saiyan Emperor, take this small consolation of ten thousand credits. It does not repair the damage to your psyche however, I’m sure it will be of some use to you. Also, here in the embassy, there is a psychiatric centre for you to receive counseling, if you so choose.” The withered old Saiyan called an end to the meeting and Gohan jogged back over to his brother and the Commander.   
Without thinking, he slipped his hand into the taller Saiyan’s and the three of them left the embassy and exited out onto the street.   
“Shit, Goten, ten thousand credits?” Turles muttered to himself, and Goten was still slightly shocked at it himself. Gohan assumed a knowing expression and Turles gave him a droll look.  
“Oh sure, like you knew they would give him that much.”  
“Well they had to do something,” Gohan said argumentatively.   
“Guys...can we just go home now?” Goten whined quietly, and they quickened their pace to get the keening beta male home.

 

They got Goten home and into bed relatively easily and Gohan stayed laying beside him until he felt him breathing deeply, meaning he had fallen asleep. With a light sigh, he got off the bed and went to the living room, noting as he did so that Turles was sitting with his back facing him at the counter, looking over reports. He crept up behind him and peered over his shoulder seeing what he was looking at and was surprised to see his own face looking back at him.   
“What the hell?” Gohan muttered. Turles whipped around to face him before closing out of it.   
“It’s nothing.”  
“Like hell, why were you looking at my file?” he near shouted, his tail twitching angrily behind him. Turles’ tail swept out and casually glided up Gohan’s leg to his thigh. The beta male snarled and struck out at the touch.   
“Don’t fucking touch me, what were you doing?” Gohan snapped. Turles leaned back with his elbows against the counter and a nonchalant expression.   
“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” quipped Turles. Gohan narrowed his eyes and growled at the alpha, challenging him. Turles raised a brow at him and then growled low in his throat, accepting his challenge.   
“Try me.” Gohan said through clenched teeth, his fingers curled into tight fists and his entire body rigid. Turles slipped off the bar stool and backed his beta up against the back of the red couch, growls emanating from both of their chests.  
“Don’t snap at me again.”  
“Don’t you hide things from me and then change the subject then!” he mouthed off, and like a whip Turles had Gohan’s arms pinned to his sides, his tail rubbing against the beta’s distractedly.   
“Hmm...I wonder, Gohan, what you would do if I were to just…” he put his knee in between Gohan’s legs and pressed firmly, eliciting a gasp from him and then leaned in close to his face, whispering “distract you?” Gohan’s growling turned into a groan of submission and then he gnashed his teeth at his alpha.   
“Turles....ugh no!” He put his hands up on the other Saiyan’s chest and splayed his fingers out before pushing on him. Turles didn’t budge, and smirked down at him.   
“Hmm, your mouth says no but your body says yes,” he teased, rubbing him harder with his knee. Mustering what little willpower he had left, Gohan gave a low rumbling growl deep in his chest and pushed Turles back successfully.   
“I hate you, you dick.” he spat, and whirled around to stride back into the room when he felt a pair of strong arms encircle his waist. Suddenly, Gohan’s world was whirling as he was being hefted up and over Turles’s shoulder and then flumped down onto the couch cushions after Turles took several long strides over there. He pressed his body down on top of Gohan’s, straddling his waist and holding his wrists above his head.   
“I oughta smack that fine ass of yours for that comment, but I’ll save it for later so you don’t know when it’s coming.” Gohan had had the breath knocked out of him when he hit the couch, and now could only glare up at the heavy, muscular commander on top of him.   
“Why is everything difficult with you?” he asked vehemently. Turles tutted him.   
“Aww, you can’t say the challenge doesn’t excite you, because I know it does me.” Gohan flushed deeply and looked away from the other man’s burning gaze. There were a few more moments of intense silence, Turles enjoying the effect he was having by dominating his beta Saiyan.   
“You know,” he purred, shifting his hips so that he accidentally-on-purpose ghosted against Gohan’s hardening cock, “I don’t think I would have fought so hard to get you if you hadn’t made it challenging, even though it was obvious you were starting to cave months ago.”  
“Oh, fuck off!” said Gohan irritatedly. Turles smirked.   
“Oh darling, I have. But you need to learn your place, which is by my side in the streets and beneath me in the sheets.” his countenance turned serious and he gave another hard grind of his hips for effect. Turles decided he loved it when Gohan was flushed red, it made him so delectable looking. He shifted his weight and then his eyes watched the fleeting expression of pain that passed over Gohan’s face as his fingers twisted the skin around painfully on his wrists.   
“If I let go of your wrists, will you be a good boy and stay put?” he said lowly. Gohan bit his lip and nodded, unable to contain the slight moan that came out of him as Turles sat back on his haunches yet still keeping him pinned. Gohan put his arms behind his head and watched his alpha regard him with a lustful expression.   
“Good. Now, about your file; I noticed an inconsistency with what it was saying a few months ago versus what it says now. I’m thinking someone may have hacked the system somehow, however since this is just after what happened to Goten…” Turles trailed off, thinking. Gohan frowned.  
“Did you check his file? You can see more than I would be able to if I looked.”  
“Mm, I checked his first’; the file is fine however we’re going to need to check it regularly to make sure that nothing has changed. I’ll notify the captain. I sense Rorian may be trying something, he could be trying to change Goten to another ship away from you.” Gohan exhaled through his nose slowly and Turles sunk down so they were chest to chest.  
“That fucking guy.” Gohan uttered miserably. Turles started purring, the sound reverberating deep and thrumming to the other Saiyan in an effort to placate him. Only Turles, according to himself, was allowed to piss off his beta and then calm him down immediately afterwards.   
Gohan felt himself relaxing due to the anti-stress waves Turles was sending him, and his eyes started to droop.   
“Turles?” he murmured, subconsciously snuggling into Turles’ heat.   
“Hmm?”  
“Don’t leave us.” They held each other’s gaze for a long while after he said that, Turles understanding the implications behind the simple phrase. He leaned down and brushed his lips against Gohan’s, marveling at how incredibly soft they were and how talented his beta was at kissing. Gohan snaked his arms around Turles’s neck and they lay there, intent on nothing but each other for so long that the lights kicked on as it became dark outside.   
At one point, Turles moved them so that Gohan was lying on top, making it more comfortable for everyone involved, and they would have progressed further if it weren’t for how tired Gohan was. He shifted his body down so that his waist was snug in between Turles’s legs and his head was on his stomach. His eyes slid shut and he lost consciousness to Turles running his fingers through his hair gently, and the alpha fell asleep soon afterwards. 

 

Goten woke up alone, in a strange room, and in the dark. He sat up quickly, wildly looking around to gain his surroundings, when he noticed his scouter sitting on the desk beside the table. A blue light was blinking at him from the top indicating he had a message, so he fit it over his ear and listened. The first one sent him into a full blown panic attack; it was Rorian.  
‘Listen you little whore, I’m going to get you back for sending the Enforcers after me; when I’m done with you you’ll wish you’d never been born. Your big brother can’t be around you 24/7, bitch.’ The transmission ended and Goten sprang out of bed so fast it was as if Rory was in the room with him. He started throwing on clothes randomly, not caring if they were his or not. The other transmission started up and he felt a jolt up his spine as the smoothe voice of the prince filled his ear.   
‘Hey, where are you? Come meet me in our room I need to talk to you about something.’ Oh god. What did he have to say? Goten just couldn’t take all of this right now but he would have to bear it, try to anyways. He wrapped a scarf around his neck and shakily slid his feet into his brother’s boots. He was wearing a dark pair of slacks and a long sleeve black shirt that made him look paler than usual, and his black spiky hair was a wreck since he’d just woken up.   
‘Oh well,’ he sighed internally as he opened the bedroom door and left through the living room. He stopped with a start when he noticed his brother lying on top of Turles, the pair fast asleep and clutching each other tightly, their tails wrapped around each other securely. Tears sprung to his eyes; it wasn’t that he was unhappy that his brother was finding a mate or letting himself be courted rather, it was that he himself wasn’t going through it at the same time. They’d always planned on going through everything together, and now his brother was passing into territory unknown to him.   
Trying to stop the flow of tears threatening to break free from his eyelids, he blinked them away and left them sleeping, safe and sound. He stole down the hallway and elected to take the elevator down the three floors to the room he’d shared with Trunks for one night. He reached into his pocket once he was standing outside the door and swiped the key card that he’d been given, his fingers still shaking.   
He stepped into the room and shut the door behind him softly, his heart thudding in his chest anxiously. When he turned around, he blinked in surprise; there were candles lit everywhere and soft flower petals from their home planet that only grew in the palace gardens and he was standing by the window, looking out over the city.   
The prince turned around slowly and regarded the dark haired Saiyan that had just entered into the room. He sucked in his breath at how he looked in that moment; wearing all black and biting his lip anxiously, twisting his hands around in his nervous habit.   
“Goten,” he whispered, and held out his hand to beckon the other Saiyan closer. Goten edged forward carefully, taking his shoes off at the carpets edge and then making sure he didn’t step on any flowers littering the floor.   
“Trunks.” said Goten, his voice catching in his throat. He was trying to play it off cool, but his resolve was quickly crumbling in the presence of the Prince. ‘Ah, damn it…’ he thought to himself sternly as the Prince pulled him closer through his energy.   
“What have you been doing?” he asked, and led Goten to sit on the small couch that was against the wall. Goten perched on the edge of his seat and took his scouter off, pocketing it.   
“Uh...oh, you know, the usual.” He gulped, wondering if Trunks had found out about his sexual encounter the previous night. Trunks raised a brow in amusement but said nothing, instead drinking in the sight of the slender Saiyan next to him.   
“Well, I have news, and it’s not very good news but we can work around it.”  
“Trunks, can it wait? I just…I want to just...spend one hour where the outside world doesn’t exist and it’s just us. Just one hour?” he pleaded, tears forming rapidly in his eyes. Trunks scooted forward and reached out, touching Goten’s cheek tenderly.   
“Whatever you want, Goten.” Goten nodded and then reached out and grabbed Trunks’ face, pulling it to his deftly and crushing their lips together. Goten sighed into Trunks’ mouth as their tongues snaked around each other and he pushed Trunks back with the force of his desire.   
They started relieving each other of their clothes, and soon Trunks was picking Goten up and carrying him to the bed, the younger Saiyan’s legs wrapped around his waist. They crashed onto the bed and became lost in each other, their breathing hot and fast and their fingers grazing over each other’s skin. Trunks paused in his barrage of kissing to position his aching prick at Goten’s tight hole, and pushed himself in eliciting matching groans from both of them. Goten wrapped his legs around Trunks as he shoved his hips into Goten’s ass, and then he fell on Goten’s mouth once more.   
Goten was on fire that night, taking what he wanted from Trunks uncaring of the reality of their situation. He just wanted one night before everything hit the fan, one night where he felt valued and appreciated even if reality said otherwise. He was in a world of bliss feeling Trunks’ thick column of flesh forcing itself into and out of him, jarring him with each movement. Trunks started shaking, unable to contain his rising orgasm, and Goten felt him shoot his load inside him. He didn’t care that he hadn’t come yet, because he wasn’t done with Trunks yet.   
They stayed glued to the mouth as Trunks softened and pulled out, gasping at the sensitivity he felt as the cool air kissed his skin. Trunks started kissing his way down towards Goten’s shaft, planting wet open mouthed licks all over him, nibbling around here and there and teasing his skin tauntingly. He got to his pelvis and grinned at him before skirting around the area Goten needed release from most. He realized he was growing hard again already and that he’d need to take Goten again.   
“Trunks,” Goten half sobbed, half moaned in pleasure as he longed for his release, “please.”  
“Turn over,” Trunks commanded in a hoarse whisper, and Goten eagerly complied, his tail lifting just enough to be out of the way. He felt Trunks behind him, probing him with his tongue and fingers, and he wanted to be nailed by his cock so he was getting frustrated. Trunks picked up on the cues and it wasn’t long before he was ramming into the beta Saiyan once more, a groan of approval escaping Goten’s lips. Trunks raked his nails over Goten’s hips and ass, unknowingly laying a claim on him.   
Trunks never got the talk about alpha’s and beta’s from his father because his father thought that was the help’s job, so what was about to happen could have been blamed on anyone but the two carrying out the act. Goten was lonely and wanted to be loved, ached to belong somewhere, and Trunks was horny and knew he was highly attracted to Goten.   
He was fucking Goten so hard that his hips were slapping against Goten’s soft ass, and he growled at the small mewls of encouragement and pleasure that Goten was emitting. Feeling his climax growing once more, he leaned forward and tore off the makeshift bandage that Goten had covered the bite from the previous night before sinking his teeth into it once more. Goten screamed in pain and pleasure as he and Trunks came together in an explosion of lust. He grabbed Trunks arm and bit into it blindly, feeling the blood run down his throat and Trunks bit his shoulder harder in reaction.   
When they came down from their high-like lust, Trunks pulled out and laid down beside Goten. Goten rolled over onto his side with a groan and their tails moved to cover each other automatically as they embraced in a litany of soft kisses.   
Trunks’ strong hands brought Goten closer to him, and Goten shuddered in ecstasy at being so close to someone that was so out of his league. He shut his eyes as he nuzzled into Trunks’ neck and started purring as Trunks glided his finger tips over the other’s back. They lie like that for a while, in silence, before Trunks spoke.   
“Goten?” he said softly.   
“Mm?” Goten was half asleep and comfortable, but he opened his eyes and indicated he was listening.   
“I’ve been called back to the Capital. I have to leave tomorrow.” Goten reared back and regarded him through wide eyes.   
“NO!” he said forcefully. Trunks looked at him sadly.   
“I’m afraid it’s true. I have to leave, but I-”   
Goten launched himself away from Trunks and started dressing numbly, fury coursing through him.   
“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” he spat out, and Trunks looked confused.   
“Goten, if you’ll just listen-”  
“No, you listen! Do you even know what just happened here?” he gestured at the ripped sheets and rumpled blankets that were forever ruined, likely. He continued before Trunks even had time to speak.   
“No, you know what, don’t answer that because I already know you have no fuckin’ idea wha’ jus’ ‘appe’d ‘ere!” he started reverting to Porspeke as he bit back bitter tears.   
“Ya’ fuck’d m’ und yur leavin’! Ya fuckin’ cunt!” Trunks looked utterly lost, his icy blue eyes searching Goten’s face frantically to see where he’d gone wrong. Goten forced his brother’s long sleeve shirt back over his shoulders, wincing as the movement ripped his wound open further.   
“Ah’ fuck’d m’sel wiv ya’, ah’ fuckin’ fell ‘ard!” He shouted, tears streaming down his face.   
“Goten, wait!” Trunks got up and Goten whirled around and punched him as hard as he could in the face. Screaming at him, he left, slamming the door behind him, and ran up the stairs two at a time fearing the Prince would try to follow him. He stormed down the hallway and fumbled with the key code at Turles’s apartment and wiped at his tears in frustration so he could focus.   
He clattered into the door and just barely managed to avoid slamming the door behind him, nearly forgetting his brother was asleep on the couch with the Commander. He strode straight to the bedroom, stripped once more (wincing as the shirt tore at the oozing wound) and went to the shower. He turned on the water as hot as it would go and sank to the floor, sobbing quietly.   
‘I’m so done...I can’t do this anymore...I’m only good for one thing, and it’s being a whore...Rory’s right about me…’ he sat there for a long while, weeping bitter tears and scratching his forearms hard enough to draw blood in order to punish himself for being so stupid and naive. It was in this state that his brother found him, oozing blood and nearly comatose from shock an hour later.


	12. Chapter 12

“GOTEN!” Gohan screamed and rushed into the shower, picking his brother up into his arms and searching for the open wounds. He yelled for Turles who was admittedly not very far away, and the Alpha male sprung into action. He hadn’t been made to a Commander for nothing, and he’d been a damned good medic when he was still out Purging Planets as well as being an immensely powerful Saiyan, moreso than what was expected of him since he was technically considered a third class.   
“Keep his head above his heart, and keep him under the water,” Turles said authoritarian-like. He strode over to the cabinets that were over the sink and pulled out bandaging and they set to work placing special healing salve over most of the worst cuts, however when they got to Goten’s backside, they gave mixed signs of distress. Turles hissed and Gohan gasped.   
“Is that….what I think it is?” Gohan said through clenched teeth, and he glanced up at his alpha to find he also looked extremely grim.   
“Yes. He’s been mated, Gohan. We need to get him conscious, because he’s been a very naughty Saiyan and has to give us some answers if he wants us to help him,” Turles explained. Gohan nodded, tears of frustration starting to fall from his eyes.   
“Gods...why did this have to happen now of all times? He’s been so good for so long!” he gritted out in frustration, wanting to pull out his hair. He was completely soaked by now and Turles leaned forward to shut off the water so that they could dry him off.   
“The salve is going to be completely useless on that bite, whoever mated him neglected to lick it shut.”  
“Well...can any alpha do the same?” asked Gohan hopefully. Turles narrowed his eyes and then pinched the bridge of his nose.   
“I am only going to do this once; the reason being that I am your alpha, Gohan, not his. His alpha or whoever it was that mated him should have done this for him. It’s obvious this person doesn’t care about him at all. By the God…” He leaned down and started growling, which made Gohan and Goten both shiver. Keeping eye contact with Gohan, Turles leaned down and licked Goten’s wound on his back, knowing the special properties that his alpha saliva held would heal it faster, but not as fast as it would have had his own mate done it.   
Gohan shivered again, this time from something completely different at the feral look Turles was giving him. He raised his head and wiped his lips on his long sleeved shirt and Gohan felt hot all of a sudden. Blushing, he looked down and started helping Turles bandage the wound as best they could since it was in such an awkward location. The heat that spread between them was only intensified by Gohan’s reluctance to wake his brother up, and Turles knew it so he smirked knowingly at him before he stepped up and back from them.   
Gohan turned his brother over in his arms and stroked his cheek with his tail, then when the gentle touch didn’t work, started slapping his face smartly.   
“Goten, wake up!” He said loudly, and eventually Goten gave a huge shuddering sigh and blinked his eyes open.  
“Wha’s tha’ racket?” he murmured, and Gohan breathed a sigh of relief.   
“Thank the God for this,” he said, more to himself than anyone else present.   
“Put a robe on him. He has some explaining to do,” Turles said as he walked out, clearly pissed at the entire situation. The act he’d just performed on the unconscious Saiyan was inherently intimate, and he was still battling his arousal and anger at the fact he couldn’t have been doing it to Gohan. He started pacing back and forth waiting for the two beta Saiyans to come back into the room, and when they did he instructed them to sit on the bed. He ran a hand through his hair and then spun around to face them.   
“Goten, I am trying very hard to not track down whoever it was that you’ve mated with and pull their liver out through their gullet,” he started hotly. “Do you even understand what’s just happened?”   
Goten looked down at the floor as shame crept over him and he shook his head.   
“We were just having sex and he bit me...he never did it before though…” he murmured softly.   
“Who is he?” Gohan asked, not unkindly. Goten hesitated.   
“An official. Like I said. I can’t tell you more than that.”  
“Goten…” Turles wiped his hand over his face in frustration and Goten looked up miserably.   
“Look, I can never be with him, alright? Let’s just please let it go already, let’s forget this entire trip ever happened and go back to our normal daily lives aboard the ship.” He said with feeling.   
“‘Ten…” Gohan wrapped him into a tight hug while Goten broke into broken sobs. Turles snarled and left the room, unable to cope with the high tides of emotion running through the two beta males. He walked into the living room and wondered what the hell he was going to do when his scouter started beeping at him.   
Hastily securing it over his ear, he said “Yes?” curtly before he remembered he wasn’t supposed to answer like that.   
“Commander Turles, this is the Saiyan Docking Representative letting you know that all repairs are done to your Vessel and you are to leave at 0700 hours tomorrow morning.”  
“Understood. Out.” He clicked off the scouter and sighed heavily before going back into the room.   
“Alright, you got your wish. The ship is done, we depart tomorrow.” He turned and walked back out of the room rigidly. Gohan looked at Goten after his alpha left the room and held him close to his chest, calming him. Once he was in a better state of mind, Gohan started purring to him and he fell into a deep sleep. Gohan sighed and laid down next to him, searching through random files and transmissions on his scouter when Turles crept in. Gohan glowered at him as he crawled onto the bed, glancing at the sprawled out Goten next to Gohan before aligning their hips to meet.   
Gohan eyed him wearily but couldn’t quell the arousal that shot through him like a bullet at the action. Turles’ dark eyes flashed dangerously and Gohan subconsciously pressed his hips into the alpha Saiyan.   
“Admit it. You’ve wanted me for awhile now,” Turles quipped. Gohan frowned up at him as the alpha started moving his hips back and forth in a figure eight motion.   
“I have not,” Gohan said blushing violently. Turles leaned down and kissed him infinitely slowly, leaving Gohan wanting more. He moved to straddle the other Saiyan’s hips and smirked down at him triumphantly.   
“Mm. Is that so?” he said, running his hands through Gohan’s hair. An involuntary shudder ran up Gohan’s spine and he groaned softly at the touch. Turles reached down to Gohan’s crotch and grabbed it roughly, making the beta gasp.   
“Turles!” he hissed, and the alpha smirked once more.   
“More?” he asked, leaning forward and nibbling his earlobe while he continued fisting Gohan’s crotch. “I can keep this up all night if you want,” he teased. Gohan bit his lip in frustration and glared up at him, his eyes belieing his verbal abuse.   
“Yeah, I’m sure you guys could, but uh,” Goten said with a huge yawn, “I’m not into watching my brother get his rocks off with his mate.” Turles sprung off of Gohan as if he’d been burned and Gohan’s face was crimson.   
“Goten!”   
“Gohan!” Goten matched his tone evenly, disgusted with everyone in the room. Turles looked suitably abashed and Gohan marched to the bathroom to take care of his problem. Turles’ jaw went slack as he realized what the beta was doing behind the closed door and Goten made a noise of distaste in the back of his throat before throwing the blankets off of himself and pushing past the disgruntled horny Saiyan on his way out. Turles walked over to the bathroom door and rubbed himself against it, emitting a particular pheromone that would make him nearly irresistible to Gohan.   
Gohan was in the bathroom slowly stroking his aching dick and smelled Turles on the other side of the door. With a growl low in his throat, he launched forward and wrenched open the door, pulling him roughly inside and then forcing their lips together desperately. Turles reached down and pushed him to the ground, the pair colliding in a hard smack. Winded, Gohan tried catching his breath but gasped when he felt Turles’ lips enclose around the head of his cock once more. Gohan moaned in delight, clawing his hands down his face as his mind sank slowly into madness.   
“Gods, Turles!” he mewled through his fingers as the alpha Saiyan slid his tongue along the vein on the underside of Gohan’s dick. Gohan arched his back, his tail writhing around on the floor beside him. Turles smirked, the action making him choke slightly on Gohan’s thick member in his mouth, but it didn’t make him pull back. He only went further, gagging more. The noises of their coupling wafted out to the living room and Goten, against his better judgement, perked his ears up and started listening in. He started feeling aroused at the noises, and then felt like punching himself in the gut...gods, what was wrong with him? He only hoped they’d hurry the hell up and get it over with before something else started happening.   
He heard Gohan have his release, more gagging, and then Turles grunting. He rolled his eyes, wanting to die when he heard Turles groan throatily “Ugh….you’re so fucking good at that.” A few minutes later, the two Saiyans exited, Gohan wiping his mouth on his sleeve and Turles looking immensely satisfied.   
“Ugh. You guys are sick.” Goten complained loudly. Gohan flushed and then started throwing on his coat. Goten and Turles looked at him confused.   
“Let’s go out. It’s our last night here, and I need...air.”  
“Yeah, I would too if I’d had eight inches of uncut love in my mouth too,” Goten muttered under his breath. Turles rolled his eyes and smirked as Gohan flushed deeper, shoving his arms through his coat. The three Saiyans exited the apartment and left the building, Gohan and Turles being stuck together like magnets, their tails and arms encircling each other. Goten put his arm through Gohan’s free arm and he smiled hesitantly at them before he and Gohan burst out laughing. Turles looked at them in utter confusion, having no idea why they were acting like this.   
“Do na’ ever doit agin’, ‘Han. Toties awks.” Gohan smirked and blushed, then nodded at his twin.   
“Ya’, whatev’. Tell’im tha’.”  
“Ya’ buth’r gunna geddit, ya’ fuckin’ dicks.” Turles interrupted, and then the two brothers laughed harder as they turned the corner and arrived at the library they’d been to their first night at Olympus.   
“Goten, have you ever been inside a bookstore?” Gohan asked casually. Turles came to the aid of the youngest amongst them.   
“Don’t let him fool you, he was completely shell shocked when he was here for the first time too.” Gohan narrowed his eyes at his alpha and Turles smirked. Goten laughed and then it turned into a gasp when they entered.   
“Shit!” he hissed to himself as he put a hand up on the volumes of novels that awaited to be read.   
“Hey, pick out what you want, I’ll buy!” he said excitedly, and Gohan grinned excitedly.   
“Really?”  
“No, Goten keep your money, Gohan’s on my ticket.”   
“Hey guys, can we go shopping somewhere else after this too?” Goten started chattering excitedly, and Gohan looked at Turles as if asking for permission.   
“Goten, you really should save your money you know,” Turles said with a frown, but it was lost on the young beta who was becoming enraptured in the books. 

 

Goten wandered off on his own, his eyes wide at the sheer mass of books surrounding him. His brother and the Commander weren’t far off, and they kept kissing and giggling, their hands petting at each other constantly. Goten was ignoring them best he could, until he stumbled across a section that was about Saiyan Lore. There were several tomes all ranging in size and length, but his eyes kept alighting on one certain tome that was just out of his reach. He stuck his tongue out between his lips in concentration as he climbed the shelves just enough so he could reach it, and blew the dust off the cover once it was in his arms. He leafed through it, and then suddenly a silver ring fell out next to his feet.   
He crouched down and picked it up, pocketing it, before looking at the page that it had been laying on. It had something about the origins of the Saiyan race, and their pantheon of gods and goddesses. Interested, he read about the Saiyan God named Eiren and his origins; he was originally a regular Saiyan that went through ascension rituals and intense training to become who he was, but then when he came back from his training the world was in utter turmoil. The other Lords were fighting over land and killing off other Saiyans, and Eiren had been so moved by the plight of his people that he’d become a ruthless eliminator, rising to the top as the King of all Saiyans, a God amongst the other Super Saiyan Lords. A young Saiyan Hero had arisen that was capable of wielding a power that could injure those of the Gods, and Eiren had fallen madly in love with him...but it was not to last as the Hero fell in a battle.   
Goten was interrupted from reading more of the Saiyan God named Eiren, but he was highly intrigued and decided he would buy this book.   
“What have you got there?” Gohan threw his arm around his brother’s shoulders, giggling and flushed pink. Goten rolled his eyes.   
“Ugh. Nevermind. I’m buying this. Where’s your lover?” he teased his brother, and was satisfied at the reaction that came across Gohan’s face.   
“He’s around the corner.”  
“HA YOU ADMITTED IT!”   
“SHUDDUP YA’ FECKIN’ WRETCH!” Gohan hissed and they got into a slight scuffle, Gohan holding his twin in a headlock, and this was how Turles found them when he came back around the corner holding a sack of books. Frowning, he growled low in his throat to make the two betas separate. Another man was looking at the commotion from down the aisle at them slightly irritated.   
“Friggin’ Saiyans,” the man muttered, and Turles growled at him before grabbing the two unruly betas and dragging them up to the counter to pay for their books. He slapped Gohan on the ass smartly and then put his hand into his back pocket to draw him nearer him. Gohan blushed heavily but leaned into his alpha on instinct. Goten paid for his book and the three of them left the store, wondering what else they were to do. Goten piped up.   
“Hey, can we go to that store with the half bitten fruit as its logo? I want to see what’s in there.” Turles nodded and they walked down the street to go into the store. He was aware they sold electronics, but it was all foreign to him since electronics really were not his area of expertise. The store was very brightly lit and hurt his eyes, but he pressed on knowing it was important to the betas. Gohan was immediately enthralled in what looked like two metal slabs put together. He stood behind him with his arms folded over his chest and tried to ignore the headache that was emerging from the bright lights.   
“Ya’know, these are all kind of outdated since we have holocomputers in each room on the ship you guys,” he stated. Gohan ignored him blatantly and Goten looked up at him.   
“I know but...this is for personal use.”  
“Fair enough.” Turles had to concede with that, anything he did on his own private computer was his to know, and not logged directly into the ship's memory. They were there for an hour or so, and then they both left with packages and the employee looked very smug at having made such a good sale to an alien race. Turles rolled his eyes and they all went back to the apartment to spend their last night on Olympus the best way Saiyans knew how to party. 

 

“‘Han, ya’ve chocolate on ya’ nose,” Turles murmured to his mate-to-be, and leaned forward to wipe it off him. There wasn’t actually anything there but Gohan and he were sitting side by side against the couch, each clutching a bottle of some random human alcohol. Gohan giggled at the touch from his alpha and leaned in closer after.   
“Ah’ dun’ave no goodies,” he slurred. Turles frowned, his drunken Porspeke difficult for even him to understand. Goten was curled up in a living chair over in the corner, with headphones plugged in, totally enthralled by his new laptop.   
“Mmm, ya’ culd’ve fooled’m.” He purred into the beta’s ear, and Gohan giggled again.   
“Ya’ dun’ ‘ave tah be like tha’, always s’gruff,” Gohan pushed at his arm and Turles smirked.   
“S’in the job description,” he muttered before taking a long draft from the bottle in his hand. Gohan stretched and ran his hands down his legs, looking at Turles sensually. He had somehow changed into a pair of pajama shorts and a normal tee shirt during the chaos of coming home and opening the bottles. Goten had elected not to as he was focused on other things, but Gohan and Turles were engrossed in each other.   
Turles turned his head to Gohan, his arms folded over his knees, and he was pulled into his beta’s dark chocolate brown eyes as they touched noses. Gohan giggled again and pulled away teasingly. Turles rose an eyebrow as he watched him crawl away, but then it turned into a smirk as Gohan clumsily crawled onto the alpha’s lap.   
“You’re so warm,” Gohan muttered sleepily, putting his face into the alpha’s neck. Turles took the bottle out of Gohan’s hand and set it out of reach from the beta. Gohan pouted at the action and lunged for it, but Turles detained his hand easily.   
“You’re not tired, are ya’?” said Turles teasingly. Gohan meant to growl, but instead purred at the retort. He shifted so he was sitting squarely on top of Turles’ thighs, and the breath caught in his throat when the beta rubbed against him subconsciously. Gohan grinned evilly, knowing full well what he was doing, and Turles reached behind him to grab his ass roughly.   
“Your brother is sitting right over there,” he warned, and Gohan rolled his eyes.   
“So...he’s not paying attention,” he said, which was the truth; Goten was completely inside his own little world discovering things he had never known existed. He was quickly becoming very interested in humanity as a whole.   
Turles growled and moved his hands up to Gohan’s hips.   
“You’d better tread lightly right now, Gohan. I don’t know if I’ll be able to control my urges when I’m compromised by alcohol,” he warned, and groaned when Gohan’s lips moved to his neck and started licking a single line from his ear to his collar.   
“Would you really deny me right now?” he said against his alpha’s neck, grinding on Turles’ rapidly thickening cock. He groaned again.  
“You’d better slow it down Gohan, before we get into trouble.” Turles said, his voice falling hoarse. He gripped Gohan’s thighs tightly as a wave of excitement coursed through him, and Gohan moaned into his ear. Turles leaned his head back onto the couch and could only lie there and take Gohan’s ministrations to his neck. If he moved so much as a finger, he feared he’d alpha the fuck out and take him right then and there.   
‘He’s drunk, you can’t do this, you can’t take advantage of him,’ he told himself, but rationale was quickly going out the door at each bite and lick from the beta.   
“Mmn…” his eyes slid shut as Gohan kissed his chest, sliding his hands up under his shirt and teasing one of the alpha’s brown nipples. Growling, he fisted Gohan’s hair and pulled his head back enough so that he could return the favour, kissing and sucking hard enough to give him marks all along his skin. Gohan gasped and unwittingly bucked his hips against Turles, making the alpha growl again.   
“Gohan…” he looked up at the glossy eyed Saiyan on top of him and knew he was running completely on instinct. “Gohan, I promised I would take you when you go into heat.” Gohan eyed him with difficulty since Turles was pulling his head back. He pouted and growled in frustration.   
“So...we can still fool around…” pouted Gohan.   
“Oh, no we can’t. I don’t trust myself not to take you right now if we continue this.” Gohan rubbed his body against Turles’ and purred, entwining their tails together. ‘Ah, shit…’ thought Turles to himself and he brought Gohan’s lips down and crushed them to his. They were so intent in their make out session that neither of them noticed Goten slowly slip out of the room, looking at them in slight disgust before locking himself in the bedroom with his laptop and book.   
Gohan went to pull back from the kiss but Turles growled and it was enough to send shivers down Gohan’s spine.   
“Turles...please?” he whimpered, and the alpha’s cock twitched.   
“Dammit Gohan…” he sighed in frustration, and looked up at his beta. His face was completely flushed, chest rising and falling heavily, lips parted invitingly. Suddenly, he was shoving Gohan to the ground and kissing him roughly once more; Gohan opened his mouth to his alpha and wrapped his legs around his waist, spurring him on. Turles growled again, matching the level of Gohan’s purr. He pulled back with a smirk.   
“I knew you wanted to be dominated by me, dirty slut.” Gohan blushed heavily and scowled at him.   
“Gods, Turles, do you always have to open your mouth and ruin shit?” Gohan hissed. Turles chuckled and ground his hips into his beta’s hard.   
“When I take you, and I think it’s coming soon, you won’t be disappointed. I will take you and make you mine, for eternity. But it’s not time yet.” He said with an air of finality, and Gohan looked decidedly dejected. Smirking down at him, he crouched and fingered the hem of Gohan’s shorts. Gohan narrowed his eyes at the older Saiyan.   
“Turles…” he growled, and Turles smirked.   
“Hmm...while I’ve got you here…” he yanked down Gohan’s shorts and reveled in the gasp that arose from his beta when he enclosed his lips around the head of Gohan’s aching erection.   
“Ah! Turles!” the beta moaned breathily, his hips bucking upwards into Turles’ mouth. Turles knew he would need to give him release because a beta on the prowl could be dangerous as they emitted very particular pheromones that might attract other alphas.   
He always savoured every moment he had with Gohan, but tonight he had to hurry to release him. He went down on him efficiently and quickly, his own arousal rising at every gasp and groan that came from his beta. Smirking around the slender cock in his mouth, he prodded in between Gohan’s cheeks searching for that warm heat he sought. When he found it, Gohan arched his back and came instantly. Turles sat back on his haunches, eyeing him hungrily and wiping his mouth on his sleeve. He pulled Gohan’s shorts back up, and brought the dazed beta forward.   
“Now my darling, you need to sleep.”  
“But I...you haven’t…” Turles silenced him with a swift kiss and reassured him   
“I’ll get mine when I take you. It’ll be worth it.” He picked up his beta and held him close, taking him to the bedroom and cursing the fact the door was locked. He input his code and it unlocked, Gohan giggling sleepily.   
“The door almost won, T.” Turles glanced at him and laid him down next to his brother who was reading a book, and who incidentally glared at them. Gohan curled up to his brother and was asleep within seconds. Goten looked at his brother and then rolled his eyes.   
“Well I certainly hope he lasts longer than this when you actually do take him.” he muttered, and Turles walked away, not deigning to give him a response.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a longer chapter this time, but that just means moar reading yay!

Gohan rolled out of bed and hit the ground running. The apartment was in a flurry of commotion, Turles and Goten having already been up and had breakfast. 

“Fuck!” he hissed to himself as he realized he wouldn’t have time to shower until they were already back on the ship, and he slipped into a pair of comfortable under-clothes that fit his body like a glove and then put his bulky coveralls on over them. He would likely have to get to work the moment he was back on the ship, and he was not looking forward to it. Growling, he slid to a halt into the kitchen and slammed his feet into his boots before calling something out to his brother. 

“‘Ten, ‘ave ya’ sain’m socks?” 

“Nuh, why?” He peered up from where he was zipping his suitcase shut tight and Gohan cursed to himself. Turles, meanwhile, was eyeing him from where he was leaning up against the counter drinking a glass of who knew what. 

“You look downright delicious today,” he said low enough only Gohan heard, who blushed. 

“Turles…” he rolled his eyes and attempted to roll it off but within the past week he’d become quite attached to the alpha; in fact he would hazard a guess it was past simple attraction now. 

“So...are you going to deny me when we get back on the ship?” Turles asked, his eyes like fire. Gohan looked confused. 

“N-no? Did you want me to?” Goten’s head snapped up and his eyes narrowed, wondering where this conversation was going and willing to fight the alpha for his brother’s dignity. 

“No darling, I don’t. I just wanted to make sure you understood that I’m still your alpha, and I’m not letting you go.” Gohan blushed and nodded, and went over to Turles. Standing up on his tiptoes, he kissed the alpha on the cheek and Turles felt warmth spread throughout him at the brief contact. Goten let out a sigh of relief and returned to fighting with his luggage. He was excited to be getting off this metal contraption that had held nothing but anger and hurt for him. He hoped that things would get better in the future, and he clutched the special silver ring that he’d gotten from the book in his pocket. 

 

“Saiyan Starship Cerberus, you are cleared to leave station Olympus.” A voice came on over the speaker as the Saiyan’s stalked towards the airlock doors. “Good luck on your mission, Hell Hounds.” Turles howled suddenly and quickly, and it was followed by a couple more responding howls and many sniggers from those around them. Gohan rolled his eyes and put his bag higher up on his shoulder. 

There were also several wolf whistles when Turles and Gohan came aboard, to which Gohan flushed heavily. 

“I wish they would shut up already,” Goten muttered as he glared at the two Saiyan’s next to him. There was lots of pissed off looks as some Saiyans passed some promissory notes back and forth. Apparently they had bet on whether or not Turles would be successful in claiming the attractive young beta, and Goten frowned. 

“Dammit Turles,” muttered one guy who had to give up a fifty note to someone else. Gohan flushed and followed his brother back to their room. Turles had to split from them and Gohan looked somewhat lost, but figured he’d be busy soon enough, once they were in the air once more. Everyone left to their own quarters to get buckled in for take off, and lock their luggage inside the locker compartments. 

Gohan sat down with a sigh and leaned back, running a hand through his tousled hair. Goten sighed unhappily. Gohan looked at him sadly. 

“Hey. He can’t get you on here, ok? Me and Turles are looking out for you, and the captain knows about it and has set out an alert Galaxy wide for him. I’ll kill him if he tries coming for you,” Gohan said, and meant every second of it. He might not have been a purging warrior or a soldier, but he’d been fighting his entire life; it wasn’t until he was older that he realized it was because he was a beta and people wanted to control him. Goten was a little bit meeker, but still could be quite ferocious if pressed. 

“Gohan...I’m scared…” he admitted quietly. The ship took off just then and all talk was paused while the ship sped away from Olympus. When the call came over the comm systems that they were free to move about the ship once more, Gohan unbuckled his chair and knelt in front of Goten. 

“I understand, ‘Ten. No one blames you for what happened, ok?” Goten teared up and looked down, ashamed of everything that had gone on in the last few days, and Gohan pulled him into a tight hug. Goten allowed himself a few moments of weakness before he knew he’d have to pull himself together. He would just have to try his hardest to get over it all, and he’d have to do it alone to be considered a strong Saiyan. 

 

The next few days were shaky for Goten. Even though his brother was able to get right back to work on repairs, the captain had called him to his quarters to have a private meeting with him and Turles, which was where he was sitting at that very moment waiting for the captain to speak up. 

“Alright, Goten. The Commander here says he vouches for your safety, and that he watched over you when we were on Olympus. Now, there is a counselor on board that was charged by the Embassy to come and help you through this, and I’m moving your station to be closer to where I can keep an eye on you myself. The Saiyan Empire takes these situations very seriously, and you’re aboard my vessel thus I am ultimately to blame if something worse had happened.” 

“Permission to speak, sir?” Goten asked hesitantly, and the captain nodded for him to continued. 

“I don’t want to be a burden on anyone sir, I…didn’t mean for...” his throat closed with the weight of guilt and emotion that was pressing upon him at that moment. 

“Nonsense, I don’t mind it. Gives me a break from the dullness of running a ship, I’ll say.” Goten gave him a weak smile and the captain dismissed them. He stood up and had his tail wrapped tightly around his waist as he shook the captain's hand before exiting out of the room. He looked around nervously before Turles came up and laid a hand on his shoulder. 

“It’ll be alright, Goten. I’ll do whatever it takes to keep him away from you.” Turles said in a low yet reassuring voice. He nodded and then started walking along the halls back towards his room. He’d been given light duty for the day had to go meet with the counselor later, so he found  a hidden nook and shelved himself there. It was safest for him to be hidden away, he felt, so he’d been working on finding a lot of secret hideouts. Gohan probably knew about most of them but then that was his job to know. He fell asleep, his tail curled around him protectively, up high enough even one of the tallest of Saiyans couldn’t see him unless they were looking right at him.

 

Gohan had a trace on his brother, but it kept disappearing every so often. He frowned to himself as he strode down the hallways, nose in the air, tracking him down. Saiyan’s relied on their sense of smell more-so than other races, because it was so heightened along with their sense of hearing. Gohan stopped in his tracks as he heard a light snore coming from above him, and he sighed. Goten was hiding again, something he hadn’t done since he was very small and hiding from their father in various small places, only when he was in trouble though. 

Gohan had to hand it to him, he’d picked his spot wisely; high up and out of reach, and he’d only found him because of the little snore that he was very acutely used to. He searched around for something he could climb on to get up to him, and his eyes alighted on an old cabinet that he pushed over to where Goten was. It wobbled heavily and he thought it might topple for a moment or so, but then once he was securely up in the ceiling he was no longer nervous. He reached out and gently shook his brother awake. 

“Hey, wake up sleepy head.” He said, and Goten came awake with a start. 

“Get back! Oh, it’s you.” The fire faded from his eyes and he calmed down when he saw the look of confusion and sadness on his brother’s face. 

“Goten...why are you up here?” Goten struggled to sit up and had to hunch his head in order to speak to his brother. Gohan’s legs were dangling over the side and he gave a sudden yelp when his foot was grabbed and someone tried pulling him down. Goten’s eyes bugged out and then he smirked when he heard Turles laughing from down below. 

“What are you two weirdos doing?” he asked roughly, through a laugh. Gohan scowled at him. 

“You dick, I was up here talking to my brother.” Gohan retorted. 

Turles reached out and pushed the cabinet away and Gohan immediately started complaining. 

“Turles! You put that back right now!” 

“Hmm...you know, I think I rather like the idea of you jumping into my arms instead.”

“You’re sick, you know that?” 

“I’ve been told. But you like it, don’t even try to deny it,” smirked Turles. Gohan rolled his eyes and then grinned at his brother conspiratorially. 

“You should go down first.” 

“He’d leave you up here,” Goten said with his eyes narrowed. 

“No he wouldn’t. All I would have to do is say I’d either be promiscuous or hurt myself somehow.” Gohan whispered back. Goten sighed and pushed his brother out through the hole unexpectedly, sending Gohan down to the ground in a rush of limbs. Turles caught him effortlessly and grinned at him, Gohan’s eyes widened and his pulse rapid. 

“Mmm, I love it when you look like that,” Turles murmured, then set down the irate beta and looked up at Goten. 

“Now it’s your turn, Goten. How did you get up there in the first place?” He asked curiously. 

“Oh, you know...the usual.” He avoided the question and carefully pushed himself off the ledge, landing in Turles’ outstretched arms. The alpha put him down immediately noting how Gohan was growling at them. He regarded him with a raised eyebrow and then walked over to his chosen and slapped his ass. Predictably, Gohan snarled back and threw a punch at him which he easily dodged with a laugh. 

“Saw it coming a mile away, dollface.” He put Gohan’s arms behind his back and made him move forward while he walked them to their quarters. Gohan was in the mood for a fight, and he tried dodging out from Turles’s grasp, but the Alpha male was expecting him to do something of the sort. Goten regarded them with vague curiousity, used to how Turles had always been able to rile up his twin so easily. He watched Gohan and Turles go at it, starting a fight in the middle of the hallway, and so he stood up against the wall and decided to record it via scouter so he could blackmail his brother at a later date. 

“You’re a dick, Turles!” he spat, and rushed the alpha, lashing out at the older Saiyan. Turles laughed openly before deftly moving behind him and kicking his legs out from under him and driving him to the ground. The fight in Gohan went out nearly immediately as a small gasp escaped his mouth followed by a peculiar smell. Turles growled low in his throat, then turned it into a purr as he nuzzled the youngers’ neck. 

“Are you fucking done?” he gritted out, and Gohan nodded. Goten smirked to himself heavily as he watched the two get up off the floor and Gohan curled into Turles’ side, their tails entwined around each other tightly. 

“Ya’know, I dunna’ thank tha’ ennah’ man ’as dun ‘im s’good a’fore,” Goten said conversationally. Turles shrugged, not really wanting to engage in this particular subject at the moment as he was fighting his own instincts to not throw Gohan up against the wall and fuck him until he begged for mercy. 

“Eh’, ‘es dunna’ good job’a tamin’ me too, ya’know.” They arrived at their quarters and Goten punched in the passcode to open the door. He leapt onto his bed and kicked off his shoes while Turles and Gohan sat down opposite him. Goten kicked back and opened his laptop immediately and started surfing about while Gohan pulled Turles down to lay next to him. 

“Ya’ dun’ haffta lie, ya’know,” Gohan said softly. Turles rose a brow at him. 

“I’m not. You’re so alluring, Gohan. I can barely keep myself from ravaging you every time we’re alone.” He ran his hand through Gohan’s black hair and the beta inhaled slowly at the touch, snuggling closer to his alpha. 

“Hmm...I don’t know what’s wrong with me...I just...really wanted to play with you earlier, I wasn’t being serious.” Gohan’s eyes slid shut as he felt warm and safe laying next to Turles. 

“Well when you come at me swinging like that, what am I supposed to think?” He wrapped an arm around Gohan’s slender waist and listened to the purr that Gohan was emitting. They fell asleep like that, petting and purring to each other, and stayed that way until it was time for dinner. 

Goten threw something at them to wake them up, and then smirked at how Turles moved his arm to protect Gohan subconsciously.  _ ‘God, they’re so cute,’ _ he thought internally. He hid his laptop underneath his pillows and blankets and pulled on his shoes while the other two in the room with him sat up and disentangled themselves from each other. 

Trying not to think of Trunks, Goten went into the bathroom and checked the bandages on his back. They weren’t too bad right now, but he’d have to change them later that night, probably after dinner. He left the bathroom and opened the panel door, telling them he’d see them at dinner. Walking along the halls he kept a sharp lookout at anyone that passed too close to him, and growled at them to make them stay away. 

_ ‘Ok, Goten, why are you acting like this?’ _ He asked himself, feeling nauseous all of a sudden. He put his arm across his stomach and crept into the chow hall to wait at the back of the line. His brother walked in with the Commander shortly thereafter, looking worn out and walked over to join him. They ate their meal in relative silence, and Goten was falling asleep again halfway through the meal. 

“Goten, are you feeling alright?” Gohan pressed the back of his hand against his brother’s cheek and felt that he was warmer than normal. 

“Shit, he’s burning up, T. Should I take him to med bay?” Goten’s eyes slid shut and he lost consciousness, his brother’s alarm fading into the background. 

 

Goten’s eyes fluttered open and he took a deep breath in, taking in all the smells around him before he let out the breath. He could smell his brother sitting in a chair next to him and other people just outside the walls of the med room, and the usual sterile smell that came with anything associated with doctors. 

“Go-han?” he whispered hoarsely, and heard a scuffle as his brother launched out of the chair. 

“Goten,” said Gohan, relief evident in his voice as he slicked the hair off of his brothers hair. 

“Mm...what happened?” 

“You passed out at dinner, and you were burning up. I freaked out and Turles helped me carry you here. Gods, Goten…” He straigtened up as the medic came in and smiled at them. 

“Well, you are a very lucky Saiyan. It seems you’re merely suffering from a human disease called the flu, and you should be over it in a few days. However, there is something else that I need to discuss with you...we had to take xrays, common procedure to make sure there were no alien probes inside of you and well...I am not quite sure how to break this to you…” the medic scratched at his head and Goten looked at him curiously. 

“Well? What is it?” asked Gohan crossly. 

“You’re pregnant, Goten.” Goten passed out once more, thinking only one single word before his head fell back against the pillow;  _ ‘fuck.’  _

 

Gohan was pacing back and forth, biting his thumb avidly while he waited for Turles to come see him. He’d sent him a cryptic message after forcing the medic to promise he wouldn’t say a word to anyone under threat of death. 

“Gohan? Darling, what’s wrong?” Turles’s voice cut across his line of thought and he ran over to the alpha for reasons he didn’t quite understand. 

“Goten’s pregnant!” he blurted out, his emotions rapidly switching from uncertain to scared to...something else, something foreign to him. Turles wrapped him into his arms and then asked where the youngest beta was, but Gohan was so shocked at the news himself that he just kept whispering it to himself over and over again. Turles shook him gently. 

“Hey. Goten needs you right now, ok? You’re the only family he has for millenia of star-tracks. I need you to focus right now, think Gohan.” Gohan calmed himself down with some difficulty and nodded, tears gathering at his eyes. Turles wrapped his beta into his arms and started purring, trying to calm him down. 

“I just...I…I failed him, T. I’m supposed to look after him and I p-promised mom and d-dad I’d keep him safe!” Gohan sobbed into Turles’ chest, and the alpha felt a surge of warmth for the young beta. 

“Shh, Gohan. I’m here. Just listen to the sound of my voice, alright? He may be your little brother, your younger twin, but you are both adults responsible for yourselves. You and I will help him through this, alright? He’s not going to be alone during this, and if I have anything to say about it, you’ll go through it with him literally.” Gohan smirked through his tears and smacked the alpha for the crude statement. 

“You’re a dog, Turles.” 

“Hmm...I don’t deny it. Now let’s go see your brother, yeah?” He wrapped his arm around Gohan’s waist and they walked back to the room where Goten was still passed out. The medic was still in there, typing notes into his wrist display. He looked up as Gohan came in and eyed him before noticing he was with the Commander. He straightened up and saluted before Turles told him to be at ease. Gohan went to stand by his brother and looked the medic straight in the eye. 

“Do you know how far along he is?” 

“Eh, by my calculations, he’s not further along than a month at most, but I even doubt he’s that far along. Has an alpha stepped forward and claimed him?” Turles and Gohan looked at each other. 

“No...he won’t tell us who the father is, or who he’s mated to...uh, this needs to be classified, no one can know about this, ever.” Gohan said, trying to choose his words carefully. Turles spoke up. 

“What my beta means to say is that this is a shock to everyone, so a little finesse in this matter would be prudent.” Gohan frowned in his direction and Turles wisely ignored him. The medic nodded. 

“I mean, I’m certainly no expert on this particularity. The experts are all back home at the capital, and the baby is so small that I nearly missed it in the cell scans. There’s really no way he’s a month along, but my guess is that he’s sick because of the baby. And you say he won’t tell you who the father is?” 

“He’s...been through a lot lately, so no, not really.” said Turles. Gohan nodded in confirmation and the medic tapped away some more notes before nodding satisfactorally. 

“Well, I take it you both know the procedure then for pregnant beta Saiyans with no mate?” Turles nodded, but Gohan looked confused.

“N-no, what do you mean? What procedure?” 

“He’ll have to be sent back home to his next of kin if no mate comes forward to take responsibility for him. I’ll leave that up to you to handle since you’re aiming to be discreet at the moment, however it will need to be done. One thing I know about pregnant Saiyans is that they can be a liability if captured...and the Empire looks down on ships that risk a beta Saiyan, especially one that is with child.” The medic looked at Gohan severely and waited til he knew the point had been driven home, then nodded and stepped out of the room. 

Gohan sunk into a chair with his head in his hands, stressed at the entire situation. Turles was at his side in an instant. 

“Calm down, it’s not the end of the world. We have time to try and figure it out...it’s frustrating me that I can’t track the Saiyan that mated him, it just keeps fading in and out, I should have been able to pick up on it by now,” he said frustratedly. Gohan shook his head.

“It doesn’t matter, T. Even if we did contact mom and dad we’re too far out for them to come get him, and it’s not like I can just leave and escort him home...I can’t fly a ship.” Turles rose a brow at him. 

“Really? As smart as you are, I would have guessed it would have been top priority for you.” Gohan gave him a wan smile. 

“I’d prefer to control the engines, not the entire ship.” 

“You can control my engine,” Turles chortled, and Gohan hit him on the arm. 

“You guys are sick,” came a weak voice from over on the table. They both rushed over to stand around him and Goten inhaled their scents before opening his eyes. 

“How long was I out for, ‘han?” 

“A couple hours. Not long. Do you remember anything?”

“....I don’t want to...but I do. I’m...I’m pregnant.” He paled significantly, putting his head in between his hands and rubbing his eyes worriedly. He sat up and wrapped his tail around his stomach, the tip rubbing the area near his navel. Tears started leaking out his eyes as he wondered what he was going to do about this, knowing full well what the law stated about unclaimed betas. He was in a very dangerous situation, and to add to his anxieties he was mated, had had sex with two alpha males, and had no idea who the baby belonged to. He refused to feel attached to the child, because it could be his assaulter’s...or it could be the Prince’s...he was confused as to what to feel exactly. 

“Hey, it’s ok, I’ll figure something out alright?” Gohan brushed his hair back from his twins  head and brought him into a close hug. Turles stood back and watched, feeling a warm feeling blossom in his chest as he did so. He went to ask the doctor if Goten was free to be discharged and found it to be true, so he came back and told the two beta’s. Goten slid his feet out from under the sheet and slipped them into the boots that Gohan placed there for him, and then they helped him to his room. 

“Gohan…” Goten started, then bit his lip as he thought better of it.

“What is it?”

“Nothing, nevermind.” Gohan sighed heavily and then asked him again.

“Don’t make me drag it out of you, pregnant or not.”

“It’s just...what do you think mom and dad are going to say?” Gohan shared a look with Turles over Goten’s shoulder. They came up to their room and Turles, who was about to walk in with them, got a call on his scouter and had to leave with a grimace and a mouthed apology. Gohan smiled at his retreat, a slight blush creeping up on his face before he shut the door and sat down with his brother. 

“Firstly, if mom and dad knew the circumstances, they wouldn’t judge you at all. Dad would want to leave his job and track down the fucker that did this to you. Secondly, it would break mom’s heart knowing that you’ve been through so much pain and heartache, and that you feel so alone.”

“But I’m… dad’s so strong and he has no one to really consider a good candidate to carry on the family's legacy; mom was a strong fighter when they were younger, and both of us have pursued completely different career paths.”

“And we’re also both beta Saiyans, Goten. Dad has three beta Saiyans under his household. Do you know how incredibly rare that is? It’s fucking nuts! He’s proud that he not only mated a beta, but then that same mate of his gave him twin sons and guess what...we’re both betas too. That means more opportunity to give him more tiny Saiyans, and Goten,” Gohan moved over to put his hand on Goten’s stomach for emphasis, “No matter who the father turns out to be, we’ll all love you and the baby. We won’t turn our backs on you because you’re ours, ‘Ten.” They embraced, Goten shaking fearfully and trying not to cry, and Gohan squeezing him as tight as he dared. 

After awhile they let go of each other and Goten went into the bathroom while Gohan went out to go train. When he knew he was alone, he bit his lip and turned his scouter on, looking for the Prince’s identification number. He had to do this, had to let him know what was going on....no, he doesn’t deserve to know, he left. The words warred in his mind as he fought with what he was going to do, and eventually scoffed before laying flat on his back on the thin mattress. 

He felt the chain around his neck that held the silver ring he’d found and he offered up a prayer to the Saiyan God.

_ ‘Please....help me.’ _ he thought as he shut his eyes and started murmuring to himself. He got up after awhile and started pacing, still praying to the god he’d read about.  _ ‘I don’t even know if you’re real...but please if you are...I don’t have anyone else to talk to. I’m so lonely, and heartbroken, and I just wish that things had turned out differently...I can’t talk to my brother because he’s in the process of being mated by someone, they’re besotted with each other. I would do whatever I could to redo it all.’  _ He continued praying for sometime, eventually reopening the book of Saiyan lore and reading more about the Saiyan God. He fell asleep with the book over his face and thus failed to notice the scouter blinking on the bedside table notifying he was receiving a transmission from someone.

_ “Hey, Goten… I know you probably don’t want to hear from me, but I just wanted to make sure everything is okay,” The voice on the left over message said, then continued. “You left in such a hurry that I couldn’t really explain anything to you. I know I’m a jerk, I know you probably hate me or don’t want to speak to me, but I am sorry, Goten. I-I want you to know that I truly care about you. I just want to make sure that you are safe… I love you. If you ever need me you can reach me on this number.”  _ The scouter clicked off, waiting for Goten to listen to it and continued blinking.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, but two in one night yay!

Gohan launched a kick at the man he was sparring with and followed up with a yell of fury as he punched the hologram rapidly in the stomach twice. He grit his teeth in frustration and sliced his hand through the training hologram, making it short out and disappear. A slow clap emerged from the sidelines followed by a sarcastic voice. 

“Wow, that man lasted all of three minutes.” Gohan spun around with his eyes narrowed, and his chest rising and falling rapidly. 

“When did you get here, ass?” 

“Mmm, I was staring at yours just now you know,” he said flirtatiously. Gohan flushed crimson and growled at him as Turles stalked towards him. Turles reached down and grabbed Gohan’s ass, forcing them together. Gohan growled again, itching for a fight. 

“You’re a dick, Turles.”

“Mmm, and you want mine inside you right now, don’t you?” Gohan bit the taller Saiyan’s shoulder, making Turles hiss through his teeth. 

“I’m not making any promises. What I want to do is punch you in the face and then make out with you furiously.” Gohan rubbed his body against Turles with his eyes lidded and lips in a snarl. Turles chuckled lowly. 

“You play a dangerous game, Gohan. I wonder…” Turles trailed off and backed Gohan up to the wall, pinning him there with his body and revelling in the look on his beta’s face. 

“You wonder what?” snarled Gohan, ready to attack.

“I wonder if you’ll be this feisty when I’ve got you beneath me, dominating you utterly with my cock and claiming you for life?” Turles leaned in so their faces were touching, and reached down to grab Gohan’s bulge in his pants. Growling, Gohan reached up and scratched the other man, and Turles pushed him harder against the wall.

“Don’t you fucking deny it, I will claim you and you’ll be mine.” Gohan scowled at him and was desperately trying not to fall prey to the slight ministrations that Turles was giving to his erection. 

“I don’t believe in love, Turles.”

“Who said anything about love, hm?”

“Ugh! You’re fucking ridiculous!” The two embraced in a passionate open-mouthed kiss, hands wandering and touching anything possible. Turles pulled away much to the chagrin of his beta and smirked down at him. 

“Much as I’d hate to leave you prone and wanting like this....I’m getting a call on my scouter. By the way…”

“Don’t you fucking leave me like this!” Gohan followed him around the room, watching as Turles answered the call with a smirk.

“Yello, this is Turles,” he kept the beta’s enrage punches at bay with ease, which only made Gohan fume more. He leapt onto the alpha and they fell backwards onto the training mat, Gohan straddling Turles’s hips. Turles captured Gohan’s hands and restrained them before turning them over and holding him beneath him, still on the call.

“Turles, I have a mission assignment for you. I need you to gather a team and bring them to the CIC as soon as possible. It’s a high level assignment.”

“Got it, I’ll be there.” He hung up with a smirk and then leaned down to kiss Gohan’s neck. 

“Alright dollface, looks like it’s your time to shine. Go to the CIC, I’ll go get your brother.”

“Wh-what?” Gohan muttered, still in a daze that Turles had calmed him with a simple kiss to the neck.

“Go. To. The. Command. Information. Centre.” Turles emphasized each word slowly, as if he were speaking to a race of subpar intelligence. Gohan scowled and struggled to throw off the lug sitting on top of him. 

“God, I’m not stupid T,” he muttered. 

“No, just incredibly horny. By the way...you’re starting to go into heat, in case you were wondering.” Turles smirked down at him and grinded his hips into the beta, finally getting a moan out of his beta. 

“Fuck!” Gohan said irritatedly, and finally was able to get up as Turles got off him. He looked down at himself and scowled again as he noticed his raging hard on. 

“Yes. We. Will.” 

“I hate you!” Gohan muttered and stormed off to the CIC. Turles stalked off to find some more engineers and Goten. The only engineers that he even trusted to go on a high level assignment were his two beta’s, and when he entered into Goten’s room and found him sobbing on the bed with his scouter playing a message, he froze. Looked like Goten would not be going on this mission with him. He backed out of the room before Goten realized he was there, and followed the scent of his aroused chosen to the command centre. He noticed a lot of other Saiyans putting their noses in the air and looking around confused and he quickened his pace to get to where Gohan was before he got attacked by someone. 

He strode into the Command Centre where Gohan was slouched down in a chair and some other engineers were sitting around chatting to each other. Turles watched Gohan out of the corner of his eye as he reported to the captain. 

“Commander Turles, reporting for duty, sir.” He saluted the captain and the captain nodded at him, notifying him to stand at ease. He did so and noticed Gohan was staring at him openly from his spot in the back. He contained a smirk with difficulty as the captain stood up and started up a presentation. 

“Roughly six hours ago we received a distress call from a sister ship saying their engines were failing and a possible radiation leak. Now, I know most of you are not trained in death or glory missions, so I’m leaving this up to you to volunteer, but one of you will have to accompany Commander Turles and fix the issue. The crew of the ship has mostly abandoned it, but there is a small retinue contained in one small section of the ship. This could take anywhere up to several hours to days to complete, so be wary.” The other engineers looked around and scratched their heads, but Gohan asked a question. 

“It’s their main engine, or one of the secondary back-up engines? And they said ‘possible’ radiation leak? How do you not know if you have a radiation leak or not?” He asked with a scowl. 

“Both; one main engine and two secondary. And they all mentioned something about power fluctuations hours before the engines failed.” The captain said, and Gohan narrowed his eyes suspiciously. This entire situation smelled like a disaster waiting to happen, and just to irk Turles he decided then and there that he would be the one to go. 

“I’ll go.”

“You will not!” Turles immediately growled at him, and the Captain and everyone else smirked at them. 

“I will, the other engineers have had no experience with engine repairs like I have, that is literally what I majored in when I was still in school. And we can’t afford to lose any good men on this ship, we need everyone we can get still on here because our own ship can’t be left completely defenseless.” He said heatedly, and Turles growled at him. The captain interrupted him. 

“Are you trying to go against my word, Commander? I did say that I was accepting volunteers for this mission, and so far Gohan is the only one saying he even wants to go,” said the captain. Turles fumed silently and sent Gohan a death glare, while Lorek spoke up. 

“To be honest, Commander, and Captain....Gohan is really the only one of us that’s qualified to go. He has the highest rating of approval from his grades, he’s fresh out of school, and he’s been on this ship for long enough that he knows what he’s about. I’d say it’s safe to send him only because the rest of us are not qualified to work on major engine repairs. I know he didn’t repair them when we had shore leave but those circumstances were different and the Enforcers had to get involved with that so he couldn’t. I’m just sayin’, you’re better off sending him than us.” He shrank back into his seat at the look Turles was giving him and refused to keep eye contact. Gohan, for his part, looked incredibly smug at the praise and stuck his tongue out at Turles when The Captain wasn’t looking. 

Turles could have hurt him if they’d been alone, but that wasn’t the only thing he wanted to do to him just then. Gohan’s scent was spiking higher in intervals of thirty minutes, and he didn’t even realize it. He was definitely going into heat because the aggression he was showing was very peculiar as far as what was normally shown in him. Turles stroked his chin in thought as he kept eye contact with the brat, feeling that the time was nearing for him to take control of the situation. 

“Lorek makes a good point, Commander. We have our candidate, unless anyone else would like to volunteer?” he asked with the air of someone who know’s what the answer was going to be before anyone even spoke. The other engineers shook their heads and it seemed the issue was settled before the captain spoke up one last time. 

“Then it’s decided; you have two hours to ready yourselves for the trip. Gohan, I’ll watch over your brother for you while you’re gone so you don’t have to worry about him.” Wisely the Captain said that whilst the other Saiyan engineers were in the room, and noted down that some of them looked at each other shiftily at hearing that. If they heard that a beta was protected then they’d pass it along through gossip and it would deter most if not all other wrongdoers from attacking him. 

Gohan nearly skipped out of the room in glee as he thought about the mission he was being sent on. He’d never gone on a solo mission before, and this really would be his time to shine. If he did well on it, perhaps he could be relocated to a royal ship and work there, or even better, be sent home to monitor security for the planet? 

His mind was awash with ideas as he moved through the halls quickly deciding what he would take with him on the mission. Just the basics, probably, he didn’t really expect it would take much longer than a week, tops. He skidded to a halt in front of his door and punched in the code excitedly, and then froze when he saw Goten curled up in a ball rocking back and forth on his bed.

“Goten?” He asked hesitantly, and moved forward to grasp his brother’s arm. Goten turned his giant dark eyes onto his brother and his lower lip quivered. 

“I-I’m sorry, I just...had a bad dream, is all.” Gohan frowned at that, not really believing it, and held his brother for a long time in silence.

“You know you can tell me anything,” he said. 

“Uh...ah’ canna say’s what is.”

“Ya’ needa do’t, er’ else ya’r gunna ‘splode.” Goten paused, and then gave a resigned sigh. He handed his brother his scouter and let him listen to the message from Trunks, and Gohan’s jaw dropped as the message continued. He started shaking. 

“Ya’ fuckin’ dinna! Nuh, ‘Ten, yuh dinna!” Goten started bawling fresh tears and Gohan stood up, throwing things into a bag that he wanted to take with him. 

“Yuh’ fuckin’ been lain’ wiv a Red? Wiv’out a wrap?! Are ya’ fuckin’ wrecked?” 

“‘Han, plaise! Ah’ dinna wannit teh happ’n, it jus’ fecking did ya’know!” Goten pleaded with his brother, confused as to why he was putting things into a bag as if he was leaving. 

“‘Gods, Goten!” he fumed, and spun around to face his twin who was still sitting down helplessly. 

“Yeh jus’ fuckin’ needa calm, alrigh’? I’ll hafta figure it out whenna get back.” 

“The fuck ya’ mean, ‘get back’?” Goten asked in confusion. 

“I’ve gotta mission wivva Commander, Turles.” 

“Yeh fuckin’ leavin’ me whenna need ya!”

“Itsa fuckin’ required mission, Goten!” Gohan yelled back, and Goten sprung to his feet. 

“Ya’know, yar’a fuckin’ dick!”

“I’m notta man that fucked’ wivva Red, now’m I! ‘Nd nuh wrap! I dun fuckin’ b’live this!” Gohan threw his arms up in the air and Goten stood where he was, tears rolling down his pale face. 

“I was inna heat, Gohan! A fuckin’ heat, an’I dinna know whatta do! He said ‘e wanted me, and I wanted ‘im, annit ‘appened!” Goten yelled, and Gohan raked his fingers down his face trying to get himself to calm down. 

“Alright, alright...just...just don’t message him, whatever ya’ do, until I get back.”

“Ya, whatev. I hope ya’ fuckin’ fail.” Goten left the room, scouter on his face, and Gohan was left shellshocked at the entire situation.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gohan finally goes into heat >:D

“Everything alright, dollface?” Turles asked hanging outside the shuttle. Gohan strode in furiously with a small black bag slung over his shoulder and he growled at Turles. 

“Ah’ Fuckin’ canna say now.” He said through clenched teeth as he threw his bag in the back of the shuttle. “Let’s just get going already.” Turles shrugged and followed the beta into the small shuttle, sitting down and flipping switches in the driver’s seat. Gohan crossed his arms once he’d buckled himself in, and waited impatiently for the comms to say they could leave. 

“Here,” Turles tossed a scouter at Gohan. “New scouter, it reads radiation levels like a geiger counter and don’t worry, your transmission codes are still the same in case Goten needs to reach you.”

The name ‘goten’ seemed to send the beta into more of a rage, and Gohan started growling again. Turles looked at him in confusion as Gohan turned the scouter around in his hands absentmindedly, obviously distracted. 

“The fuck?” he muttered, but was saved further speaking from the comms director initiating their take off pattern. 

“Hangar Bay to Hornet One, copy?”

“Hornet One, everything is on and ready to go, over.” 

“Hornet One, prepare for departure, five minute countdown. All personnel must evacuate the airlock.” The clock started beeping and Turles turned on the engines, strapping himself into the commanding seat, and watched as Gohan mimicked his actions. There were different buttons each of them needed to press in order to get the thing off the ground, and he looked back out to the hangar doors as they prepared to open. 

Gohan watched with a slight nervous sensation fluttering about in his stomach

“Have you ever flown in a shuttle before, dollface?” Turles laughed, seeing the expression on Gohan’s face.

“No. I got on board the ship planetside. I never rode in a shuttle ever.” Gohan said, twisting his hands nervously while Turles gave out a maniacal laugh. Gohan scowled at him. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it nice and slow for you.”

“You’re a dick, Turles.” he muttered, feeling sick as the ship lurched forward once the doors opened. There was the typical rush as the vacuum of space nearly tore them outwards. Turles let loose a wolf howl as he thrust the engines into overdrive and fought the vacuuming sensation. 

Gohan felt decidedly sick and then Turles got onto the comms one last time before truly taking off. 

“Hornet One has left the nest, Turles out.” 

“Good luck Hornet One, sending coordinates now.” Gohan watched his alpha take control of the small spacecraft and felt like the space was pressing in on him from all sides. He leaned his head back and focused on breathing, shutting his eyes tightly. He squinted out of one eye as the Commander chuckled. 

“Easy, dollface. It’ll be all over soon. We’ve got several hours for you to get used to this, and besides,” Turles shifted a lever and the words ‘autopilot engaged’ flashed across the screen, “we’re flying easy now.” 

“Easy, he says,” Gohan scoffed. Turles turned in his seat and smirked at the beta. 

“Still itching for a fight, are you?” 

“I just got out of one.” He muttered. Turles turned to him attentively. 

“You’ve got my full attention, doll.” Gohan sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, looking anywhere but out the window in front of them. He launched into a heated discussion immediately, telling him about the fight he’d had with his twin and how it had culminated into a startling truth. 

“I found out who Goten mated with, the fucking idiot.” 

“It’s the prince, isn’t it.” Turles said flatly, and Gohan whipped around to see him as the Commander sat back in his chair easily. 

“How the fuck did you know?” 

“I had my suspicions. I told you I was having trouble tracking him, well of course I would because he’s not a full blooded Saiyan. To be perfectly honest, I’m just glad it wasn’t with Rorian.”

“But he’s gone an’ fucked wivva Red!” Gohan exclaimed, reverting to Porspeke in his rage. 

“Gohan, being angry about it isn’t going to solve anything; yes Goten and the Prince got it on, and yes that’s technically punishable by death, but do you really think the Emperor would let a beta die like that? No, the Prince is too stupid to know what he’s done obviously, and if he had known, he’d be with his mate right this second,” Turles debated hotly. 

“Gods, of all the fuckin’ Saiyans in the entire universe, he had to go and get mixed up in the one family that could fuck him over completely. UGH I WANT TO FUCKING KILL HIM!” Gohan hit his leg with a fist, snarling it out. 

“Your own brother?” 

“No, you fucking moron, the Prince!” he shouted. Turles growled at him menacingly. 

“Yeah that’s a fucking better idea Gohan, kill the fucking prince. Because that would make everything better.” Turles said scathingly. 

“DON’T YOU FUCKING PATRONIZE ME!” Gohan shouted, and Turles’s growl became louder. The tension was so thick it could have been cut with a knife, and they glared daggers at each other for several long moments before Turles spoke up again. 

“You wanna rephrase that?” he said dangerously. A shiver of excitement ran up Gohan’s spine for some reason, thrilled at the thought of what could happen next. 

“You gonna’ punish me, Turles?” he asked flippantly, and the Commander snapped. 

“You’re damn right I will.” he said with narrowed eyes, and smelled Gohan’s scent spike through the air. _ ‘This is a fucking great time for him to be going into heat,’ _ Turles thought to himself angrily. 

“Oh I’m so scared right now,” Gohan muttered through clenched teeth. Turles growled at him. 

“You should be scared; you have no idea what I’m capable of.” 

“Are we talking about battlefield or bedroom here? Because I’m so sure it’s nothing to fear.” Turles slid his seat over close to Gohan, reaching out and pushing his head back against the chair, holding his throat in his hand. Gohan growled at him this time, flashing his teeth at him. 

“I suggest you stop right now, dollface, because I’ll remember this when I’m pounding into that fine tight ass of yours.” The growl that was rumbling through Gohan’s chest became a purr and he opened his knees slightly, causing more pheromones to rise through the air. Gohan reached down and rubbed the area between his legs teasingly, knowing Turles’ gaze would be driven there immediately.

“What’ll you do if you don’t?” he whispered, and watched the mix of emotions that flitted across the alpha’s face. 

“Mmm...a dangerous question for you to ask. How long has it been since you had a proper fuck?” he asked heatedly, watching Gohan continue to rub himself through his pants. Gohan flushed and slumped down further into the seat, maintaining eye contact with Turles. 

“Are you implying that you could give me a proper fuck?” he mouthed off, and Turles crushed their lips together in answer. Gohan opened his mouth to his alpha’s tongue and moaned when Turles gripped his hair tightly. He continued palming himself as the kiss became rougher and then he bit Turles’s lower lip to get the alpha’s attention. Turles unbuckled Gohan’s straps and pulled him onto his lap while Gohan looked down at him with lidded eyes. 

“You know I can, you ass. Speaking of which,” Turles grabbed Gohan’s cheeks and was pleased when the beta groaned loudly at the touch. “Not so tough now, are we?” he murmured and Gohan buried his face in the alpha’s neck, nipping and kissing the flesh. Turles reached down and fingered the hem of Gohan’s pants, teasing the top of his crack. 

“You’re turning into putty in my hands; if only I’d have known this about you from the start,” Turles whispered into his ear, biting the earlobe. Gohan’s mouth opened in a breathless sigh, his breath hot against the alpha’s neck. 

“Turles, I…” Gohan gasped as he felt Turles’s slender fingers slip further down, edging nearer his aching hole. 

“Hmm? What was that?” he grinned wickedly up at the now fully-in-heat beta sitting on his lap. 

“I-I-” He closed his eyes as he felt two slender fingers gently probe him, and he groaned at the touch, pushing himself into the touch. 

“Mmm, you’re so damned hot Gohan,” Turles murmured to his beta, reveling in everything about this moment. The scent of his beta’s pheromones mingling with his own, and he couldn’t believe this was actually happening. He reached up and took Gohan’s scouter off, setting it over on Gohan’s vacated chair while their tongues danced around each other. He continued poking Gohan teasingly with his fingers, going deeper inside him with each thrust. Gohan’s mind was unraveling fast, his instinct driving him to crave his mate even more. 

“Turles!” He whimpered as the alpha withdrew his fingers from his body. 

“You know, I almost wish you could go into heat every day for me. I could really get used to this.” He leaned forward and their lips met once more, and Gohan didn’t even notice when Turles lowered them onto the floor of the ship until after he was winded from the force of the collision. 

“Uhn,” he parted his lips, still tasting the alpha on them. Turles lowered himself to pin the beta to the ground, Gohan’s knees falling open for him. Turles started kissing his way down Gohan’s stomach, and pushed his shirt up to his chest, ex posing his toned muscles. With a sigh of frustration, Gohan pulled his shirt the rest of the way off and Turles fell on him, biting and kissing every square inch of him he could reach. 

“Remember when I told you your ass would be mine someday?” he taunted, grinding his hips against Gohan’s. Gohan nodded deliriously, wanting that ‘proper fuck’ Turles had teased him with. Turles continued. 

“It’s about to come true,” he said huskily, and yanked Gohan’s pants down and off of him in one smoothe motion. Gohan lay there in only his tight briefs, some blood oozing out of the more intense bites that Turles had given him. 

Uhhn, I don’t even care, I just want you T,” Gohan whimpered as Turles put his hands on Gohan’s legs, kissing his knees and going down to his pelvis. 

“How badly do you want me right now, on a scale of one to eleven?” Turles teased, nibbling the soft flesh of Gohan’s inner thigh. Gohan bit his lip as arousal spiked through him, making his cock twitch. 

“I-I… I really...ah!” he gasped as Turles slipped his fingers into the leg of his briefs and put it into his hole. 

“Mmm, I’ll take that as your answer then,” he chuckled sexily. Gohan shivered, his eyes nearly completely shut as Turles ripped his briefs off of him. Alphas apparently felt higher strength when their beta’s went into heat because he doubted that Turles would be able to do that usually. 

“T, you’re still...uhn...fully clothed,” he groaned, and Turles smirked as he sat up and stripped his shirt off. 

“I’ll take it all off if you behave yourself,” he told the beta, and unable to keep himself from him anymore, he fell on top of him and they started kissing wildly. Gohan wrapped his legs around Turles waist and the both of them moaned heavily when Turles grinded his hips against him hard. Gohan reached down and unbuttoned Turles’ pants, fumbling with the belt that continued holding them up. Growling, he started tugging at them and Turles pulled away long enough to help him loosen them before sucking on his lower lip once more. 

“Gohan…” he trailed off and started grinding his hips against the beta more evenly, driving both of them into a frenzied state. 

“Nnh…” Gohan finally got the pants off Turles and down to his thighs, exposing the fact that Turles apparently went commando. “Yah fuckin’ wuld.” he moaned to himself, and his eyes kept traveling south to see their dicks rubbing against each other. His hand neared the area, wanting to rub them simultaneously, when his arms were suddenly being pulled up above his head, wrists held in a tight grip. 

“Ah-ah, you haven’t been good enough for me just yet.” Gohan wanted to growl but instead what came out was a purr to match Turles’s deeper purr. 

“Ughhh why are you torturing me like this?” 

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do this? How often have you teased me and left me hard?” Gohan shook his head, biting his lip while he did so and a blush rose to his cheeks. Gohan’s tail unraveled itself and entwined itself with the alpha on top of him. 

“Turles I...I’m sorry…” he whispered, and Turles chuckled down at him. 

“Oh you will be once I’m through with you. Turn over for me, I need to prepare you.” he ordered, and Gohan did so. Once his knees were pressed against the hard metal floor and he was propped up on his elbows, he felt Turles hands grip his thighs and his face against his ass. 

“So fucking perfect and round…” he muttered to himself, and inhaled Gohan’s musky scent deeply before smacking Gohan’s cheeks. He grazed his teeth along the pale skin and bit down hard, drawing a startled gasp out of Gohan.  _ ‘It’s happening, it’s happening, it’s happening,’ _ he told himself as he licked a single line from Gohan’s heavy balls upwards to the hole he sought. Gohan moaned deeply when he felt Turles’ tongue enter him, probing him while his hand wrapped around his hard dick. He bit into his forearms to keep from being too loud out of instinct, and pushed himself backwards into his alpha’s hot mouth. A delicious heat spread from the base of his spine outwards to all of his extremities and he gasped silently as Turles’ tongue swept against the bundle of nerves deep inside him. 

“You don’t have to be so modest, dollface. I want to hear all of your noises tonight.” Gohan nodded dimly and didn’t pause to protest it. Immediately Turles was back at his tight ass, searching him from the inside out and gripping his thighs intently, the ministrations to his cock abandoned for the moment. Gohan didn’t really care at that moment, and felt an orgasm already rising to the surface. 

“Turles...uhnnnn don’t stop,” he said in a carrying whisper, and groaned as another shock of arousal nearly split him in half. It felt like an eternity and he had to hand it to the man that he knew what he was doing as he kept Gohan from going over the edge several times. Gohan grit his teeth when he finally pulled his mouth away and started rubbing his cock between Gohan’s cheeks. 

“Hmm...say the words I want to hear Gohan,” he murmured, and Gohan whined at the statement. 

“Please...just do it Turles,” he whimpered, making Turles chuckle derisively. 

“No, tell me what I want to hear.” he slid his thick aching cock between Gohan’s plump cheeks, the engorged head glistening in precum. Gohan started a high pitched keening noise, and then finally gave in when Turles poked him with the head of his cock. 

“Fuck me Turles, FUCK. ME.” he cried out desperately, and gasped as he was suddenly filled to the breaking point with Turles’ thick column of flesh. Turles groaned out heavily, leaning over his beta who was submissively arching his back into the alpha. 

“So...tight…” he grit out, unable to speak as he had to contain himself from cumming instantly at the sensation of Gohan’s hot walls pressing all around him. “Ohhh fuck…” he groaned, and waited for himself to come back from the brink before daring to move his hips. He slid out experimentally and then shoved himself back in, his balls slapping against Gohan’s as he did so. They both cried out in pleasure, Gohan’s body acclimating itself to Turles; when a beta went into heat they were able to secrete a special substance that helped their partner slide in easier, thus the two of them were pleasantly surprised at finding this out. Gohan reached to his chest and started teasing his own nipple as Turles slid in and out of him slowly. 

“Uhn...faster!” 

“Mmm...with pleasure, but you know that means harder too, don’t you?” he said before slamming himself into Gohan full force. Gohan screamed at the contact, clawing at the floor in front of him as he was pounded from behind, and he loved every second of it. 

Turles gripped his hips tightly enough to form bruises, wanting to savour every single moment that he was inside of his beta. He touched the marks he’d given Gohan on his thigh and ran his fingers up them, delighting in the visible shiver that went down his lovers spine. Gohan was lost in his heat, the sensation of being claimed by an alpha almost too much for him to bear or comprehend. 

“You like that?” Turles groaned, and Gohan could only nod as he felt his body stretching further at the abuse to his ass. 

“Turles…” he gasped, and shut his eyes completely as the head of the alpha’s dick hit his prostate. He gave a ragged moan and sank further into his mind; this truly was a proper fuck, just like he’d been promised. 

“Gohan!” he started pistoning his dick in and out faster, feeling his climax building inside him, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer if he kept screwing around. Gohan growled at the intense sensation, and saw white when Turles hit against his nerves one last time and they were stuck together due to the force of their simultaneous orgasms. Turles kept going even after he’d spilled his load, hot and heavy, deep into Gohan, and leaned over the beta panting heavily. The need for sarcasm was no longer apparent in either of them as they came back down to reality. 

Reality was, that the heat was still rampant and Gohan was ready to go again. He felt Turles pull out of him and he was immediately sitting on the alpha’s lap, kissing his neck and touching him softly. They started making out silently, Turles slowly becoming hard once more, and once he was he smiled as Gohan positioned himself over Turles’ hard dick. 

“Hmm...you’re so hungry for me, aren’t you?” he teased, eager to be able to see Gohan’s face during this round. He wasn’t disappointed either; moreso he was stunned at the sheer beauty of Gohan’s face drawn into expressions of pure pleasure as he sank himself down onto the alpha male’s cock. Gohan was incapable of thought, of speech, of anything other than simple feeling. He wrapped his arms around Turles’ neck and rode him until they were cumming again, and he decided he liked the sensation of Turles’ hot seed spilling inside of him. Was this how his brother had felt when he’d been mated? 

“Gohan…” Turles whispered, and grabbed his face by the chin and brought them closer together, engaging him in a soft kiss as Gohan rode out the rest of his orgasm. He lost his train of thought as Gohan started kissing his neck, and the urge to bite him, to mate him, rose up in him like a snake preparing to strike. He pushed Gohan onto the floor once more, staying inside him, and he fucked him as he became hard again, the pair looking into each other’s eyes deeply. Turles panted as he fucked Gohan into the ground, the smell of his beta’s cum all over them driving him wild and the sound of his moans making him growl possessively. 

“Turles...I’m gunna...UHNNNN!!!!” he clawed his nails down Turles’ back and clenched his thighs around the alpha’s waist tighter, and Turles leaned forward and bit down hard into the crook of Gohan’s neck. Emitting a low rumble from his chest, Gohan weakly returned the favour, feeling the blood of his mate run down the back of his throat and dimly he felt his alpha’s sperm shooting inside him once more. 

Turles immediately got to work licking Gohan’s wound shut and felt Gohan doing the same to him absentmindedly. It seemed Gohan’s heat was subsiding for the time being, and Turles flipped them so that he was lying beneath his mate. Gohan ran his fingers lightly over Turles’ flesh, remarking at how warm he was. 

“You’re amazing, T.” Gohan mumbled against his chest, and heard a weary chuckle rise out of the other man. 

“You aren’t too bad yourself, you know. Did I hurt you?” he asked, looking down at the beta and running a hand through his hair lovingly. Gohan smiled tiredly and shook his head. 

“I’m sure I’ll be sore later, but right now I’m perfect.”

“Mmm, I’ll say you are.” Turles chuckled, and their eyes shut as exhaustion took over them. 

When Turles opened his eyes again, he felt something between his legs and he looked down, his eyes bleary from sleep, to see his mate grinning wickedly up at him. 

“Damn, you’re fast,” Gohan remarked as he played with Turles’ length, kissing it and getting him hard once more. 

“Instinct, dollface.” He said, getting into a more comfortable position as he watched Gohan make love to his cock with his mouth.  _ ‘Definitely made a good choice pursuing him,’ _ he thought to himself as he felt Gohan’s tongue swirl over the head. “Damn, babe, you’re so good at that,” he leaned back and could only enjoy the ministrations from Gohan’s tongue as he sucked and licked, bringing him to the edge once more. He clenched his teeth and groaned when he came into Gohan’s mouth, and nearly came again when the beta swallowed. Gohan crawled slowly up his body and straddled him, his thighs touching his waist. The corners of his mouth quirked upward in a half smile, and he slowly reached down and started tugging on himself. Turles watched with a satisfied look as Gohan pleasured himself on top of him, and then when he was about to cum urged him forward into his mouth so he could return the favour. 

Turles smiled around the load in his mouth and then wiped his lips on his arm before Gohan leaned forward and started kissing him softly, the taste of each other mingling as their tongues crept around each other. 

A beeping noise interrupted them and Gohan sat up, suddenly aware that they were still on a small spacecraft in the middle of space. 

“Easy, easy, it’s just saying we have thirty more minutes before we reach our destination darling,” he soothed the startled beta and cursed the timing of it all once more as they slowly got up and started putting clothes on again. Turles found some sanitation wipes and they each took great enjoyment in ‘cleaning’ each other off. 

Once they were dressed they lowered themselves into the command seats once more and Turles grabbed Gohan’s scouter as he noticed it was flashing a red light at them. 

“Looks like you’ve got a message, Gohan.” Gohan sat down and fixed it over his head with a frown before reading the letters that flashed across the screen. 

_ “Nice ass son, but I’ve gotta say I didn’t really enjoy being interrupted during attending your mother to your own video. Good choice of mate, he looks strong, when do we get to meet him?”  _ Gohan blushed crimson so fast that Turles became alarmed, and he slammed his fists into his eyes. 

“Woah, woah! What the hell are you doing?” Turles leapt forward to contain the beta’s hands and Gohan looked at him like he’d seen a ghost. Gulping, he admitted what had happened. 

“The new scouter has a camera, did you know that?” Turles nodded his head, wondering where this was going. 

“Ok?” 

“And when you pulled it off of me you must have triggered it, and...and...well…” 

Comprehension dawned on Turles’ face. 

“Oh, fuck. Who’d we send it to?” he asked with an air of hilarity, but it was immediately slashed when Gohan said

“My father.” Turles paled and he opened his mouth and closed it several times, looking like a fish. 

“W-we s-sent it..to-to-General Broly? Oh fuck me…” he sat back in his own chair and put his face in his hands as he thought about the powerful general. They were silent for several long minutes, and then Gohan looked at him and moved his chair closer to Turles, holding his hand on his lap. 

“Well...he said ‘nice choice of mate, looks strong, when do we get to meet him’, so I don’t think he’s planning on killing you, T.” Turles gave him a long look, and then leaned into him to sweep his lips into a gentle kiss. 

“Well, that’s comforting, that only leaves maiming and torture then.” he said in a falsely cheery voice, and Gohan sniggered at him. 

“Well, at least now I know who to sic on you if you ever hurt me,” Gohan laughed, and Turles growled at him but didn’t have heart in it. “Watch out, big bad daddy’s coming to get you!” Gohan threw his head back in wild laughter while Turles watched him unamused. 

“I’m going to get you, little beta, and you won’t be able to walk for a week when I’m done with you,” he threatened, and Gohan sobered up with difficulty. 

“T, I’m just teasing, calm down. Besides… you fucked me so thoroughly I wouldn’t be surprised if we found out I was pregnant from that,” he mentioned, stretching his back so it popped. 

“Mmm...one of these days, you will become heavy with my child, but it would be too good to be true if it happened today.” he raked his gaze over Gohan and the beta blushed. 

“Come over here, sit on my lap and I’ll teach you how to fly this thing.” he said, and Gohan got up slowly and perched himself on Turles’ lap. Strong arms came around his waist and Turles began showing him what different buttons and levers were used for, and Gohan bit his lip in concentration as he tried focusing on all of it. 

“T...this is going to take forever to learn all of this…”

“Yes well, during your eight month gestation period with my child where you won’t be lifting a finger, you’ll have plenty of time to read up on it,” Turles said with a hint of amusement in his voice, and Gohan turned around to frown at him before reaching down and caressing the side of his face.

“Finally admitting that you like me?” 

“Um, I think if I didn’t, then what we just did would have been considered rape.” Turles laughed. 

“Still...how do you feel about me?” he asked, genuinely curious. Gohan paused, but then realized he didn’t have to think about it. 

“Yeah, I like you. And I think...we’ve been through a lot together, and…” Gohan bit his lip, looking down, shy all of a sudden. Turles blushed at the implications. 

“T...our race isn’t a very emotional race, and I...I don’t want to say something if the feeling isn’t mutual...I know you just mated me and claimed me as yours but it doesn’t mean you feel the same way about me…”

“And how do you know that I don’t feel the same way?” 

“Well I…” Gohan blushed heavily, reaching up and rubbing the back of his head nervously. 

“I just thought that maybe...you’re so…” Gohan floundered about, and Turles decided to help him out. 

“Darling… if you think I’m insincere just say so, so that I can assure you that I did not do all of this just to get into your pants. I’ve wanted you since before I graduated school, once I became aware of my emotions, and I wouldn’t have spent so long trying to get you to come around, flirting with you, following you if I didn’t want to mate with you. It’s obvious to everyone but you, Gohan,” he said, making Gohan look at him with a gentle nudge to his chin. 

“Turles…” Gohan murmured, his heart beating rapidly. “I’m...kind of...well I’m…falling for you.”

“Thank Space, because I fell for you a long time ago,” Turles said flatly, and then kissed his damnably soft lips for a long time after that.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Saiyan God makes his entrance.

Goten was sitting in his quarters anxiously, waiting for the psych to come and see him. He ran his hand through his hair and listened to the message from Trunks once more, trying not to get too worked up over it. He had already decided that he wouldn’t be contacting the Prince, since it was just too risky to even entertain. Why had the fool gone and said that to him, why had he fallen for him when there were so many other selections out there from more exotic species? He could have had anyone in the universe but no, the Prince had wanted to pursue him of all people. Yes, his father may have been the Supreme General, but he’d mated with a third class, and what did that make him and Gohan? 

Gohan. The name made him angry and sad; why wouldn’t he understand what he was trying to tell him earlier? He’d been so hell bent on thinking it was Goten’s fault that he’d failed to notice how Goten felt about the whole thing. He got up and started pacing around in his small room, tail swishing behind him in agitation. Against his better will, he wanted to see Trunks; he wanted to smell him, hear his voice, make him hold him, make love to him… _ ’Ugh, you’re obsessed with the man, Goten.’ _ he told himself scathingly. 

Absentmindedly he swept his arm across his belly, rubbing his navel as he slowed his pacing down. 

_ ‘Ok, how are you going to do this Goten? You’re pregnant, you don’t know who the baby belongs to, and you’re besotted with the Prince of your nation. Fuckin’ awesome.’  _ He sent a swift prayer to the God for strength to do this, and grasped the ring hanging around his neck. As he did so, there was a slight knock on the door and he rushed over to give him admittance. He wasn’t  sure what he was prepared for, truthfully, but the young man standing there with golden eyes and tawny hair was the last thing he’d expected. Perhaps a withered old man with white tufts of hair sticking out from behind his ear and large round glasses, but this guy was something completely new. 

“Good evening. I take it you are my patient, Goten?” he asked politely, and Goten gulped as he nodded. 

“Uh...yeah, thanks for coming. Come in!” he ushered the man in and shut the door behind them, feeling sick with anxiety. There was a chair that he and Gohan never used, so he let the doctor sit in that while he curled his feet up under him on the bed, holding a pillow in front of him. The doctor smiled at him encouragingly. 

“No need to be so nervous, I’m here for you. Anything you say here will be held in the strictest confidence between only the two of us, unless of course you express desires to harm yourself or others intently. Now, shall we get started?” Goten nodded, swallowing dryly. 

“Uh...where do you want me to start?” he asked. 

“Wherever you would like, I think. This time is to be used for you, however you see fit.”

“Uhm...ok…” Goten rubbed the back of his head hesitantly and cast his eyes down and to the side. 

“Well...I guess it started when I fell in love with someone I shouldn’t have. He was...kind of pushy with sex, but he was kind to me regardless and we spent a lot of time together just talking. I found out we actually had a lot in common despite his station in life and I started falling for him against my better judgement. It...culminated into us having sex together, and it was my first time ever doing that with someone. I…” Goten blushed as the doctor listened intently to the story. 

“Go on, whenever you’re ready,” he urged quietly, and Goten continued. 

“I had sex with him and it was amazing, and then literally he left to go to some party immediately afterwards, and I was really upset so I went out on the town thinking he didn’t care about me. I had sex with another Saiyan male in the same night, and then afterwards he assaulted me physically, telling me I’m worthless and ugly and that he would hurt me if I didn’t get out of his house. I didn’t know what to do, so I called my brother who was busy being courted by his own mate. I wanted everything to be different, but something happened during all of this; the next day, I had sex with the first man once more and went through a heat this time, feeling aggressive and not like myself in the slightest. He mated me and then he left for the capital, and now I feel so...afraid, I’m afraid to leave my own room even…”

“Because a beta that’s been mated and left is fair game to other alpha males.” He nodded in understanding. 

“And something else...I’m carrying. I have no idea who the father is and I’m fucking pregnant.” Goten put his head between his knees and started sobbing violently while the psych came over and sat down next to him. 

“Shh, shh, it’s all going to be ok.” He rubbed Goten’s back methodically, and eventually Goten calmed down. 

“I’m sorry. It’s so unsaiyan-like of me to be so emotional.” Goten said miserably. The doctor shrugged. 

“You’re a beta, it’s to be expected, and you’ve been through strenuous circumstances.” They were quiet for a few more moments and then the doctor spoke once more. 

“Since you are pregnant, and no alpha male has come forward for you, what do you intend to do? As I understand, you’re alone on this ship is that correct?”

“Uh, well...I have my brother but...he’s actually on a mission right now with the Commander. I’m not sure when they’ll be back.” He looked down at the mention of his brother and frowned, the argument still fresh in his mind.   
“I see.”

“Um...I forgot to ask you what your name was?” Goten said shyly, and the doctor chuckled. 

“I’m Khade.” he smiled encouragingly at Goten and they spoke for a few more minutes before the session was up. Goten held onto his necklace and paced about his room a few times after the doctor left before sending a prayer up to the Saiyan God. 

_ ‘I wish I wasn’t alone in this. At the very least...I wish I knew if you heard my pleas.’ _ To his unending startelement, he heard a deep voice respond to him for the first time ever. 

‘ _ I hear you alright. I’m coming for you and you won’t regret reaching out to me.’  _ Goten nearly fell on his ass and wondered briefly if he was going insane at long last, but felt an odd connection in his soul pulling him towards an entity far beyond his reach. 

_ ‘Uh...I didn’t mean to disturb you…’ _

_ ‘Please, you’re too kind for a Saiyan. We will see how Saiyan like you can become when I’m there.’  _ A thrill went through Goten at the not so subtle threat, and then he decided that he should probably eat something since he still figured he was going nuts. 

He threw on his black jacket that was really only supposed to be worn for special events and started creeping through the ship towards the chow hall. He was alone with his thoughts and was one of the first to show up for dinner, a fact that he was grateful for. He poked the food down on his plate and fingered the ring that he wore around his neck absentmindedly. When more people started coming in, he felt scared and so got up and left, aiming to wander around while everyone else was eating. 

Unfortunately for him, there were a few Saiyan males that were after him to try and get control over him. He rounded the corner and saw one standing up against the wall and he did an about face only to run face first into another tall Saiyan male standing right behind him. Stricken, he turned the other direction and found that way blocked as well. He backed up, his tail curling around his waist in fright, and against his will he started powering up. 

“Ahw, lookit’, ‘es tryna’ fight!” 

“Le’s ‘ave a lil’ fun wivvim, ya?” the two burlier Saiyans started talking in Porspeke, a fact that Goten was uneased to hear. The third Saiyan was tall and had a nasty expression on his face. 

“Dun’ ferget wha’ the Cap’n said, fellas.” He warned, and Goten couldn’t keep his eyes on all three of them at once, but he saw that one that had just spoken keeping his distance. 

“The Cap’n can piss off, I’m in fer’ a fight!” Goten clenched his fists and growled at them, trying to warn them to back off but knowing it wouldn’t work. Sure enough, the two that had him pinned against the wall snorted in amusement. 

“Wh-what d’ya want wiv’m? I dun’ nuffink t’ya!” he pleaded, and gasped when the tallest of them reached down and cupped his balls in a harsh grip. “N-no, leggo! Stop!” The weasley looking Saiyan that was standing to his left leaned forward and pinned his top half to the wall, biting down hard on his shoulder. Goten cried out in pain, his power level fluctuating before falling drastically. The hand on his crotch intensified its level of harshness and Goten felt his pants being yanked down, falling in a pool around his ankles. He tried fighting back, but the shock at being attacked so brazenly was making his movements slow and sluggish. 

“P-please...stop…” he said, and appealed to the Saiyan standing back against the wall away from his comrades. He scoffed and looked away, not really wanting to see this happen. Goten shrieked when he felt a finger stray too close to his hole, and he bit at whatever was in front of his mouth which happened to be a shoulder. The biggest Saiyan roared in discontent and slapped Goten across the face so hard he blacked out. 

Curiously, several things happened then that Goten had a hard time understanding in his state of upset. A sizzling noise appeared followed by dark billowing smoke and then a whooshing sound flew past Goten’s ears as he fell to the ground. He heard a low growl and landed on his hands and knees hard, listening to the three Saiyans being apprehended by someone or something. Punches were heard and then silence erupted through the hall, followed by quiet footsteps over to where Goten was hunched over on the ground. 

“My my, look at you,” came a deep voice, and Goten closed his eyes. “No, look at me. I want to see your eyes.” He felt a slender hand caress his chin and draw his attention upwards, and Goten sighed when he peered up at the man who’d saved him from being sexually abused once more. 

“Hm, gorgeous. Not that I expected anything less from one of my own people of course,” he said haughtily, and Goten blushed, unable to tear his gaze away from the being in front of him. He was ethereal; he had black hair that hung down around his face, and a straight aquiline nose hovering over a mouth that was quirked up in a smirk. His eyes were shrouded underneath his hair, so Goten couldn’t decipher what colour the man’s eyes were though if he had to guess he would say they were icy blue; and the clearest shade he’d ever seen. He was dressed in long black robes that clung to him and draped from his body elegantly, and his power was so massive and thick that Goten felt as if he couldn’t breathe. His scent was exotic and foreign, smelling of spices from a far off land that tickled Goten’s nose. 

“Had your fill darling, or shall we take this conversation elsewhere?” Goten nodded dumbly and the God picked him up after letting him pull his pants back on. Immediately they appeared somewhere that Goten knew instinctively was ancient and sacred. They were in a hallway of white marble that held corinthian pillars and through them you could see the millenia stars that covered the galaxies. Goten stared around him in wonderment while the Saiyan God carried him through the beautiful temple. He couldn’t stop staring up at the God, marveling at how beautiful he was. 

“I sense your bewilderment, and I can say it’s well founded. But you should not fear me as I do not take joy in harming my beta Saiyans. Tell me, what do you know of me? You may speak freely.” Goten curled into the God’s chest and inhaled deeply. Closing his eyes he opened his mouth and began to speak in a murmur. 

“Only what I have read from the book about you, that you are an ancient being that has created the Saiyan race and you look after us when you are awake. You sleep for long periods of time as each century that you awaken you expend a lot of energy and you have to recharge yourself. I know that you hold the beta Saiyan’s close to your heart and you don’t hate our race but you do have a short temperament.” The God chuckled low in his chest. 

“Indeed, it’s not wrong, but my history is far more complex than just that. You needn’t worry yourself with that right this moment though, for I came to you to heal your mind. You’ve been through much at the hands of others, and I intend to help you.” 

Goten blushed at the tone in his voice and felt himself being laid down on a soft bed. He was completely enamoured with the God, and watched as he crawled on top of him. He licked his lips and felt himself relax completely in his presence. 

“You may address me as Lord Eiren; I highly doubt that was mentioned in your little book.” Goten gulped and nodded, his eyes lidding as the God lowered his face near Goten’s. He felt the God slip his fingers under the hem of his shirt and graze the nails along his smoothe skin. Their noses were touching and Goten couldn’t hold back the purring that was rumbling in his chest. 

“When you were mated, your lover should have made it special for you. He should have known how sacred the bond between you would be, and should have taken extra measures not to hurt you.” He brushed his lips over Goten’s and smirked at the small gasp the beta emitted. His tongue inched forward and tasted the beta’s lips, wanting entry that was granted after a brief hesitation. Goten clutched at the God’s robes and felt his legs being kneed apart gently. He was becoming undone, his mind unraveling at each small lick and kiss. Eiren moved his attention to Goten’s neck, licking and nipping at the soft flesh. Each small mewl and gasp that the beta emitted only served to swell his ego and another part of his body that he was currently pressing into Goten’s pelvic area. 

“You, my darling, are special, and should have been treated as such. Not tossed away so cavalierly, and I will have a chat with this mate of yours when we are done here.” 

“Please….Please don’t hurt him…” Goten looked at the God and pleaded softly. Eiren stood up on his knees, leaning over the beta possessively. 

“No promises. As a prince, he should have been instructed in the ways of mating, something so basic and simple to understand. It seems that the line of Vegeta is failing me,” he mused aloud, and Goten’s lower lip quivered.

“He is only half Saiyan…” said Goten.  Eiren placed his palm on the side of his face and spoke intimately. 

“You needn’t worry my darling, all will be revealed soon.” he said cryptically and then snapped his fingers and Goten’s clothes disappeared to be replaced by a red satin robe that was open to the elements. He watched as the God smirked down at him and trailed a line of kisses down his stomach towards his strained erection. 

_ ‘Was I even this hard when Trunks took me?’  _ he asked himself as the God skirted around it. He was quickly losing himself as heat washed over him, and he was confused as to how he was feeling this way when he looked up and found just enough moonlight to be filtered in to affect him. A sharp pain to his inner thigh made him gasp and look down to see Eiren pulling away with blood on his lips. Goten moaned and watched with anticipation as the God crawled back up his body and crushed their lips together, blood and all mingling in their mouths as their tongues danced. 

The blutz waves that were radiating throughout the room were making Goten feel aggressive. He reached up to the God’s robes and yanked them down to his shoulders, and Eiren smirked again. 

“I knew you had it in you to be feisty,” he murmured and put Goten’s knees over his shoulders, pinning his arms above his head with one hand. The other he put into Goten’s mouth and ordered him to suck on the fingers there while he made his own robes disappear. Once the fingers were lubed enough he reached down and stuck two of them into the beta’s aching heat. Goten moaned heavily, his eyes heavy lidded and his mouth salivating at the sensations the God was sending through his body. 

“Uhn...Gods!” Eiren peered at him in amusement in his eyes as he continued probing Goten’s tight hole. 

“No, none other than me, thank you.” he said, and quickened the pace of his hand which made Goten arch his back and press his body further down on Eiren’s fingers. He hissed when the God pressed that bundle of nerves deep inside him and growled. Eiren chuckled deviously. 

“Do you think you can handle my cock inside you now, little Saiyan?” He pulled his fingers out and repositioned Goten’s hips so he could place the head of his cock at his entrance. Goten looked up at Eiren and whimpered when he didn’t immediately start sliding in. Eiren rose a brow down at him. 

“I am merely allowing your body time to lubricate itself before I take you. I am going to mark you as one of my own, and it will be a lesson to your mate that he should never forget.” Folded up like he was, Goten couldn’t escape the God in any way, and the slight frown on his face was replaced with shock when Eiren started sliding his long hard dick inside of him. A long groan escaped the beta and he arched his back once more into the God, his tail thrashing about on the bed beside him. Eiren’s thick black tail reached out and wrapped around the younger’s tail to subdue it as he slid himself back out slowly. 

“Your mate should have taken his time with you, made love to you, shown you why he was so enamoured by you,” Eiren whispered as he pushed himself back into Goten slowly, and then leaned over the beta to bite his nipple. Goten’s eyes were glazing over and he could feel how wet he was; surpassing the times he’d been with Trunks. 

“The reason your body is reacting so severely to me is because I am your creator, I am your God. It would make any Saiyan male or female react similarly to be with me in bed. You should feel honoured, Goten, that I chose you to heal first.” 

“Ohhhhh…” Goten sighed as Eiren started pounding him harder, hitting that spot with the head of his cock. 

“And by the way, I know what you carry inside of you. I can cleanse you of it, if you like.” Eiren muttered, and Goten’s eyes flew open wide. 

“N-NO! I mean...please...I want to keep it…” Eiren looked down at him in amusement. 

“You presume to shout at me? Well, allow me to keep you so entertained that you have no time to speak,” said Eiren, and started pounding the beta in earnest. 

“Uhhhnnn!!!” he arched his back and raked his nails down Eiren’s arms, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he was pleasured in a way he’d never even been able to imagine before. He felt a furry appendage wrap around his cock and start constricting, driving him nearer to his climax at the motion. 

Just before he was about to come, Eiren leaned over him and sank his elongated canines into Goten’s shoulder, the beta’s scream of pleasure sending him over the edge. He filled the beta to the brim with his release, willing them inside of him and waited to calm down before he pulled out, grunting at the sensation on his sensitive head. 

“You’re bound to me now, as both his punishment and your own. I’ve cleansed your mind, you will no longer hurt from the Saiyan that trespassed upon your union, but let this serve as a reminder to you and your mate that this bond is not something to be taken lightly.” He reached down and took the necklace that Goten wore holding the ring on it and shook it lightly in Goten’s face. 

“This belonged to someone very important to me at one point; I am keeping this until I find him again. Now...sleep, and I shall watch over you.” Goten nodded, sated and tired, and he fell asleep almost instantly. 


	17. Chapter 17

Gohan zipped up his suit and put his helmet on, and then he and Turles checked each other over to make sure everything was on correctly before opening the doors. He fell in line behind his alpha, his emotions and their recent mating making him dizzier than usual. Turles’ tail curled around Gohan’s gloved wrist and led him forward into the darkened ship. 

“Go for Turles, 1, 2, 3?” said Turles experimentally, and Gohan gave him a thumbs up letting him know he heard him. Turles rolled his eyes in his suit before talking once more. 

“I need you to speak into the comms system, Gohan, so that way I know yours is working too. You need to be able to contact me if we get separated.” Gohan giggled and then spoke into the mic. 

“Alright fine it works, now you happy?”

“Not until you’re writhing beneath me in pleasure again, but I suppose this will have to do for now,” Turles said with a sniff. Gohan snorted and followed the taller man deeper into the abandoned aircraft, and pressed closer to his mate on instinct as the darkness encroached all around them. He heard a chuckle from Turles but no comment yet as they continued on towards the engine room, their footsteps clanging loudly on the corrugated metal floor. They came into the engine room and Gohan knelt down near one of them, feeling the cords that were hanging there loosely. 

“Darling?”

“Hmm?” Gohan mumbled distractedly.

“I need to check the captain's log to see what happened, as much as I don’t want to leave you here by yourself…” he trailed off and Gohan looked up at him. 

“Well, it’s just us here, I should be fine in this room with the engines. It might take me a bit to figure out what went wrong, this one looks completely trashed,” Gohan said, and they embraced tightly before Turles walked out of the room. 

He knew it would be a few floors up from where Gohan was, and he hated that he had to leave his mate alone in the dark ship. 

“Try to find the backup switch to get some lights in here, ‘Han.” he said over the comms, and heard a crackling noise back followed by Gohan’s response. He kept walking and looked into several rooms on the way, seeing nothing in any of the rooms, no movement or even any signs of struggle. He turned down the main corridor heading to the CIC, along the way he noticed the mess hall still had food on the table and no sign of life around. ‘ _ The crew must have beat feet after the radiation leak,’ _ Turles thought to himself. He proceeded to the CIC trying to scan the ship when he heard a ping on his scouter from Gohan.

“Hey dollface, miss me already?” Turles said while answering the call, there was a delayed response from Gohan.

“...No.” Turles smirked at his response.

“I’ve only been gone for about thirteen minutes, everything okay over in the engine room?”

“The main engine should be online in a few minutes, so the power and ventilation should be up and running in no time.” Gohan said while connecting a few wires together.

“Good, the sooner we get done here the better. I just arrived at the command center and I am going to check the captain’s log. Keep me posted if anything happens or changes on your end.” Turles said while entering the CIC.

“Okay, will do, sir.” Gohan responded sarcastically.

“Mmm, I like it when you call me that. See you soon, dollface.” Turles clicked the side of the scouter and took a look around. All stations were empty and the red emergency lights on the floor were on, he started pacing around the room tapping on each control panel to see if anyone of them were still active. When none of the panels started up he let out a sigh of frustration and sat down on the captain’s chair.

“What the hell happened here?” Turles muttered to himself leaning back in the seat. He took in a deep breath and looked at the console beside the chair, there was a strange pink hue coming from the emergency lights under the console. 

“Commander Caliope’s scouter?” Turles reached down and grabbed the pink scouter and inspecting its files for anything that would shine a light to the ships damaged state. He found an urgent memo in the files and an audio recording. 

“ _ This is Commander Caliope of the S.S. Styx, we had a stowaway on board and I believe it is the rogue saiyan, Rorian. Our engines have been sabotaged and we have a radiation leak, Rorian, launched all escape pods so none of us can escape. Captain Callisto left the bridge with the Phlegyas Guards to subdue the rogue… I don’t think they succeeded in their mission. Whoever boards this ship and finds this message be on high alert. He could still be out there.” _

“That bastard continues to piss me off,” he said through clenched teeth and stood up rapidly. Suddenly, the room was flooded in light and he squinted before he heard Gohan’s voice over the comms system. 

“Alright, power is back on and running, I’m going to see if I can’t get to work on these other engines.”

“Be careful down there, darling.”

“That’s cryptic as hell, what happened?”

“Just...don’t argue with me, I’m still searching around to find out what happened.” 

“Ok, ok, fine. Gohan out.” he said flippantly, and Turles rolled his eyes at his antics. He went back out into the hall and noticed dark red splatters along the wall, and with heavy misgivings in his stomach he followed them. He was on edge now, his breathing growing laboured as he took greater care going around corners and looking into rooms. 

“That fucking coward really had to attack an all female ship,” Turles had his fists clinched and punched a nearby wall. “You’re too fucking weak to face a man, Rorian!”

“Were you just yellin?” Gohan’s voice was heard through the scouter. Turles let out a sigh.

“Yeah… that was me. Can we vent this radiation, Gohan? I’m kind of sick of being in this suit.”

“Starting the ventilation up now, just give it a few minutes to completely vent… is everything okay?” Turles was debating in his head whether or not to tell Gohan what happened on the ship. 

“Our info was faulty, dollface,” Turles paused and knew Gohan’s breath hitched even though he couldn’t hear it. 

“What are you implying, T?” Turles opened his mouth to speak when a loud noise screeched into both of their ear pieces. 

“Awww, so sweet...the lover's last moments together. You know, it was so amusing that you both came here, I never imagined in my wildest dreams that I would get both of you here together. And, commander...you’re in rare form, leaving your freshly marked mate down here with me...all alone.” 

“Rorian!” Turles spat, and heard an evil chuckle all around him. Rorian must have taken control of the comms system not just between him and Gohan but over the entire ship as well. 

“You!” Gohan screamed into the comms. “You son of a bitch! I’m going to kill you for what you did to my brother!” Rorian scoffed into the mic. 

“Please, a weakling like you? You couldn’t harm a hair on my head,” he drawled. Turles growled, and started striding back down the hall to get to the stairs. 

“You call him a weakling? You are the one who attacked a beta and murdered a female vessel! The king will not look kindly at you when he hears of this injustice!” Turles roared. He took another few steps forward and then the world was whirling around him as he slipped on something slick and wet...blood. Feeling sick, he rolled around to his hands and knees and his eyes followed the trail of blood to the open door it was leaking from, and felt like retching at the sight that he beheld. 

“Yes, so graceful. I had to make quick work, and if I do say so myself...I did a good job. Go on, Commander, look in there. See your friends’ daughters, mothers, sisters…” he laughed maniacally once more as Turles grit his teeth and desperately tried to shut him out of his head. 

The bodies were all piled on top of each other in a massive heap, all of them with expressions of terror and pain affixed onto their faces. 

“Rorian!” 

“Yes, scream my name! Much as I’m about to make your beta scream…” he cut off the comms and from a distance he heard Gohan shout out in pain. 

“You touch him and I will cut your fucking balls off, if you even have any!” he shouted, and scrambled to get up off the floor. 

“HA! TOO LATE, COMMANDER! GOHAN IS MINE!” All around Turles monitors lowered from the ceiling and flickered on so that Turles could see what was going on. His mate was being backed up into a corner by Rorian who was holding an electromagnetic shockwave gun that was used by the Enforcers to subdue unruly Saiyans. He tried to look away but was forced to listen as his mate screamed in pain at a savage kick from Rorian. He watched as his mate’s legs buckled and Rorian tore away the headgear that covered Gohan’s head. Turles started running faster, slipping on blood spots on the ground here and there, seeing his mate being pinned to the ground and defiled by another’s alphas hands, groping and prodding. He could see his mate trying to fight back but the radiation still in the room was making it difficult for him to breathe. 

Time seemed to slow down as Turles’ footfalls echoed about the empty corridors, Gohan’s screams as Rorian tasered him over and over in various places the only other noise amidst the cruel laughter of Rorian. 

“Gohan! I’m coming!” he shouted, and Rorian laughed. 

“You’ll never make it in time, Commander. That’ll be the last time you say that to him because I am going to take him and make you watch!” he shouted back. Turles skidded to a halt in front of the the engine rooms at long last and watched Rorian slice Gohan’s skin open with a knife across his torso. 

“Shall I rip your tail off in front of your dearly beloved? Or gouge out an eye? How about, I cut off your ear? Or…” He plunged the knife deeply into Gohan’s stomach and stabbed thrice. Gohan gasped out loud and Turles banged on the metal doorway that was outside the reach of the ki restraining bars that Rorian had activated to keep him out. He powered up beyond a level he’d ever gone to before, an intense yellow light blasting the wall out of his way and went out from his body in waves. 

“RORIAN!” he roared, his eyes now sky blue and his face drawn in rage. Fury came forth from his finger tips as he advanced on the man standing behind his mate, and Rorian glared him down. 

“Parlour tricks, commander?” Rorian asked haughtily, and Turles growled menacingly. 

“You let him go right this second so I can tear your throat out and lick your blood from my hands!” 

“You know, I think I’ll have to pass on that offer, as I have somewhere very important to be right now.”

“You have a meeting with death tonight, you sonofabitch!” Turles growled out, and launched forwards to throttle him. Rorian let Gohan fall to the ground like a sack of bricks, spitting on him once more before he dodged out of the way of Turles’ grasp. 

“Well Gohan, since I can’t have you, then I will go have your brother!” He shouted to the room at large as Turles rushed forward to hold his mate, and then disappeared. 

“Gohan! Gods, Gohan, baby please come back to me,” he rushed out, letting Rorian go against his better judgement. 

“RORIAN! I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!!” 

“You can choose, Commander! Come after me and avenge him, or let him die! Your choice!” He laughed crazily and the laughter continued fading away until a distant rumbling alerted Turles to the fact that the man had just taken their one way off of here.

“Gohan!” Turles reached out and touched his face, holding him close to his chest. Gohan coughed and looked up at Turles. 

“T-Turles..”

“Shh, shhh, darling it’s going to be ok. I’m going...I’m taking you to the med bay. It’s ok, baby. I’ve got you.” Turles was on the verge of hyperventilating, trying to focus on not falling down through the mess in the hallway. 

“N-no, l-list-” he was interrupted by coughing and Turles looked down at him in alarm. Gohan went on though undeterred. “T-Turles...I have...to tell...you some-” COUGH “something.”

“Please baby, please just focus on breathing, we’re almost there.” Turles urged him, and Gohan reached up to touch his alpha’s face. 

“T-Turles...I l-lied to you...before.” 

“What do you mean, dollface?” he muttered in response, more out of something to do to keep himself from blowing the ship up with his own pulsating power. His aura still golden, he blasted the door away from the med bay and muttered an expletive to himself. He laid Gohan down on the bed and flicked the switches for the hologram doctor to appear. 

With shaking hands, Turles cleaned Gohan’s stomach and Gohan started to pass in and out of consciousness. The Holodoc gave instructions based on the synopsis of what was wrong. 

“Chance of survival, 40%.”

“Shut up,” Turles gritted, but the Holodoc was just programmed to instruct through various medical procedures and Turles did the best he remembered how. 

“T-Turles…” Gohan murmured, and Turles finished patching his mate up and leaned over to kiss his forehead.

“Chance of survival….calculating...85%.” Turles let out a breath and pulled Gohan into his arms. Weakly, the beta’s tail wrapped around him and he slid down the wall holding onto him for dear life. 

“Here, eat this. It’ll numb the pain, alright?” He put the painkiller in his mouth and then gave it to Gohan via his own lips, pushing it in with his tongue. Gohan swallowed the pill with some difficulty and reached out to cup his alpha’s cheek. Turles stared down at him intimately, the tears drying on his face as fast as they were leaking out. 

“Y-you look so b-beautiful like that, T.” Gohan told him, bringing his face closer to his own. 

“I was so angry that he was hurting you...please forgive me for not getting there in time,” Turles said quietly. 

“Turles...I’m gunna sleep...but I...I love…” Gohan took a deep shuddering breath and his eyes shut, and Turles shook him, calling his name out in increasing levels of despair. 

“Relax, the patient is only sleeping. Vitals are normal. I’ll leave a monitor for you to see his condition,” said the Holodoc before he disappeared. Turles sighed heavily and stroked Gohan’s face. 

“I love you, Gohan. I love you.” he whispered. He stayed there like that a long time, looking down at his mate, and he finally powered down to the point where he was back to normal once more. He reached to the scouter he’d taken from Gohan and sent out a message that would play on a loop until someone heard it.

_ “This is Commander Turles of the S.S. Cerberus. There is a rogue Saiyan on the run that took our ship on a maintenance repair to the S.S. Styx and he is at large. If anyone out there hears this...we need help. We’re stranded and losing oxygen. This is an S.O.S. I repeat, this is Commander Turles of the S.S. Cerberus. There is a rogue Saiyan on the run that took our ship on a maintenance repair to the S.S. Styx and he is at large. If anyone out there hears this...we need help. We’re stranded and losing oxygen.”  _ He sent it off and brought his knees up, curling up with his beta and hoping against hope they made it out of this mess.


	18. Chapter 18

Goten woke up in a luxurious bedroom where starlight twinkled at him from high above in the dark ceiling. It seemed to meld into the deep expanse of space itself, and he sat up and wiped at his eyes blearily, his tail wrapped around his stomach protectively. He shivered slightly as the cool air in the room kissed his bare shoulders and torso, and he pulled the soft blankets up to his chin. 

“Ah, my pregant beta Saiyan awakens,” came a smoothe voice from off to the side of the room, and he started for a moment before events from mere hours ago came back to him. Eiren prowled over to the bed and stood at the edge with his arms folded across his chest, looking at Goten with a raised eyebrow. 

“I-I...forgive me, Lord Eiren, I didn’t mean to disappoint you…” he murmured, looking down. Eiren was near him in an instant, cradling the side of his face with a curious gaze. 

“You are too meek for a Saiyan, even a beta. Though I must admit, it’s exciting having someone in my bed after so long…” he trailed off suggestively and Goten flushed. Eiren drew the beta’s face upwards to meet his and trailed his lips along his jawline. Goten’s breath hitched and Eiren smirked. 

“You know, your pheromones spike so sweetly when you’re excited. Tell me, little Saiyan...how do you like when your prince touches you? Do you like it when he’s rough with you, or when he teases you gently, kissing you with soft trails down your body?”

“Uh...I-I…” Goten stammered, heat rising through his body as he thought of Prince Trunks touching him and claiming him as his own. Eiren trailed his fingers down Goten’s chest and stomach and went ever lower before he ghosted over the head of the beta’s cock. Goten hissed in a breath of air as the God’s fingers elegantly wrapped around his base. 

“I think part of you likes being manhandled, and that’s the part of you I wish to exploit,” Eiren whispered into Goten’s ear. Goten gave a shudder as a jolt of pleasure ran through him at the God’s light ministrations to his member. Eiren cocked his head to the side and his lips quirked up in a wicked grin as he drew Goten closer and closer to his release. He pushed him back onto the pillows and placed a palm on his hips as he pumped Goten faster and harder. 

“Scream for me, beta.” He commanded, and Goten nodded as he started breathing harder the nearer he came to his release. His eyes lidded, he gasped when he felt the God insert two fingers into his wet heat, and he stuffed a fist into his mouth to try and contain his startled groan of pleasure. Eiren pumped his fingers in and out of Goten expertly, the tips gliding against that blessed bundle of nerves inside the beta that he knew would make him cum faster. 

“Uhhhhnnnnn!” Goten gave a long drawn out moan and came all over himself and the God’s hands, and Eiren smirked up at him. 

“Hmm...so horny and needy, just the way I like it. I’d forgotten how much fun a pregnant Saiyan could be,” he mused aloud to himself. Goten blushed heavily and his tail swept over his stomach once more. 

“In fact, I think I like you so much, that I will watch over you closely even after I deposit you back home. I would love to see how you look as this child grows and makes you swollen and heavy. Hmm…” he licked his lips as he thought of it and Goten blushed, sitting up carefully. 

“What do you want from me, Lord?” he asked demurely, looking into Eiren’s face. 

“I’m going to follow your progress, I think. Yes, this shall be fun. It has been a long time since I’ve meddled with Vegeta’s affairs, and he is more than due for a visit. Now, come with me. I wish to show you something that is a bit of a pressing matter, and you shall help me decide what to do.” He pulled Goten out of the bed and watched as the beta stood on his legs shakily, shivering in the cold. With a snap of his fingers, Goten was clothed in a long heavy red robe and dainty shoes that fit perfectly to his feet, and fingerless black gloves. Eiren led him out of the bedroom and down countless halls until he found the room that he was looking for. 

“Aha, so that’s where she put it,” he muttered to himself, and strode towards a great glass orb sitting upon a raised stone dais in the centre of the room. 

“Now, I need you to look into the orb and tell me what you see,” said Eiren, and Goten dutifully did so. 

The scene opened up to Turles holding his brother Gohan in his arms, crying quietly. Goten gasped and looked closer to the orb, feeling as though he was falling into the room and was there with them. 

_ A crackling noise filled the room and the Commander raised his head, his tail curling around his still sleeping mate. It was coming from Gohan’s scouter, and he picked it up and hurriedly placed it over his ear.  _

_ “Gohan, is that you?” came the Prince’s voice, and Turles breathed a sigh of relief.  _

_ “Sire, this is Commander Turles. I am here with Gohan, where are you?” _

_ “I picked up your radio for help, and I’m about three star-tracks away from you. Request to board the vessel?” _

_ “Request granted, don’t come aboard though. We’ll come to you.” The transmission ended and Turles got up, gritting his teeth as his legs screamed in protest from the sudden use and tingled in his toes. He held Gohan close to his chest and walked through the eerie dead silent halls, following the noise of the aircraft entering into the docking area. Though the lights were on and the ventilation system was running, he still felt lightheaded at everything that had transpired on this ship.  _

_ The Prince opened the back of his fighter craft to let Turles and Gohan inside, closing the door once they were settled. Turles kept a tight grip on Gohan in the cramped space and held him close to his chest, sitting on the same chair. Trunks handed Turles a headset and settled back down behind the pilot’s controls. He was silent for a moment or so while the commander settled down with his mate before he spoke.  _

_ “Commander Turles, what brings you to this part of the galaxy, other than maintenance repairs?” _

_ “We were on S.S. Cerberus on our way to help delegate a planetary trade agreement when we received an S.O.S. from our sister ship the S.S. Styx reporting an engine failure. Myself and Gohan left to fix the issue...but things went south. Wight was on board, he murdered all of them, and then attacked Gohan.” _

_ Trunks gave a low whistle, and Gohan’s eyebrows drew together as he drew in a great breath of air.  _

_ “Turles?” he asked quietly, and the alpha immediately caressed his mate.  _

_ “I’m here, dollface. It’s ok.” Gohan wrapped his tail around Turles and felt calmer as the reverberations reached out to him.  _

_ “I swear I heard Trunk’s voice,” he said around a yawn, and Trunks blushed.  _

_ “Um...hey.” Gohan stilled eerily in Turles’s arms and he slowly sat up straighter.  _

_ “Turles?” he asked through gritted teeth, and Turles sighed heavily.  _

_ “Yes?” _

_ “What is he doing on the ship?” he hissed in a carrying whisper. Trunks wanted to disappear and be anywhere except for in the vicinity of his mate’s brother.  _

_ “Well, Rorian took-” _

_ “THAT SONOFABITCH IS GONNA FEEL MY WRATH!” Gohan jumped up and then gasped in pain as the stitches in his stomach screamed in protest. Trunks jumped at the commotion and put the ship into autopilot.  _

_ “Gohan I swear to gods I’m going to tie you to my lap to keep you calm!” Turles admonished him and brought him back down to his lap with a look of simultaneous concern and irritation on his face.  _

_ “What the hell is going on? What did he do?” Gohan’s eyes snapped to Trunks and he growled.  _

_ “You mean you don’t know? YOU. YOU DON’T FUCKING KNOW!” Trunks was at a loss at the sudden savagery, and his blank look only pissed Gohan off further.  _

_ “YOU FUCKING MATED MY BROTHER, LEFT HIM ALONE AFTER YOU MATED HIM, AND LEFT HIM PRIME FOR THE TAKING BY ANOTHER ALPHA YOU FUCKING COCKSUCKER!” He shouted at the nervous Prince, and Turles tapped him on the side of the head.  _

_ “Gohan you need to calm down before you overexert yourself!” he told him, and Gohan continued glaring at the Prince and tried calming his breath.  _

_ “Don’t you dare defend him!” he spat venomously.  _

_ “I’m not defending him, I’m making sure you don’t hurt yourself, dumbass, because that’s my job as your alpha!”  _

_ “Stop. Stop, please. Let me speak.” Trunks spoke up, and flinched visibly when Gohan’s chocolate eyes glittered at him in fury. Turles growled at Gohan and Gohan rolled his eyes but let the Prince speak. _

_ “Alright. I had no idea I mated him. I wanted him, oh I wanted him more than anything, and I...made my advancements very forward to him. I-we…” he struggled for the words and Gohan’s chest rose and fell rapidly.  _

_ “You didn’t fucking know? You have to be kidding me, did the king not teach you anything?”   _

_ “He taught me how to fight, he taught me how to delegate, he taught me how to lead. He didn’t teach me anything about love or how mating works. Look, all I knew is that it felt right to bite-” _

_ “Of course it FUCKING FELT RIGHT, YOU WERE BALLS DEEP IN HIS ASS!” Gohan yelled, and Turles growled lowly.  _

_ “Please, Gohan. I know you’re upset-” _

_ “Do you want to know why I’m upset, Trunks? You mated my brother, and then left him broken hearted. And do you want to know what happened next, you ass? Go on, ask me!” he confronted the Prince, and Trunks bit his lip.  _

_ “Alright, what?” _

_ “He went out, and got caught up in someone else. Rorian Wight fucked him and then assaulted him, beat the fuck out of him, and told him to get out. And now, because he couldn’t have me, he’s out to get Goten. So you fucking tell me why I’m pissed, you s-” _

_ “Gohan! Need I remind you who you’re talking to?” Turles growled, and was met with an equal growl back. Gohan grit his teeth and Trunks knelt in front of them.  _

_ “Ah, shit!” Turles hissed and Gohan had the grace to at least avert his eyes.  _

_ “Sire, you don’t need to-” _

_ “Yes I do. I’ve came against you and your family and dishonoured one of General Broly’s sons. My father saw the mark your brother gave to me on my arm,” he took off one of his gauntlets and there was a gruesome looking bite mark on his forearm. Gohan smirked. “I love him, Gohan, and I’m here to make it right with him. I will do whatever it takes to help you track down Wight.”  _

_ “I’ll hold you to that. Now please get up, I don’t feel right with the Prince of our race kneeling in front of me and my alpha. I really don’t feel like being killed by the King for this.” Gohan muttered, and felt Turles’ tail whip against the back of his head. He turned around and scowled at Turles but his alpha pulled him closer to him.  _

_ “Set a course for the S.S. Cerberus, Prince Trunks. It’s time to reunite you with your beta.” Turles commanded, and Gohan settled into his mate’s lap.  _

Goten fell back from the Orb and straight  into the Saiyan God’s arms, tears streaming down his face. Slowly he turned around to face him and sobbed into his chest. 

“There, there. You do have a choice to make now, however. Currently they are speeding towards events that will not be able to be undone. Lives will be lost,” he purred, his voice reveling in the idea of chaos. 

“P-please...not my family. I’ll do anything...anything!” Goten pleaded with him. 

“It seems your alpha is willing to die for you...I might let him for being so ignorant.” 

“P-Please! I-I’m....” 

“Pregnant? You don’t even know who’s child it is that you’re carrying.” he frowned down at the beta. Goten looked stricken and Eiren reached down and caressed the beta’s cheek, wiping away the tears that were falling silently. 

“Please, I don’t know what else to do...I want to please you, but I want my family to be ok.”

“Well, it’s your luck that I’m in an agreeable mood right now. I don’t enjoy seeing my beta’s in distress, anyways. So,” he said, clapping his hands together and spreading his fingers out over the globe, “The beta wishes to save his mate and his brother. Do you wish to know my price for this?” 

Goten bit his lip worriedly, glancing up at Eiren’s face. 

“I don’t want them to be hurt by whatever is coming. I’ll do whatever you ask of me.” Eiren smirked and a blast of magic shot over the ball, covering it in a swirling wind. 

“I want you to be a loyal devotee to me. When you get back to Vegeta-Sei, you will join the temple and keep constant tabs on everyone there, and report back to me. I, in turn, will keep watch over you and your kin and will not kill your mate for his recklessness with you. Sound like a deal?” he inquired, looking over his shoulder at Goten. 

“I accept.”

“Let it be done, then.” His eyes went white and his power blast outwards from him in a great flurry of grey wind once more, and the orb glowed white for a moment or two before it settled back into its swirling mixture of stars and purple galaxies. 

“Now watch again.” Eiren instructed Goten and led him to place his hands on the ball once more. Goten felt that falling sensation again and he was in the ship with the three Saiyans. 

_ “Alright, we’re coming up on the Cerberus, Commander.” Trunks said over his shoulder, and Turles carefully helped Gohan to his feet before moving up to sit in the copilots seat.  _

_ “Gohan, strap yourself into that chair and don’t move, it might get hairy.” He started pulling levers and pressing buttons and he sent out a transmission to their comms systems.  _

_ “This is Commander Turles accompanied by Prince Trunks on Vindicator-2, there has been a breach in security. Do not let the Hornet One back aboard the ship, it has been commandeered by Rorian Wight. I repeat, do not let the Hornet One back aboard the ship, it has been commandeered by Rorian Wight, the rogue Saiyan.” _

_ “Commander Turles, this is Captain Eirikos of the S.S. Cerberus. This will be the last time we speak. The rogue has compromised our engines and set a bomb, stay back out of the blast radius!”  _

_ “NO!” Gohan yelled, reaching up to unbuckle himself.  _

_ “Gohan don’t you da-” _

_ BOOM. _

_ A tremendous blast ripped the ship in half, sending a mile long shockwave out into space. The three saiyans looked at the explosion in horror, with tears forming in Gohan’s eyes. _

_ “GOTEN!” His scream was matched by one other’s, each holding varying degrees of emotion. Trunks was stricken, and Turles was staring open mouthed at the remains of the ship that had just blown up in front of them.  _

_ Gohan felt his heart shattering into a million pieces and he clutched his heart as he tried to catch his breath again.  _

_ “Goten…” he sobbed, and Turles was out of his chair and back with his beta in a heartbeat.  _

_ “Commander, we should head back to the S.S. Styx and plan our further actions. I’m running low on fuel in this thing.” His voice was hollow and he was desperately trying not to break down, seeking the older man’s guidance. Turles nodded his ascent and Trunks turned the vessel around, making his way back to Styx.  _

“See? Disaster averted.”

“They think I’m dead though..” Goten said with a frown, and the Saiyan God pulled him into his arms. 

“Now now, have a little bit of faith in me, hm? I do have some more tricks up my sleeve, and I do think that it’s high time I meet your alpha and have a few...ah, words with him.” He grinned evilly and Goten narrowed his eyes, causing Eiren to laugh. 

“Before we go, I must ask; Do you wish to know who’s child it is that you carry on your hips?” Goten frowned. 

“I’m afraid to know. If it’s Rorian’s…” he trailed off, biting his lip in anxiety. 

“Hm. Very well, then. I won’t tell you.” He snapped his fingers and several things happened at once; they arrived on the abandoned ship and Eiren cleaned the place up, making everything squeaky clean, and then flumped down in the Captain’s seat. 

“Shall we make your alpha fight for you? It would be amusing if he were to come in here and see you sitting on my lap,” he inquired, his tail swishing about lazily. Goten blushed, not wanting a scene, but also aroused at the thought. 

“Uh…”

“Mm. You’re so endearing, little beta. I could pause time again and have another go with you, if you wanted.” He smiled wickedly as Goten flushed, trying to will his hard-on away. He wrapped his tail around his waist and cursed the fact that he was so easily attracted to the God. 

“Hm...we have time, you know…and your resolve is fading quickly.” Goten’s breath hitched and he started pacing back and forth in front of the Saiyan God, trying not to fall prey to him...but his charm was pulling him towards him. 

“Sit on me.” He ordered, and Goten jumped to comply. He sat facing away from Eiren’s face, and leaned back into his arms to let the God have his way with him. It wasn’t long before the Saiyan God was sheathed inside the beta once more, already addicted to his scent and the way he tasted. He decided he didn’t want to let the beta go, and that he would keep a close watch on him. He put his fingers inside Goten’s mouth to muffle the sound of his climax, and then smirked when the beta giggled afterwards. 

“You enjoy this immensely, don’t you,” stated Eiren with a smirk. Goten blushed and nodded, ashamed of himself. 

“I’m... well before Trunks, I was a virgin.” 

“Hmm, so unlike your brother,” Eiren said with interest as he pulled his dick out of the beta, making the other Saiyan gasp slightly. Goten nodded, warm and content at the moment, and didn't’ notice when the Saiyan God reached up and made him fall asleep instantly...just as a rattling noise indicated that a ship had just made port inside of the S.S. Styx.

“Well, well, things are about to get interesting.” He grinned wickedly, and placed Goten on the floor carefully while he turned around in the chair to look out into the vast expanses of space. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, new chapter. Also on an unrelated note I put in my two weeks notice at my job today so that's always satisfying. I had a binge marathon with my brother over the old DBZ movies too, now I just have to watch a few more and it'll be done with ha. Anyways, onwards!

Gohan opened his eyes to the sight of Turles standing over him unbuckling the straps in Gohan’s seat.

“We’re here, Dollface. Let’s get you back to the medbay.” Turles said softly reaching out to Gohan. “The engines still need to be repaired but I’m not going to let you hop right on it while you are injured. Maybe I can take a whack at it.”

“You’re not touching those engines, T, you’ll probably end up breaking something.” Gohan replied while reaching to Turles’s arm.

“That’s why we have two backup engines.” Turles said with a smirk, purposefully trying to rile his beta. Gohan frowned and saw Trunks peering at them with his arms folded over his chest curiously. 

“You’re a dick, Turles.” Turles chuckled and helped Gohan out of the chair, and reached down to carry him but Gohan protested. 

“Let me walk, T!” he said, frowning. 

“You have a massive chest wound, Gohan,” Turles argued. Gohan stood up as tall as he could muster and glared his alpha in the eye. 

“Fine, but I’m still walking. I just lost my brother, and I have to take that information to my mother and father. I’m trying to regain what little dignity I have left.” Turles sighed in resignation and ended up throwing Gohan’s arm around his shoulder to prop him up. Gohan hissed in pain but was able to limp forward, his tail immediately reaching out to entwine itself around Turles’s. 

“You should be able to call them from the medbay, where you will be going for the next few days.” Turles told him firmly, and Gohan nodded. Turles and Gohan walked to the back of the shuttle and opened the doors. Turles looked back to see Trunks still sitting down in the pilot seat.  
“You coming with us, my prince,” Turles asked Trunks. He looked up a bit confused and started unbuckling his straps.

“Yeah… I’m coming.” Trunks responded hesitantly.

“Just giving you both a fair warning, you will not like what you see onboard the ship. We may have to do a bit of cleaning.” Turles announced to the two saiyans walking beside him.

“Rorian killed the crew didn’t he?” Gohan asked, staring down at his feet. Turles nodded with an angry look on his face. 

“We’ll find the sonofabitch, Gohan.” Turles leaned over and kissed his mate on the head. Gohan nodded and wiped tears from his eyes as the three of them started walking into the ship slowly. As they went further into the ship, Turles started looking around confusedly. 

“Wh-but I don’t...I don’t understand…” he muttered to himself, noticing how there was a complete lack of blood. 

“T?” Gohan asked, looking up at his alpha. Turles frowned before Trunks interrupted. 

“I doubt this ship has a maid cleaning up the place, so either we’re all tripping balls, or...someone else is here.” Chills ran through Gohan’s body and Turles felt it, pressing his beta closer to him. 

“I’m not letting you out of my sight this time,” he whispered to Gohan, who nodded in agreement. He reached down to his hip and pulled out his ray gun, pointing it in front of them expertly. He had a look on his face that said he’d done this before, and Gohan bit his lip at the action. Beside them Trunks took a rail gun from off his back and pointed it in the opposite direction, circling around to look behind them as they continued onward through the silent ship. 

They crept silently through the corridors with Trunks checking each room on the way to the medbay. Turles was still confused about what happened to the bloody mess that was left behind.

_ ‘What the hell, we were only gone for a few hours. No one would have been able to clean this mess up that quickly.’  _ Turles thought to himself while scanning the corridor.

“Commander, what the hell happened to that door?” Trunks pointed to the medbay doors with a look of horror on his face.

“That… might have been me, Trunks. Watch the door while I sit Gohan down,” said Turles. Trunks placed his back against the door in the corridor aiming left and right. Turles sat Gohan down and started rummaging around the drawers looking for a Biofoam injector.

“The item you seek is in the glass case to your left,” a synthetic voice said. Turles turned around with his gun and saw the Holodoc’s flickering light. He lowered his gun and nodded to the Hologram, picking up the Biofoam and then rushed to Gohan and held his hand.

“This might sting a bit, dollface, but it will help you move around more. I’m not leaving you in the medbay now,” Gohan squeezed his mate’s hand and nodded. Turles popped the cap of the injector and shoved the needle into his beta’s side, Gohan gritted his teeth and fought back his scream while the medical foam entered his body.

“Breathe, Gohan, breathe,” Turles commanded. Gohan writhed in pain while the foam settled into place, filtering to the areas it needed to go within his body. Once the pain subsided, the beta relaxed a bit as he felt slightly number. 

“That was no fucking sting,” Gohan shouted at his alpha. Trunks held in a chuckle as he watched the display of emotion running between the two. He could tell they had a long history together, even if it hadn’t always been as lover's. Turles looked slightly terrified at the expression on Gohan’s face and backed up a little before Gohan growled at him. 

“Don’t you fucking back away from me, tough guy. What can I really do to hurt you right now?” he gritted out, and Turles paused before sending the beta a suspicious look. 

“You might be a crappy fighter but you still know how to pack a punch; I’m not stupid Gohan,” said Turles. 

While they bantered back and forth like a typical couple, Trunks turned around to scan the hallway once more. He could smell that there had been a large amount of blood there at one point, as the coppery tang was still in the air however there was another scent that was drifting to him amidst it. He frowned as it was there and gone and kept coming in small waves, barely discernible and then his confusion deepened when his scouter went off with one blip and then nothing. 

“Hey guys? Not to interrupt your squabble or anything, but uh...I don’t think we’re alone here.” Trunks said, eyeing his scouter hard as he did so. Gohan was a little miffed at being cut off, but dread filled him at hearing the news Trunks imparted. Turles also frowned as he had noticed nothing of the sort on his own scouter, but knew the Prince was not known for being a liar. Young, foolhardy and clueless in some matters, but when it came to war he was bred for it. 

“You lead, we’ll follow.” Turles said, holding his hand out to help Gohan up. Against his will, Gohan’s tail snaked around Turles’ leg and clung there, a clear indicator of his fright. He growled at the furry appendages’ betrayal, but Trunks was not even paying attention to them, the entirety of his concentration being held by his scouter. 

He sniffed the air experimentally and caught a whiff of the same scent from earlier and started forward almost recklessly in his desire to find it. They traversed several floors of the ship and the going was slow since they had to watch around each corner and clear every room. Not only was Gohan’s tail curled around his alpha’s leg, but he also had a death grip on Turles that was akin to a vice. Turles hissed as Gohan’s nails sank into his arm. Trunks whipped his head around at the noise and then caught another whiff of the same taunting scent. 

“Warm vanilla and sugar…?” he muttered to himself, and his pace quickened as they rose through more levels of the ship and the scent became stronger. By this point, Gohan could smell it too and it was so inherently effeminate that he was having troubles grasping who it could be. They finally came into the CIC where the captain’s chair was and the scent hit them like a tidal wave. 

“I’ve been expecting you three,” came an elegant, rich sounding voice and the chair spun around more than the man sitting there intended. 

“Ugh, this new technology baffles me sometimes, you have become nearly too advanced for your own good,” came the man’s voice again as he spun the chair back around to view the three Saiyans. Trunks, however, had eyes only for the beta lying on the floor, and tears sprung to his eyes. He took two steps forward and was about to launch himself onto Goten’s form before a wall of compressed air shot up between the three Saiyans and Goten. 

“Ah, ah, Prince Trunks. You and I need to have a little chat before I let you touch him again. Firstly, do you know who I am?” He inquired, and Trunks looked at him in slight confusion while Gohan clung to Turles’ side like a leech...not that the Commander necessarily minded the fact. 

“You’re a myth, a revenant from times long past… my father told me stories about you… my Lord…” Trunks knelt before the Saiyan God and Eiren stood, walking around him whilst his robes swept the floor.

“I am going to explain some things to you, Trunks, about mates, since it seems your father neglected to do so. Where you are a sight to behold on the battlefield, you are a blunder in the bedroom. You treated your beta callously and marked him so that he would never want another, yet then you proceeded to leave him alone. You know who I am, Trunks, and you should know then that I hold all beta Saiyan’s close to my heart. Imagine my rage when I hear heartfelt prayers from one who was completely brokenhearted at the loss of his alpha, but not through death, no… through voluntary dismissal. He woke me from my slumber, and I came to him to heal him; you are just lucky that I chose not to take him from you. I retook him, claimed him, and explained to him how you should have treated him for his first time. You will notice a mark rivaling your own upon his shoulder; I bound him to me to punish you for your foolishness in leaving him alone and afraid.” 

Trunks kept staring into the floor, terrified at the implications of everything that the Saiyan God was telling him. He closed his eyes as his shame overwhelmed him, and felt the God in front of him, kneeling on one leg and reaching out to grasp his chin firmly. 

“It punishes him too, because he is not blameless. He went out and intentionally humoured another male instead of remaining faithful, thereby spoiling your union to each other. I have healed him of his pain through various exercises,” Eiren smirked, watching Trunks eyes roam over his features. 

“Your union has been healed by me, and through your beta’s own wishes I have decided to return you to each other however, know this;” he leaned in close and whispered into Trunks ear for dramatic effect, “Should you ever treat him like you did the night you claimed him as your own ever again, I will come for you and rip him from your life. Consider this your warning, young Prince.” 

Eiren stood up and waved his hand out to Goten, letting Trunks stumble over to his mate. The Saiyan God turned his attention on the other Saiyan’s that were still standing.

“You have impressed me, Commander Turles, which is not something that is inherently easy to do. You fought for your beta, refused to take no for an answer, went through hell for him, and the union between the two of you is quite strong; it is obvious you love each other a great deal,” He walked around them in circles, Turles not quite knowing what was going on. Based off the man’s energy, it was off the charts and at a level that could only be attained by a very particular few; he must have been a God. He noticed a black tail swishing lazily behind the man, and clutched Gohan closer to him as his mind went into overdrive as he tried placing the man. 

“Also, congratulations on your first ascension; fighting for the life of your mate is highly honourable.” The god was staring at Gohan with a wicked grin.

“I heard you were a feisty beta, Gohan, I wouldn’t mind finding out  just how feisty you are.” said Eiren, licking his lips. Gohan gulped, clutching Turles’ arm. Turles started growling and moved his mate behind him.

“I really don’t care who you are, but if you even think about touching him, I’ll tear your arms off.” Eiren smiled at the young alpha and turned to Trunks.

“You see that, young prince? That is how an alpha is suppose to act, he didn’t even care about me being a god, he only cared about protecting his beta. I applaud you, Turles.” Trunks stared at the floor beside Goten.

“Now then, I will take my leave for now, but there is one more thing I must do.” Eiren looked at Gohan and snapped his fingers. Gohan felt a rush of cool air and a tingling sensation over his body. His wounds were closing up and knitting themselves back together, and Gohan jumped backwards at the sudden intrusion to his personal space. 

“What…” He wrapped his tail tighter around his alpha’s thigh, and Turles clenched his teeth as he started losing circulation. 

“Darling, not that I’m not flattered that you’re clinging to me for safety, but could you please let go of me? I’m losing circulation. Gohan entwined his fingers through Turles’ hand and withdrew his tail, frowning at the space that the God had just been standing in. 

Trunks was caressing Goten’s face, trying to make him wake up while Turles and Gohan crept over to kneel beside the prone beta on the ground. 

“I can’t believe...he’s alive.” Gohan muttered, and Trunks nodded in agreement. Slowly, Goten’s dark eyes flickered open and he blinked, stretching and looking up at Trunks. He took in a deep breath and shut his eyes again, and murmured something about ‘Lord Eiren…’ 

“No...Goten, it’s me...Trunks.” That made Goten sit up so fast he banged into the Prince’s nose with his forehead. 

“Trunks?!” he shouted, and then had further distress when he saw Trunks holding his nose while his eyes smarted. 

“F-fuck!” he swore, but gained control over his emotions quickly as his beta came towards him and reached out for him tenderly. 

“I-I’m sorry, I...I wasn’t expecting...uh, you.”

“Who the hell were you expecting?” he asked with a glint of amusement behind his miffed expression. Goten became a stammering mess and reached up to wipe the blood away with his own sleeve. A tender look passed between the two of them, and once Goten assessed the damage he stood up on his tiptoes and kissed Trunks lightly on the lips before being drawn into a tight hug. 

“Gods, I thought I’d lost you,” Trunks whispered into Goten’s ear, inhaling the scent of his beta. 

Meanwhile, Gohan was watching the reunited couple with a grim expression, his tail twitching in agitation. Turles brushed his tail against Gohan’s in a soothing gesture, trying to calm the beta down wordlessly so as not to interrupt the important reunion. 

“We have a lot to talk about, Trunks. But later. For right now, I need to talk to my brother.” Goten said, turning around to face Gohan.

“Finally remembered about me, did you?” he said with a raised brow, but Turles smirked at the look on Goten’s face. 

“He almost died, it’s fine. He’s better now, thanks to whoever that was who just left. Good to know you’re ok, kid.” He smiled encouragingly at the beta who smiled weakly back at him. 

“Gohan…”

“You’re reckless, you know that? But shit am I glad you’re alright,” Gohan said gruffly, but pulled his twin into his arms and held him tightly. The two of them became a crying blubbering mess, and Turles shared a baffled look with the Prince. Turles let them have at each other, hashing things out in Porspeke that was so broken Turles was having a hard time keeping up with it, so he focused on turning the controls on at the command console. 

“Alright, we have issues in the engine room still, so either Trunks you stay here and fiddle with this, or you go with Gohan and watch over him. I’m not letting them be alone together, because we just went through hell.” 

Gohan and Goten pulled away from each other and wiped their eyes, and Goten was looking at Trunks heatedly. 

“We’ll stay here, you go with ‘Han.” Turles nodded curtly and stalked out of the CIC with Gohan in tow. 

When Turles and Gohan walked out, Goten regarded Trunks with a keen expression. Trunks walked over to the command console and started turning on everything that needed to be turned back on, since Rorian had shut it all down. 

“Trunks…”

“Goten, wait. Let me talk fi-” He was cut off by his beta’s lips crushing against his and pushing him back onto the control panel. 

“Mhn…” he wrapped his arms around Goten, pulling him closer as the mood in the room changed instantly to that of an intimate one. 

“Goten...there are...mmm...other rooms we can use,” Trunks said through the beta’s rapid fire kisses. 

“I want you right now, Trunks.”

“Fuck,” Trunks choked out, looking down as Goten unzipped his jeans and tugged them down to his knees. He bit Trunks legs all over and then moved his face nearer to the area he sought, and then Trunks growled when he got too close. Goten put his mouth over the area through the fabric that still barred his way, and Trunks groaned. He threw his head back and bit his lip as his beta reached up and yanked down his loose boxers. 

“Ah...Goten…” he sighed, wondering where this was coming from but not necessarily willing to stop it. Goten smirked up at him and bit his inner thigh with his sharp teeth, making the alpha hiss through his teeth. 

“I’m going to make you regret leaving, and never want to leave me like that again.” Goten said menacingly, and started attacking Trunks’ member in earnest. The Prince closed his eyes and concentrated on not blowing his load prematurely at Goten’s ministrations. Goten continued until Trunks couldn’t take it anymore and he pulled back on his beta’s hair. 

“N-no, Goten, wait.” Goten pulled back and looked up in confusion. 

“What’s wrong, Trunks? Am I hurting you?” 

“No, you’re doing...great. I feel like I don’t deserve this from you...I did so much to you and I wasn’t there for you, and I’ve fucked up.” 

“We both did, Trunks. But it doesn’t change the fact that you claimed me as yours and I don’t want anyone else, ever.”

“Not even the God?” Trunks asked through narrowed eyes. Goten blushed.

“My relationship with him is...complicated, but you’re my mate Trunks. I’m just glad I won’t have to go back home disgraced.” Goten started kissing the Prince’s thighs and warmth came back in between them. 

Things got heated really fast from there, and soon Trunks was on top of his beta fucking him into the ground. Goten felt his orgasm building and his urge to bite his alpha again rose within him. 

“Trunks...uhnnn….ah!” They sank their teeth into each other’s necks and he felt Trunks come deep inside him. Their tails entwined around each other and Trunks went soft but stayed inside his mate for a while. 

“Goten…” He pulled out and perched on his beta’s thighs with his hands on either side of his head. 

“What?” Goten smiled up at him lazily. 

“You’re just...so beautiful. I love you.”

“I love you too, Trunks. But I have a request,” He sat up with his arms behind his back and Trunks pressed the tips of their noses together. 

“Anything for you,” he murmured, and Goten drew in breath to speak. 

“When we get back to Vegeta-Sei, I want you to court me properly. I think you owe me that much,” he said sincerely, and Trunks nodded, relaxing visibly. 

“Yes, I do owe that to you. I promise I’ll make it right with you, ok?” He leaned forward and they started kissing intently, and then they fell to the ground together.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is nearing for our little Saiyan friends...however that's not to say a sequel isn't already in the works *evil laughter*

Turles stood up against the wall with his arms folded over his chest and one leg propped up behind him, watching his beta snarl to himself and yank wires out of the engines. He sighed and looked at Gohan’s ass as he went underneath the engine. When he came back out, he stood up and grumbled some more before stooping to pick up some ripped wires that were laying on the ground. 

“I don’t like him being alone with Trunks,” he growled, and Turles smirked when Gohan wasn’t looking. 

“I know but I think he learned his lesson, dollface.” 

“Don’t you patronize me,” Gohan nearly shouted, spinning around in a standoffish pose. Turles took the challenge and growled low in his throat. 

“Gohan!” Gohan wrapped his tail tightly around his waist and was backed up into one of the engines by his alpha. 

“What?” he snapped, and flashed his teeth at Turles’ hand as it reached out to cup his face. 

“You want to play rough, then? Let’s go.” he growled, and pinned his beta’s arms to his sides. 

“Ouch, fuck Turles...let go of me!” He strained against the other Saiyan male who just threw back his head and laughed hysterically at the sight, which only served to piss off the beta even more. 

“You are so adorable when you fight with me, you know it only puts me in the mood, right?”

“Ugh, you’re disgusting!” Gohan snarled at him, and Turles laughed harder. 

“Alright alright, fine I’ll leave you alone...for now.” He let him go and watched as he got back to work, his body rigid and tensed. He continued mumbling to himself and crawled back under the engines, his tail bristling in anger. Thinking he needed to relieve his beta of some of that undue stress, Turles smirked to himself before creeping up behind him and caressing his muscular ass. Gohan groaned and then his voice filtered up to Turles.

“If you don’t stop I’m going to fuck up and this piece of shit’ll drop on me,” he muttered. 

“Then I’ll just have to save you again,” Turles said, and pulled the beta’s pants down so he could run his fingers in between the cheeks. Gohan shuddered as jolts of excitement ran through him, and then he growled, his tail going around Turles’ wrist. 

“Fucking stop, T,” he half groaned once more, and then completely lost focus when he felt Turles kneel and start kissing him. 

“T-Turles!” he moaned, feeling the tip of a finger probe inside him, and his body reacted by instantly pushing backwards. 

“Yes darling?” He grinned, his mouth surrounded by the scent of his beta. Gohan tried focusing on the wires and plugs in front of him since it was a tangled mess but he was quickly losing his concentration. 

“F-fuck!” he moaned into his arm, feeling Turles start licking his heated area. “Fuck! Get me out of here, T, I need you now!” he groaned, and Turles immediately yanked him out by his legs and leaned over him, ripping his own pants down as he went. Gohan spread his legs for his alpha and they both gasped when he pushed his aching cock into Gohan. Gohan’s tail wrapped around Turles’ waist and rubbed down to caress his mate from behind. Turles gripped Gohan’s hips and slammed into him once he was sure his beta was acclimated to him. 

“You’re so fucking...tight…” Turles said, then placed hot open mouthed kisses down his beta’s back, reveling in how the muscles bunched beneath his lips. 

_ ‘Why is he so tight...he’s been broken already,’  _ thought Turles to himself, and noticed how his beta was straining against him. 

“F-fuck...it feels like the first time we…” he took a sharp gasp inwards as Turles hit against the bundle of nerves deep inside him. Turles thrust into him and stayed put, putting his lips near his lover’s neck. 

“I’ll go slow for you, dollface.”

“Don’t go slow, you fucked with me that much and now you want to tease me? Fucking give it to me already,” Gohan muttered, and was rewarded by Turles biting his shoulder before pulling out until he was almost all the way withdrawn. He slammed himself back into his beta several more times, relishing in the way that Gohan’s body reacted to him. 

Gohan saw stars the more that Turles hit against that bundle of nerves. 

“Pull my fucking hair, T!” he moaned, and Turles did so with enjoyment. 

“Like that?” he said, yanking the beta’s head backwards towards him. 

“Uhnnnn!” Gohan’s body lubricated itself and Turles came. Turles pulled out slowly and gasped at the sensitivity to the head of his cock when Gohan was turning around and reaching for him. Turles looked at him in confusion until he felt the beta’s tongue running over the plump head and started sucking. He gasped and leaned over Gohan, losing his balance while the beta Saiyan cleaned him off.

“Oh gods I love you,” he moaned while Gohan’s expert tongue licked his length from base to tip. He looked up and gained eye contact with his alpha and winked, smiling around the meat in his mouth. 

“I love you too, even though you are a dick sometimes.” He said, pulling away and wiping his mouth on his sleeve. Turles pulled him onto his lap and they stayed there for a long time lost in each other, caressing and holding onto the other one. 

“I thought I was gonna lose you today, Gohan.” He whispered, his face pressed to the beta’s chest. Gohan had his head resting on top of Turles, and nuzzled his mate’s hair that was growing back into it’s typical wild mess. 

“Turles…” he murmured back to his alpha, and their tails wrapped together securely. 

“Hm?” 

“I’m just glad...that I have you to watch out for me.” He pulled back to stare Turles in the eye and placed his hands on Turles’ shoulders. 

“Want to go again?” Turles asked with a raised brow, and Gohan chuckled. 

“You’re going to be the death of me one of these days. One more time and then I have to get back to work,” Gohan said, moaning as Turles touched his rapidly hardening dick once more. Turles took his beta once more, turning Gohan around to face the wall while he pistoned in and out of his tight hole. 

Gohan was emitting high pitched moans as Turles gripped his hips tightly and continued the fast barrage to his asshole. 

“T-Turles!” he breathed, and came the moment he felt Turles release deep inside of him. 

“Again?” he teased, kissing his mate on the shoulder. Gohan leaned back, Turles still inside him.

“N-No, I’m done...but don’t pull out yet.”

“You know you’re like a vice right now? My dick is going to come off,” Turles grumbled as Gohan shifted. Turles narrowed his eyes as a sudden thought struck him.

“Gohan...why don’t you want me to pull out?” he asked in a flat tone, and Gohan blushed heavily. 

“No reason.” He put his head on Turles shoulder and shifted his hips up to leg Turles’ dick slide out easier. 

“If I didn’t know any better,” he paused and grabbed Gohan back as he tried to scurry away, placing him squarely on his lap, “I would say that you’re trying to conceive.” Gohan blushed and tried getting off but Turles held onto his wrists and pressed their faces together. 

“I-I’m not doing anything, T,” he said innocently, but the blush on his face and his tail wrapping around his stomach protectively gave away his intentions. 

“We can’t do this right now, Gohan. I can’t…” Turles started, and saw the look in his beta’s eye. He started again. 

“I only mean that I almost lost you today, I don’t know how I could handle being responsible for you and a child right now.” He purred to calm his beta, nuzzling his face and neck comfortingly. 

“I thought it was because it had something to do with me…” Gohan trailed off, his eyes watering. 

“Darling, no. I want you to have my kids, trust me. And I want to have several, naturally.”

“Several!?” Gohan choked, and Turles chuckled. 

“Yeah, like three or four. What, did you think I meant twelve?” 

“Oh...three or four is fine.” Gohan said, relaxing visibly. 

“Now come on...let’s finish up in here and go check up on your brother and the Prince.” Gohan nodded and pulled his clothes back on before going back to work. 

 

Several hours later the engines were back up and running and Gohan and Turles emerged both sated and tired. 

“I am in desperate need of a shower.” Gohan groaned, yawning and stretching. 

“Care if I join?” Gohan laughed, blushing while he did so. 

“Alright fine, but keep your hands off my ass. I want to get clean, not detained.” Gohan said, his tail brushing against his mates chest in a gesture that meant ‘or else’. Turles smirked. 

“No promises,” and then he smacked Gohan smartly across his toned cheeks. Gohan growled and smacked him in the face with his tail while they walked to find somewhere they could shower. 

“This ship is laid out similarly to Cerberus,” Gohan remarked with some interest. Turles nodded in confirmation. 

“Mm, it’s our sister ship Styx, the only female ship in the fleet. Naturally, there are some females on Tartarus which is our destroyer, but this one was commanded completely by females. Which makes it worse that Rorian killed them all; there are already a limited number of females, though they aren’t as rare as the beta males.” 

They found a shower and were in and out in a timely manner, with minimal groping and petting since Gohan was in a rush to get back to his brother. They put their old clothes back on since they didn’t have any clean ones, and this was a female ship in the first place. They went up the spiraling staircases chatting amongst themselves lowly, and when they got to the CIC they stopped in their tracks at the scene they came upon.

Trunks had Goten’s legs wrapped around his waist and was fucking him against the wall, both of them completely naked. 

“Ah, Trunks...FUCK!!” Goten moaned, and leaned his head back as Trunks climaxed inside him. He slowed down and then they both jumped apart and scrambled for their clothes when they realized they weren’t alone. That, and Gohan’s shout of disgust helped to alert them. 

“What in the actual fuck!” 

“That seems to be what’s going on,” Turles said in a flat tone.

“Don’t you start with me, T.” He snapped back. Turles shrugged and then smirked as Trunks hastily pulled on his pants. 

“Nice ass, Sire. Not that I necessarily wanted to see that,” he said, crossing his arms against his chest. 

“Did you guys even get anything done? Fuck!” Gohan raged, turning around as Goten blushed. 

“It looks like that’s all they got done, was fuck.” Turles, ever the comedian, opened his mouth and uttered again. He ignored the look Gohan gave him even though the beta shouted out 

“Turles!” They started quarrelling and Trunks went over to the controls to check a few things out. 

“Five more minutes, Gohan.” Goten stated lowly, and Gohan lost it again. 

“You had five hours!!!”

“Oh come on, I can smell you guys on each other, don’t act like it’s not what you were doing too.”

“I’m not telling if we did or not, but at least the engines are fixed,” he said as his cheeks went crimson. Goten rolled his eyes flippantly and looked at Trunks sappily, his heart thrumming with love for the alpha male. 

“Gohan, have you told mom and dad anything?” He piped up quietly, and the question caught Gohan off guard. 

“Oh, uh...no I haven’t. I’ve been...busy.”

“Is getting fucked one of those on your busy list?”

“Shut up Goten!” they carried on in their whispering argument while Turles made his way over to the young Prince. 

“Hey, you guys go and shower. Finish up there and get back here as soon as possible.” Trunks nodded and went over to stand by the doorway waiting for Goten. 

“Look, we’ll talk to mom and dad when you get back.” Gohan said flusteredly. Turles looked back at the command console and started flipping switches methodically. Gohan sighed heavily and flumped down in a random seat, watching his alpha move around with an air that showed he knew what he was doing. 

“Can you fly us home, T?” He nodded and then beckoned for Gohan to come over to him as he sat down in the captain’s seat. 

“This feels so right.” 

“I know I promised you that I would teach you how to fly a shuttle...but would a starship suffice?” He turned and looked up at his mate and smiled tiredly. Gohan’s eyes sparkled and he nodded enthusiastically, looking around to the helmsman’s spot. Turles rose and guided him over to the chair and then sat down, pulling Gohan down to his lap. 

“You pull this lever, and press these buttons in this order. Normally there would be a lot more people helping out of course...but I trust you.” Gohan perched on the edge of Turles’ knees while the latter reached around him and showed him which buttons to press. Gohan followed each and every word and motion that Turles imparted to him, knowing it could be the only way they got back home. 

Trunks and Goten came back in after awhile looking refreshed but no less embarrassed. Turles indicated the captain’s seat to Trunks for him to sit there but he declined. 

“Sorry sir, but that should be for senior members only.”

“Are you implying that I’m old?” 

“N-No, Commander, not at all! I only meant more experienced members…”

“Trunks? Shut up.” Goten advised his mate dryly, and Trunks nodded before sitting down at the radar station so he could monitor the perimeters...coincidentally it was right next to the comms station where Goten sat down, and in easy line of sight for Gohan to keep an eye on them. Unfortunately, he couldn’t keep as close an eye on him as he wanted to for two hours because he was focused so hard on piloting, when Turles then deemed it necessary to inform him that the ship was on autopilot the whole time. Gohan snarled and went to rocket away from him while the alpha laughed heartily at the reaction he’d received. 

“You suck, Turles!” he fumed, and beat at the arms that were encircled around his waist. 

“You were so intent on not crashing, I just thought it would be good practice for you if you thought you were doing it. The ships run on autopilot most of the time except for landing, taking off, and in events of fighting.” Turles said, and Gohan listened even though he felt like hitting him over the head with something heavy. Across the way Goten turned around in his seat and shushed them. 

“Gohan, shut up, I’m about to call mom and dad.”

“Well, sorry little-”

-BEEP BEEP- The sound of an outgoing transmission started playing and Gohan leaned back against Turles, the anger dissipating quickly as he thought about what he was going to say to his parents. 

“Hello? Hold on, let me turn...turn this on...there we go! Oh my…” Their mother, Kakarot, came onto the screen in front of Goten and tears were shed. Gohan rolled his eyes as they started going off in Porspeke to each other. Trunks looked immensely confused as he watched his mate converse with his mom, who looked equally distressed. 

“Ma, wai dun’ go’free, s’alright,” Goten said, wiping tears from his eyes. 

“I-I just...I’ve been so worried about you, your father has been very stressed but wouldn’t tell me anything and I just didn’t know what to think.”

“Well...we’re coming home now, we’ll give the official report when we get there. Do you wanna say hi to Gohan?”

“Your brother’s there? Oh, let me go get your father, he’s been wanting to talk to him anyways...Broly! Our children want to talk to you!” The screen went dark for a few moments and Trunks stood up and excused himself to go make a transmission on his own scouter. 

Broly came on screen and looked unamused as usual, but his eyes narrowed even moreso when they alighted on Gohan sitting on his alpha’s lap. 

“Is that that runt who has been chasing you since primaries?” he hissed dangerously, and Turles cocked his head to the side in confusion. Gohan put a hand on his wrist and calmed him down with his touch before answering. 

“Nice to see you too, dad,” he replied evenly. 

“Don’t avoid the question, son. And I’d rather be seeing you this way than the last time I did so, now tell me...is this him?” Gohan sighed deeply. 

“Yes, dad, it’s him.”

“So he is the one who had a hold of your ass, huh?” Broly narrowed his eyes even more and growled, and Gohan felt Turles stiffen. 

“That...goes without saying. Dad, why are you asking me about this in front of Goten?”

“I’m assessing your mate...tell me, runt, just how did you manage to get into my son’s pants?” Broly growled, and Turles started stammering.

“I-I...what?” he asked, aghast. Broly lowered his face and muttered

“Hmmm….yes, your head will go nicely as a centerpiece on our table,” he threatened, cracking his knuckles audibly as he did so. 

“Oh Broly stop it! Leave the poor man alone-” Goku tried cutting in, but Broly didn’t let him interrupt. 

“Wait a minute, Kakarot. Gohan, he looks like your mother! And your brother, before he cut his hair. Should I be questioning your mental health, son? Do you want to bang your mother and brother?” Gohan clenched his fingers into fists at his sides and stood up, shielding Turles from view. 

“He can’t help the way his hair grows, and no I don’t want to do that. He cut his hair short a while back and looked really good, but he looks fine normally too. Yes, we used to hate each other for a long time, but from what I heard, the same could be said about you and mom!” Gohan took his father head on, something that made Turles want to bow down to his beta. Any man that would do that to General Broly was a man to be feared and respected, worshipped even. 

“Yes, this is my mate, and I love him immensely. I would die for him, lie for him, do whatever it takes to keep him safe, and he would do the same for me in a heartbeat.” Gohan was fired up at his father’s cool dismissal of his mate, and was looking for a fight. 

“Calm down before you hurt yourself. I want to hear it from him, though. And I want to hear when he thinks he’ll be driving that ship into the docks here.” Gohan stood aside and watched Turles stand up shakily. He knew his alpha was nervous but trying not to show it, and so he slipped his hand into the other’s and entwined their fingers to offer encouragement. 

“You heard, runt. I want to hear that same declaration from your mouth, and I will know if you are lying.” He said with narrowed eyes. Turles gulped but telling someone he was in love with Gohan wasn’t hard to do since it was the truth...the hard part was that Gohan was General Broly’s son, and the general didn’t act like he liked him very much. 

“I love Gohan with the entirety of my heart and soul, and I would die defending him in any attack from outside forces. I would give my last breath if it meant he could live on. I’m as serious about him as I have been with my career, moreso in fact.”

“Hm, that will do for now, runt, but hear me: I’ll be waiting for you at the docks when you pilot that ship into the bay, don’t disappoint-”

“Invite them to dinner!” Goku said cheerily, and Broly rolled his eyes.

“You heard my mate, you’re invited to dinner. Goten, you had better come to. Now. Hope you’re prepared to make good on those promises, runt.” He threatened one last time before handing the line back over his husband. 

“I’m just glad you’re all ok, and I can’t wait to meet you, Commander.” He gave Turles an easy smile and then spoke with Goten for a while longer before cutting out the transmission. Turles let out a long breath he’d been holding and held his stomach.

“Gohan?” he asked weakly, and Gohan looked at him curiously. “Am I gonna die?” Goten erupted in peals of laughter at that and Gohan had to smirk in amusement as well. 

“No, T. I won’t let him. Plus, mom will be there and he has a good way of handling dad.”

“Thank the gods…” Turles sat down, his knees giving out on him. Gohan sat down on his lap once more and kissed his cheek, nuzzling his neck and purring to try and get him to calm down. At this point, Trunks entered back into the room and Goten perked up. The tension between them positively sizzled, and Gohan felt decidedly queasy and angry simultaneously. 

“And where were you during all of that?” he asked accusingly. Trunks looked down at his shoes and muttered something about ‘making a call’. Gohan scoffed at him but let him off the hook. 

“He probably called his father to let him know he was alright,” Turles mumbled into his ear, and the two became lip locked shortly thereafter. 

Over on the other side, a very different conversation was playing out. 

“Goten, my father knows about you, and he knows you're coming back home with me.” If the beta had had anything in his mouth, he would have spit it out just then. 

“Wh-what?” he asked, surprised at such a bold move from Trunks. The alpha lowered his eyes and took Goten’s hands into his own. 

“Goten, I know I’ve totally fucked your life up...I didn’t know things would get so out of hand through my pursual of you, but I’ve completely fallen head over heels in love with you. I...I didn’t say anything when I went back home initially because I didn’t know I’d mated with you. I just thought we’d had mind-numbingly amazing sex and that I would have to forget about you. I was sparring with my father and he saw the mark you’d given me on my forearm and he flipped the fuck out on me. He screamed at me when I told him what happened and then cursed himself for not making sure I knew better. He...he want’s to meet you, and he wanted me to tell you that he insists you stay at the palace with us and we will decide what to do when we get back. I…” Trunks trailed off, still unable to look Goten in the eye. 

“Trunks...I’m overjoyed you told your father about us, about me. I just hope...that I can live up to his expectations.”

“Well, you’re a beta...he’s pretty interested in finding out more about you. Also, he’s sending a ship out to meet us halfway there since I really don’t think this ship would make it to be honest. Goten, will you please forgive me of everything? I promise I’ll do what you want me to do, I’ll court you properly and never take you for granted ever again,” he said passionately, but intimately. Goten smiled at him. 

“Trunks, uh...there’s something you should know…”

“What is it?”

“I’m, uh, pregnant.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been an embarrassingly long time since I've updated, and I'm so sorry. At least a month and a half, yeah? And to think I've had a lot already written up, but still I'm so happy at the amount of good reviews I've gotten and likes. Thank you all for reading and sticking with me, and for understanding.

Trunks fell out of his chair and kneeled before Goten, still holding the beta’s hands with his own. 

“Y-you’re not serious?” Goten nodded, tears in his eyes. 

“I’m about a month along, at least. That’s what the doctor said. I got really sick a while back and fainted and they did a scan on me and found out I was pregnant that way. Um...I don’t know if it’s yours though, Trunks.” He said fearfully, his tail wrapping around his stomach protectively. 

“Goten…” Trunks murmured, and gazed up into the pretty dark eyes of his mate. “Goten, I’m so, so sorry. Gods…” 

“Trunks, even if the baby is Rorian’s, I’m going to keep it. It’s an innocent life, and I don’t want anything to happen to it!” he whispered. 

“Calm down, I’m not going to tell you to get rid of it. When the time comes, I’ll stand by you no matter what, alright? Besides...I’m more worried about the fact that your parents don’t know yet...or do they?”

“No,” Goten muttered, “they don’t.” He leaned back into his chair and focused on the screens for awhile before a distant slurping noise alerted him and he turned around rapidly in his chair; but it was just Turles and Gohan making out noisily. 

“God you guys, would you quit sucking face for two seconds and focus on driving this thing?” he growled, and Gohan flipped him off over his shoulder. 

“Turnabout’s fair play,” he taunted back. “You think we wanted to see you getting fucked against the wall?” 

“Shut up that was your fault for not telling me you were coming back up.”

“Whatever.” 

“Whatever! Don’t talk to me.” Goten turned back around sat at his desk fuming for awhile while Gohan turned back into his alpha and continued their silent tongue battle. Trunks put his head in his hands and knew that now all they could do was wait. 

 

Several more hours went by before Gohan fell asleep in Turles lap, and the alpha himself dozed off due to the warmth from his beta. Goten was keeping up constant communications with other Saiyan vessels and trying to ignore the rampant sexual tension between himself and the Prince. He leaned back in his chair and looked over his shoulder to see his brother and Turles curled up and sleeping peacefully in the same chair. 

Getting  a wicked idea, he nudged Trunks with his foot and reached down to his pants, slowly unzipping them and palming himself through his tight briefs. Trunks started drooling and eyed his beta lustfully as Goten continued touching himself. He leaned his head back on the chair and pulled out his hard dick slowly, revealing it inch by inch. Goten’s lips quirked up in a smirk as he started tugging on himself harder and faster, his eyebrows knitting together in concentration as he felt his orgasm rising. 

He spread his legs and rubbed his climax out, his thumb sliding into the slit of his plump head. He wanted to moan loudly but knew that he risked discovery at any moment from his brother and Turles. 

Trunks slid to his knees and took Goten’s erupting cock into his mouth. Goten shoved his fist into his mouth to keep himself from crying out in pleasure and thrust his aching cock into the Prince’s eager mouth. Trunks’ icy blue stare cut through Goten like a sluice of water and the beta shivered. The Prince wasn’t used to catching a load in his mouth, so he discreetly wiped his mouth on his jacket before swallowing. 

“Goten, your body has been put through the ringer today. Give it time to rest,” he admonished gently, and Goten blushed when he crawled up his body to kiss him slowly on his still parted lips. 

“Yeah, my dick is pretty sore from all the sucking we did earlier. Plus, I don’t know if my ass will ever be the same again.” Trunks smirked and then went back to his seat, zipping Goten back up carefully before doing so. 

“You didn’t have to take it in your mouth, you know,” said Goten. 

“I know, I wanted to. I relish every moment I get to taste your skin.” The Prince said with a heated glare his way, and Goten felt hot again. 

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Can you blame me? You’re gorgeous, Goten. I want you in a way that I’ve never wanted another. Now I understand what my dad meant all those years…” he trailed off when he saw a blip on the monitor screen. Frowning, they both leaned in and then a transmission came across their screens. 

_ “S.S. Styx this is the Ravenstar Destroyer straight from Vegeta-Sei, we have orders to bring you aboard and tow this vessel back to port, do you copy?”  _ Goten punched his fist in the air and then immediately shot back a message. 

“This is the S.S. Styx, we copy.” 

_ “Preparing docking procedures, then.”  _

“Gohan! Gohan! We got help!” Goten called over to his brother excitedly and the latter jerked awake, the motion startling his alpha into consciousness as well. They felt a tremendous force collide with their ship and then a loud grinding noise that only metal on metal could create, and Trunks looked quite relieved when the process was all completed. 

“Alright guys, looks like the cavalry’s arrived,” Trunks grinned sardonically and stood up, stretching. From a distance below them, they heard the sound of soldiers marching through and clearing rooms, standard procedure for any Saiyan vessel being boarded. Gohan stood up and helped up Turles, instinctively moving to stand behind him, noting that Goten did the same. 

Nothing could have prepared them for the man that swept into the CIC however, and the two beta’s grinned hugely when they recognized who it was. 

“Uncle Rads?” Goten asked, standing next to the Prince. The tall Saiyan with long dark hair and pointed features smirked as he came upon them. 

“Hello, boys. Sire, Commander,” he bowed at Trunks and nodded at Turles, each of them returning the nod. 

“We had no idea you’d be on the destroyer,” said Gohan in amusement. 

“Yeah, well, I’m a man of many secrets. And I bet you guys are glad to be getting off of here, yeah?” he asked energetically, smacking his hands together and rubbing them. 

Any other words were cut off by the commander of the other ship coming into the room and addressing the Prince, and then they were all led out of there and onto a platform that enabled them to walk between one ship to the other and it was sealed off so they were able to breathe. 

The first step they took onto the next ship made Gohan’s jaw drop. It was so clean and there was literal white marble covering the floors for as far as the eye could see. It was well lit with dark metal compounds holding the walls together, and he knew that as far as destroyers went, this one was definitely one of the best. People in the hallways bowed for the Prince and he looked irritated at the fact but nodded to them nonetheless. Turles walked behind the Prince, and then Gohan and Goten behind them. 

There were many curious onlookers that sniffed at the air behind them as they walked by, but then shrugged and got back to work. Who were they to judge other Saiyan’s for their choices in mates, really? 

“This ship has males and females stationed on it, so Gohan I’m going to have to ask you to behave yourself while you’re here,” Raditz said with a wink at his favourite nephew. Gohan blushed heavily. 

“Uh, oh, well I uh, actually, Uncle Rads…” he trailed off as Turles turned around to regard him curiously. Shrugging, he decided he’d talk about it later after everything was said and done, and when he had alone time with his uncle. 

Raditz was not as high ranked as their father, however their father’s influence had a lot to do with how he was actually ranked, and the fact that he was stationed on a destroyer. Gohan often wondered if Raditz had had to pay for it in some..less than savoury ways...he was brought out of his reverie by the procession coming to a halt in a large circular room where the Captain was. A tall, elegantly clad female Saiyan with close cropped dark hair and dark eyes stood to greet them, a shorter blonde Saiyan female standing beside her. 

“‘Ello, boys. I’m captain Noosa and all I ask while you’re aboard is that you keep your hands off my females, capiche?” They all nodded, and Gohan snorted internally; considering the fact that the four of them were into men anyways, and they were all mated to one another, chances were at zero percent for some altercation happening between them and a female Saiyan. 

“Good, then I’ll have Lieutenant Raditz escort you to your quarters, I hope you find them to your liking, Sire. This is a destroyer, not a luxury cruiseliner you know.” She said briskly, and Trunks nodded his understanding to her before they were taken back out of the room and down a maze of hallways to the opposite side of the ship. Turles was handed a key as was Trunks, and Goten and Gohan immediately moved to be with their respective mates but they were stopped by one of the guards. 

“No, third classes don’t share rooms with-” he started, but was mercifully cut off by Raditz. 

“They’re fine, Kane. I’ll take it from here and ensure they get properly settled,” he grinned evilly at Gohan when he said that and the beta felt a shiver of dread run through him and pool in his stomach. The guard returned to his post but continued glaring at Goten, who held his head high and swished his tail arrogantly; in Saiyan culture, it was equivalent to flipping someone off but doing it regally. 

“Goten, go ahead and go in with Prince Trunks please, I’ll be in to talk to you in a moment. Right now, I need to have a word with your twin.” He turned and gesticulated for Turles to open the door. Gohan narrowed his eyes, smelling something funny in the air around his uncle, and sure enough the moment they got inside the room Raditz took a tough guy stance and sized up the Commander. 

“So, Commander Turles. You’re pursuing my nephew, is that correct?” Gohan and Turles shared a look and only his great respect for his uncle made Gohan keep his tongue held. 

“Uh...yeah, that’s correct, sir.”

“HA! ‘E used an honorific? ‘E canna b’all bad, then!” 

“Yuh tukked tuh da?” Gohan asked, mortified, and Raditz looked thrilled. 

“Yep! ‘E said tah watchim for ‘im. So, m’gonna.”

“Uncle Rads, please don’t try to keep us apart,” began Gohan, but Turles held up a hand to him.

“I think, darling, that they’re worried I’ll impregnate you, because if I do that, then they’re stuck with me in the family.” 

“Yep!” Raditz said cheerfully, eyeing Turles up and down, sizing him up. “Eh, I give you five minutes with the big guy before he tears you apart,” he chuckled. 

“Rads!” 

“Uh...that’s encouraging, Lieutenant.” Turles said sarcastically. Raditz laughed so hard Gohan thought he was broken before he straightened his back once more and sobered up. 

“On a more serious note, Gohan, what are we going to do about Goten?”

“You know?”

“The King briefed me himself. I know the whole story. And your father wanted me to come personally to make sure you and Goten were alright. I know he acts gruff and stompy most of the time, but he does love you guys. You guys are his pride and joy and...oh, I can’t tell you that yet. That’s their news to give to you.” 

“Oh god...mom’s pregnant, isn’t he.”

“No tellin’! HA!” Raditz said before narrowing his eyes and walking up to Turles, sniffing the air around him. 

“Also, I’m warnin’ ya now, no hanky-panky with my nephew anywhere outside this room, hunk.” Turles wanted to die at the warning and nodded meekly. 

“I would not have sex with my mate in a public place,” he sniffed, trying to retain what little dignity he had left. 

“Not from what I heard, but ok. Now, dinner’s in an hour, get washed and dressed and be down there. I would suggest you three keep close because the Prince has a full agenda.” Gohan nodded, his mind trying to keep up with everything Raditz was saying. He swished out of the room and shut the door with a snick, and then they heard his loud voice next door through the thick walls faintly. 

Gohan slid down to sit on the floor with his hands over his eyes, his face screaming crimson red. 

“Hey, it’ll be fine.”

“I’m just so angry at all of them! My entire family refuses to look past what happened in the past and won’t give you a chance, T!” Turles nodded and gently pulled his beta’s hands away from his face.

“We will get through this, dollface. I promise. And if we don’t well then at least we die together,” he laughed. 

“You’re not funny, Turles.”

“Whatever, I’m hilarious.”

“Sure, keep telling yourself that.” Gohan rolled his eyes and Turles picked him up and helped him out of his clothes. 

“Mmph...if we didn’t have somewhere to be soon, I’d take you where you stand.”

“Ah, jeez, Turles!” Gohan complained as his flaccid penis rose to half mast position. Turles sniggered off to the side and watched as Gohan slowly pulled on a pair of black pants that were a polyester blend, followed by a loose long sleeved black sweater. Turles eyes it suspiciously. 

“Is that shirt mine?” 

“What better way to tell everyone here I’m taken than by doing so this way? Besides, I like the way you smell.”

“Hmm...I like the way you smell when you’re wearing my cumstains all over your body,” Turles said suggestively, and Gohan flipped him off. 

“Shut the fuck up, T.” he advised his alpha before putting on some black socks and combat boots, followed by an officer’s jacket and his typical brown uniform pants that he used to wear back on Cerberus. Turles sniggered while he stripped and put on an official uniform. He turned around to view his mate and Gohan’s mouth went dry when he saw how professional the alpha Saiyan looked. 

“Is there something wrong, dollface?” he asked, looking down at himself curiously. 

“N-no...you just look fucking hot is all.” Gohan muttered to himself. Turles smirked when he realized what the issue was. 

“Ah, I forgot you can’t function correctly when I have to act professional.”

“Shut up, T.” Turles backed Gohan up into the wall and lowered his lips to his beta’s, ghosting them across in a teasing gesture. Gohan parted his lips as a light gasp escaped him and it was the only invitation that Turle needed to snake his tongue inside to caress his mates. Gohan moaned softly and ran his hands up Turles’ arms, squeezing his biceps and feeling the muscles bunch when Turles moved. 

“Mm...we’d better be careful, dollface. We could get into trouble again. Besides that, you are going to be one very sore Saiyan tomorrow.” He whispered into Gohan’s ear, his hip feeling Gohan’s jutting hard-on. 

“I already am, T,” he grumbled, and watched as his mate pulled away from him wistfully. 

“After dinner, I promise.” Turles said with a small grin, and Gohan nodded. 

They left once Gohan’s erection went back down into a manageable position and walked down to the level that the mess hall was. The minute they walked through the doors, Gohan’s face went white as he saw his uncle standing on top of one of the tables with a huge whiteboard, taking bets on how long everyone thought Turles would last once he met the General. Turles jaw dropped in shock and Gohan rushed through the crowd to stand before his uncle. 

“Ah, nephew! Would you like to place a bet? Your brother here seems to think your boyfriend will last the longest when he meets your father, what say you?”

“Raditz, this is too far. He’ll be fine when he meets dad, and he’s not just my boyfriend, we’re mated.” Gohan pulled his sleeves up like he was going to fight with him, and Raditz got off the table quickly. 

“Woah, woah woah! I’m just following orders!” 

“Yeah? Who’s orders?” 

“Oh, uh….that’s classified.” 

“Fuck you, Uncle Rads.” Gohan whirled around and hit his uncle across the chest with his tail, making a loud THWAP noise, and stalked back to stand with his mate. Turles pulled him through the laughing throng and led him to a table in the back where he would be able to cool down. 

“That,” Turles said as he stepped over the bench to sit next to his still fuming beta, “was the hottest fucking thing you’ve done in a while. I miss seeing that temper…” Turles growled low in his throat as a pang of lust shot through him. 

“Well if this shit keeps up you’re going to see more of it,” Gohan gritted through clenched teeth.

“Mm,” Turles groaned, smirking as he did so. He whisked his tail over to entwine it around Gohan’s and started purring in an effort to calm him down.  
“So, Commander, would you like to take a bet against yourself?” Raditz said offhandedly as he walked over to their table. Gohan started growling, lip raised in a snarl and flashing canines at the offending Saiyan. Turles sighed, starting to rub his tail along Gohan’s soothingly.  
“Lieutenant, please don’t continue to rile him, he’s hard enough to calm down on a good day, let alone when he’s constantly stressed out,” he said evenly, looking Raditz in the eye. The older man glanced at him appreciatively and wrote something down in the clipboard he carried with him constantly.  
“Hm, a lover more than a fighter, are we? Perhaps Gohan did choose well then, since he’s always been a feisty one.”  
“Raditz?” came a voice from behind the Lieutenant.  
“Yes?”  
“I’d shut up if I were you.” Goten advised as he sat down across from Gohan, his tail wrapped neatly around his waist.  
“Goten, where’s-”  
“He’s otherwise detained right now, and plus...we’re not technically official, so it would cause a scandal right now if we sat together.” He sounded slightly miffed at the fact, but said nothing further on the subject. Raditz quirked an eyebrow but nothing more came out of his mouth as he got back up and continued doing his rounds through the hall.  
Turles left them and went to retrieve some food, a platter for himself and Gohan to share and then a platter for Goten to have to himself. When he sat back down he noted the gloomy aura around the younger beta and frowned.  
“Hey, it’s only a week back to Vegeta-Sei, and once King Vegeta meets with you you will likely be able to go everywhere at Trunks’ side.” Goten nodded gloomily, poking at some of the food that was on his plate. Turles broke bread and shared it with Gohan, who munched on it slowly, lost in thought.  
‘I wonder what mom and dad’s news is,’ he thought to himself, tossing the bread around in his mouth. He was so lost in his thoughts that Turles had to squeeze the base of his tail and he moaned loudly in surprise, garnering them attention from other tables. Gohan blushed heavily and slid down further into his seat, wishing he could just die then and there. He looked up to the podium to see Trunks smirking in their direction.  
“Anyways, as I was saying, Rorian Wight is a very dangerous individual and everyone needs to be on the lookout for him. He’s a mass murderer of the worst sort, attacking women and other’s that are more vulnerable than him, and the fact that they’re all in his same race...it saddens me that we’ve lost so many Saiyans in such a short timespan. I vow to personally bring him to justice, however, and won’t rest until I do.”  
Thunderous applause met with his words as he briskly stepped off the podium and everyone resumed their meals. Gohan frowned, wanting to go to bed and get rid of his achy condition, but knew it was a long ways off. He wasn’t sure if he’d be called upon to do any sort of repairs in this ship either, so he didn’t plan on taking it easy until he knew for sure what was in store for him.  
He looked up and noticed Goten openly staring at the Prince, sighing and swishing his tail around slowly with a dreamy expression on his face.  
“Goten!” he hissed, and snapped his twin out of it.  
“What is it?” Goten’s eyes widened and Gohan told him what he’d just been doing. His face paled and he turned back around, tears gathering in his eyes.  
“‘Ten, d’ya wamme tah’ tekk-ya’ back?” Gohan asked, trying to be helpful.  
“I dunno yet, lemme wait a bit.”  
“Yeh canna’ wait fer’ever, yaknow.” Gohan shot back, and Goten looked like he might break down on the spot.  
“T, I need to get him out of here. Help me get back to our room, will you?” Turles nodded as they finished up their meal and helped the two beta’s back up to the room he’d be sharing with Gohan.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy it's getting closer to being finished! I have at least written this much, minus a paragraph into the next chapter, and soon Turles will be meeting big daddy Broly XD poor turles. But that comes later. Gohan gets pissed, shows his temper, spends time with Goten, brotherly love ^-^

“I-ah’m surrah, guys,” Goten mumbled to himself, sniffling and trying to detain the tears that threatened to make an appearance. 

“S’ok, ‘Ten.” Gohan led his brother to the small couch that inhabited the sitting area of the room, down in a little depression in the floor. Goten finally let the tears start falling and Gohan shared a look with Turles as the pregnant beta flumped down on the stiff cushions and buried his head in his hands. Gohan moved to sit next to his brother while Turles brought over a box of tissues that were conveniently placed on the dark wood dresser. The room really wasn’t very militaristic as far as Saiyan ships went, but Gohan wasn’t going to complain since his twin was discomposed at the moment. 

“I’m...I just…”

“Shhh,” Gohan crooned and pulled his brother into his arms while the other beta’s shoulders shook with sobs. Turles leaned against a wall on the far end with his hips jutting out and his arms crossed over his chest impassively, eyeing his beta and noting down the situation. He knew the Prince didn’t mean to cause him this pain, but it all could have been avoided had the Prince kept his distance in the first place…

“T, did you hear me?” 

“What?” Turles shook his head to get out of his thought process before seeing the expression on Gohan’s face. 

“I said can you please bring me a blanket?”

“Oh, right.” Gohan shook his head as he watched his alpha jump to action, not that he hadn’t looked completely bangable as he had been, but he knew that Goten would cry himself to sleep, and it was only a matter of time now. Goten couldn’t even talk about it right now anyways, so he was content to just hold his brother until he fell asleep. 

Sure enough, a few more minutes and the beta was fast asleep and Gohan groaned inwardly at how tightly his twin was gripping his shirt. He grumbled to himself while he laid down, the other Saiyan on top of him moving with him, his fingers curled into tight fists as he breathed sporadically, evenly one moment and shaky the next. 

“It looks like you’re stuck,” Turles smirked as he came over and sat down on the floor next to the two betas. Gohan grimaced at him but Turles handed him a glass with something strong smelling in it. 

“Ugh, routine.” Turles said, and Gohan snorted into his glass before handing it back to Turles. The alpha looked into the glass and saw it was completely empty, and he sighed while shaking his head. 

“Damn, you were either really thirsty or really riled.”

“Yes.”

“Don’t do that!” 

“Do what?” Gohan smirked, knowing he was being infuriating and loving every moment of it. 

“Oh stop it. What do you make of the Captain?” Turles eyed him out of the corner of his glass as he tipped it back and downed half of it, still slightly chagrined at his beta’s antics. 

“She doesn’t seem the type that would house a traitor aboard her ship knowingly, that’s for sure. She’s pretty formal, it’s…” Gohan paused, looking for the right word, but never got a chance to continue as they were interrupted due to a sharp knocking at their door. Turles growled low in his throat before he called for the intruder to enter in gruff tones. Gohan shivered in spite of himself, unable to keep his thoughts clean about his mate in that moment. The thoughts turned sour immediately upon seeing who their unplanned guest was. 

“Uncle Rads, you are literally the last person I want to see right now.”

“I know, but I just wanted to check on Goten, I came as soon as I heard you left,” he was out of breath and everything. Gohan narrowed his eyes and growled. Turles rose a brow at him from behind Raditz’s shoulder and crossed his arms again, but Raditz was oblivious to the shared look. 

With no small amount of effort, Gohan extracted himself out from under his brother who miraculously stayed asleep, and Gohan marched up to his uncle who was looking suitably abashed. He pulled himself up to his full height but still had to look up at his uncle. He let his uncle sweat for a moment before he started blathering on. 

“Oh, come on Gohan, give me a break. I had to give you a hard time, none of us thought you would ever settle down let alone mate with someone,” he blurted, and Turles smirked from where he was. 

“You listen to me, and you listen good. You’re going to leave me and Turles alone for the rest of the week, and you’re not going to report ANYTHING to my father, do you understand?” Gohan looked at his uncle and Turles had to give him props for looking so fierce. 

_ ‘Note to self, stay on his good side.’  _ Turles thought to himself. Raditz nearly fell over himself as Gohan’s fierce expression reminded him of his own younger brother, and he took a few steps back towards the door. 

“Well?” Gohan prompted, fury evident in his stance. 

“I...oh, alright, it’s too much work to cockblock you anyways,” he half muttered to himself, but Gohan rolled his eyes. 

“Then why do it to begin with?” 

“Uh, well, your dad,” Raditz was overcome with a coughing fit and Turles regarded him as if he’d lost his mind, “uh, nothing. Nevermind. I’ll leave you guys alone, but he can’t be seen with the Prince.”

“Duly noted, now get out so I can fuck my mate’s brains out!” he snarled, and Raditz straightened up like he’d had a poker up his back and saluted the room at large before bowing out. Gohan locked the door behind him and whirled around to see if Turles wanted to challenge him too. 

Turles was a bit wiser than the unsuspecting uncle that had just left, and he put his hands up in a supplicating gesture. Gohan eyed him before nodding to himself as he came to some sort of inner agreement and started stripping off his shirt and moving towards the bed in the corner. 

He watched Gohan crawl onto the bed and beckon him over with his best ‘come hither’ look, which was quite frightening since the beta was still pissed off. Turles gave one glance over to the sleeping Saiyan on the couch and then shrugged. If Gohan wanted to risk it, who was he to deny him? 

He crawled onto the bed and pushed Gohan down so he was looking into his mate’s eyes. Gohan didn’t say anything beyond moaning slightly and wrapping his legs around Turles’ waist and bringing him closer so their lips could meet solidly. They didn’t part and Turles was determined to keep the beta as quiet as he could so they didn’t wake up Goten, however they still needed to breathe so the only time their mouths parted was to gasp for air. Turles kissed his way down Gohan’s chest and hooked his thumbs into the belt loops of Gohan’s slacks before helping him shimmy out of them. 

“Turles!” Gohan gasped when the alpha Saiyan freed his cock and it sprung upwards towards his navel. Turles smirked and slid his mouth over the tip, reaching up and putting his fingers in Gohan’s mouth to keep him quiet. He teased the beta by giving him long slow licks up his shaft, his own aching to bury itself deep in the man beneath him. He slid his mouth down the side, giving it kisses before Gohan bucked his hips and came in his mouth. Turles smirked around the mouthful before letting it all back out to coat Gohan’s dick. 

Gohan blushed heavily and watched as his alpha crawled back up him to kiss his neck. Gohan’s own lubrication plus his seed that Turles had kept down there served as ample help for Turles as he forced his pants down just enough to free his aching cock and position it at Gohan’s tight entrance. 

“F-fuck!” Gohan hissed as his mate slid inside him, but he was more than ready for it, since he’d been thinking about it for hours. They stayed close like that for what felt like hours, Turles slamming into Gohan’s ass and the only sound in the room skin on skin contact mingled with panting. 

“Gohan, I’m about to...ahhh!” Turles groaned into Gohan’s neck and the beta bit his lip as he felt Turles shoot his load inside him. 

“Gods, you’re amazing,” he breathed into the beta’s ear, and Gohan blushed, his bad mood quite evaporated by this point. Turles stayed inside his mate for a time while they explored each other’s mouths intently, momentarily forgetting Gohan’s fascination with conception. 

“Turles, please don’t ever leave me,” Gohan sighed into Turles’ shoulders, and the alpha smirked. 

“You’re stuck with me dollface, I hate to break it to you. I might die after I meet you father, but just know I didn’t do so because I wanted to.” Gohan smirked up at his former enemy and rolled his eyes before yawning. Turles picked up his shirt and wiped them off before turning back the blankets and snuggling next to his beta. 

“I love you, even though you are a dick.”

“You like it.”

“Good night, T.” Gohan rolled over to his side and settled into Turles’ warmth, and fell asleep. 

 

The next morning Turles was awoken to the scouter beeping annoyingly by his ear, and he growled as he rolled over away from his warm mate and answered the transmission.

“Y’ello, this is Turles,” he said with a yawn, and then nearly shit himself when the voice on the other end responded. 

“Very unprofessional, Runt.”

“G-General Broly?!” He sat straight up in bed, all tiredness forgotten momentarily. 

“The only, not that you’ll be living much longer for it to matter.”

“T, who is it?” Gohan’s irritated voice came from the pillows and blankets and was slightly muffled. All he knew was that Turles sounded peeved or scared, and he rolled his eyes since there weren’t very many people that could intimidate the commander. He snatched the scouter off his mates head and scowled into the darkness. 

“Dad, leave him alone. Why are you calling so early anyways?”

“It’s nine of the morning, son. Is he treating you well?”

“Yes, dad, he is. I’ve gotta go, Goten’s getting up. We’ll see you in a week dad.” He hung up before he could hear anything else from his father and handed the scouter back to Turles. 

Goten was still dead to the world, but Turles wanted to worship the ground his mate walked on for getting him out of that situation. 

“He’s not going to hurt you, T, he’s just trying to scare you.” Gohan said in a soothing voice. 

“Gohan, you don’t understand, I’ve looked up to that man for years. I don’t want to piss him off.”

“You won’t,” Gohan said offhandedly, “he’s just overworked and undersexed, or so he’d have the world think. My mom takes very good care of him, if you catch my drift.” They were interrupted by Goten who slowly sat up on the couch and yawned, looking around him hopefully but then realizing where he was his face fell. 

“Aww, don’t be like that, ‘Ten,” Gohan said, and then realized he and Turles were both still naked. Goten hadn’t noticed yet so Gohan had to throw on the clothes he’d taken off the night before.

“I’m sorry, I’m just...I want to be with Trunks. I’m really emotional right now.”

“I understand.” Gohan moved to distract Goten while his alpha got dressed and the crisis was averted. 

“Do you want me to stay with you today?”

“I’d prefer if you did, actually. I have to go to the bridge and report to Captain Noosa. You both might be able to rest, but a Commander’s work is never finished.” The two beta’s rolled their eyes and Gohan stood up to kiss his mate goodbye. Turles ran his hand through Gohan’s hair and pulled him closer, their tails entwining before he reluctantly pulled away. 

“I love you.” Gohan whispered into his ear and Turles grinned. 

“Keep him out of trouble, Goten.”

“Aye aye, Captain.” Goten smiled hesitantly but it was gone the next moment as he was alone with his brother for the first time in awhile. 

“Gohan I’m…” he looked down at his feet and Gohan came and knelt in front of him. 

“It’s ok. You’ve been through hell lately. I don’t want you stressing out about things you can’t control,” Gohan took his brother’s feet in his hands and started massaging them, and Goten blushed. 

“I just...I just want everything to be simple again…when I didn’t know him.”

“‘Ten, you love him. Don’t deny it, it’s no use lying to yourself or me when we both know the truth. You’re pregnant, and in love with the Prince of our people. I’m in love with my childhood enemy, and I want to have his kids and someday I will. I figure the best we can do is just try to move on and live our lives the best way we know how, and I will always be by your side during this.”

Goten nodded and wiped at his eyes once more as tears threatened to start spilling onto his cheeks, but he nodded resolutely and set his jaw firmly. 

“I’m sorry I messed up, I messed up so bad. I thought...I thought my life would turn out differently, but...it didn’t.”

“Hey,” Gohan pulled him into a tight embrace, kissing his head as he did so, “you and me are fine, alright? I’ll even be there for you when you tell our parents if you want me to.”

“I think I’d like that, because I don’t know if Trunks will be able to make it.”

“He’ll find a way, I’m sure. I think, and I hate admitting this because you know how I feel about him, but I think he really does care about you. He’s just naive and stupid.”

“Gohan,” Goten smirked through his unshed tears and pulled back from the hug. 

“Hey, I’m just saying, dad’s gonna flip his shit.”

“Ugh, can we not talk about what da’s gonna do, please? I’m stressed enough as it is,” Goten and Gohan shared a knowing look with each other over their father’s antics, and Gohan elected to leave in search of breakfast for them. 

“Ay, m’wanna guh tekka luk arund, ya?” 

“Ya, git on then.” Goten turned around and picked up the blanket, wrapping it around his shoulders and looking out into the vast expanses of space. He sighed heavily to himself as he sat down in a large chair after turning it so he could get lost in the stars, and didn’t notice when the door opened and shut once more until the presence of someone standing next to him suddenly startled him into standing. 

“Ya’ wretch, ah thut y’wer gunna get sum-o-oh, Trunks!” Goten stammered to a halt as the Prince eyed him amusedly. 

“You have to teach me that language one of these days.” He said as he was winded from the force of the smaller Saiyan rushing into his arms. He held Goten close to him, petting his hair down and inhaling his scent, while Goten’s eyes filled with tears once more and made Trunks’ shirt slightly damp from the contact. 

“Y-yuh come f’me,” Goten sobbed,  reverting to Porspeke in his distress.

“Of course I did, I couldn’t come to you last night because I was so busy, but I have some time right now and I knew you were here so…Goten please don’t cry, what’s wrong?” Trunks helped Goten sit back down and noted with no small amount of pride how the beta’s tail wrapped itself around his stomach protectively. He wanted to growl in pleasure at knowing his beta was pregnant already, but kept it within himself. 

“Trunks...I just…” Goten wiped his eyes with the blanket as Trunks kneeled in front of him, gazing up at him imploringly and holding his hands in his lap. 

“Go on, I’m here.”

“I’m just really emotional right now, I don’t mean to be, but I just want you to be near me and I want to make sure you’re warm and well fed and I don’t want to be apart from you!” The pregnant beta gushed out to his mate his heart’s feelings and the alpha could only regard him with a certain amount of respect and love. 

“Goten, I’m sorry I’ve put you through so much. We just have to get through this week on board the ship while we’re traversing back to Vegeta-Sei, and then I’m introducing you to my father and you’ll come stay with me, we’ll be official and I’ll court you the way you want me to, the way I should have from the beginning.”

“Do you mean it?”

“I would do anything for you, love.”

“Ok, I’ll hold you to that, Trunks.” They placed their noses together in a sign of closeness and intimacy when the door swung open again and Gohan reentered into the room. 

“Ah, shit, sorry Trunks I didn’t get you anything since I didn’t know you’d be gracing us with your royal-”

“Gohan!” 

“Right right, sorry, whatever.” Gohan rolled his eyes heavily and sat down the tray that was laden with food for him and his brother while he meanwhile glared daggers at the Prince. Trunks sighed quietly and watched Goten as he dug into the pile of fruit and other various items. Trunks stayed sitting at his beta’s side while his scouter continued to beep at him and he silenced it knowing the most important thing to him right now was sitting next to him. Gohan got up and stalked over to the windows to look out into space, shivering slightly as he felt the pressure start pounding in his ears. He turned away from the windows and shut the blinds from the command console on the wall next to them. He shivered again as he stalked away from them and back towards the sitting area. 

“I’m willing to extend grace to you even though I think you’re naive and stupid.” Gohan said abruptly, and Goten rolled his eyes while Trunks stood up. 

“Gohan, I understand why you’re angry, but I’m serious, I do love him and I want to make it right.”

“Don’t kneel-oh for fuck’s sake, Trunks!” Gohan hissed and looked around wildly as the Prince made himself smaller than him, afraid that sirens were about to go off or something. 

“Damn,” Goten muttered, watching the entire scene fold out in front of him with great interest. 

“Oh hell, Trunks please don’t do that, I could lose my head if we were caught like this right now.” Gohan near pleaded with him and Trunks stood back up but his expression was very serious. 

“I mean it, Gohan. I’ll win your approval and I won’t stop until I’ve restored honour to your family's name.” He turned back around and kissed his betas’ hand before saying a quiet goodbye and leaving, their fingers reaching out as he pulled away. Gohan rolled his eyes but just turned around to stare at the rumpled bed sheets as he heard the door snick shut behind the Prince. He let out a long sigh, puffing out his cheeks as he did so and turned back around to see Goten passed out on the couch. He frowned and walked over to see if he was ok, and realized he was just asleep but content. He covered him with a blanket and gathered up the plate with food on it and set it off to the side with the intent to take care of it later. He didn’t intend on falling asleep with his brother’s head in his lap and their tails entwining around each other in a gesture of closeness, which was how Turles found them hours later when he popped in to check on them. 

He shook Gohan awake gently and smiled when his beta opened his eyes and met with his instantly. 

“T, you’re back.” 

“Mm, I can never stay away from you for too long, dollface.” He leaned in and pressed their foreheads together and Gohan extracted himself from his brother’s head carefully so he could embrace his alpha properly. 

“I fell asleep.” 

“I noticed,” Turles smirked and Gohan rolled his eyes. 

“Ugh, whatever. I just can’t wait until we’re off of this fucking tin can.”

“Damn, you really don’t like space. That’s so unfortunate because it’s so beautiful.” Turles said. Gohan rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever. It’s dark and bleak and depressing and freaks me out.” He shivered without meaning to and Turles caught it. 

“It’s only a week and we’ll be portside again.”

“Make it go faster, then.” Gohan grumbled, and Turles snickered to himself. 

“I can think of one thing that could help, you know,” he said, advancing on his beta and pulling him into his arms. Gohan giggled as he was pulled and pushed and ended up on the bed, and they fell asleep a few hours later once they were both sated. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turles meets big daddy Broly in this chapter oooooooo and Goten meets the king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off can I just say I'm so terribly sorry I've made you wait this long for the next installment. Life has not been kind to me but I've never forgotten about you, nor have I forgotten about this fic. I still have an idea for a sequel it just might take me a while. <3 read on and enjoy

The week was long and arduous, and if anyone had asked Gohan what he thought about it he would have met their questions with a stream of cursing and inappropriate behaviour. Between the constant calls Turles got and the incessant stream of footfall outside their door Gohan wasn’t able to concentrate on anything much less his pregnant twin who was becoming increasingly anxious the closer they got to their home planet. 

Gohan had been taking to having talks with Goten every ten minutes or so since his brother was a quivering mess, and he knew why: it was that much closer to the possibility of coming face to face with Rorian again, and to the meeting with the King. They had constant chats about how that was going to go down and Gohan knew he wasn’t going to be able to go with him, however he knew that their Saiyan God would be with him since he’d taken a shining to Goten and of course Trunks, the hapless wonder, would be there as well. 

Regardless, the closer they got to their home planet the happier Gohan got, and the more worried Turles looked. Gohan rolled his eyes at him on their last night in space together. Goten was off in Trunks’ quarters having a quiet dinner with him and Turles and Gohan were alone, talking.

“Babe, don’t look so green. Dad’ll make soup out of you.” Turles gave him a stricken expression. 

“Easy for you to say. You grew up knowing him, I didn’t, and apparently you tattled about everything I ever did. I just liked you, fuck!” Gohan raised his eyes and kicked his feet up on a stool. 

“You had a funny way of showing it,” he mumbled, but he was in good spirits despite it all. He had his mate, and soon his family would be together again. 

Gohan folded his arms across his chest and bit his lip as he studied his mate and the angular features of his face. He felt a familiar flush rising up in his cheeks and his tail started twitching as he thought about what he wanted to do to him. He groaned when he heard a knock on the door and nearly growled when Raditz walked in. Turles glanced up at Gohan and noticed the flushed expression on his face before smirking up at Raditz. 

“Uh oh, you walked in at the wrong time. Gohan’s getting ready to pounce.” 

“Fuck you, T. And you!” he snarled at Raditz, his heat cycle messing with his temper. Raditz smirked conspiratorially at him and then motioned for Turles to come closer so he could tell him something. Gohan grit his teeth as the other male encroached on his mates’ personal space and wrapped his tail around his waist as he fumed silently. He didn’t even realize that he was growling at his own uncle until the taller man looked at him and pointed a finger at him. 

“You’d better get a handle of that jealous streak of yours, nephew, because I guarantee you someone who doesn’t care about you is going to take advantage of it someday.”

“They won’t if they know what’s good for them.” Gohan snapped back, and Turles made sure, very carefully, to keep a straight face during the showdown. 

“Alright, I’ll be there now you need to get out before he throttles you.” He warned the other male and Raditz grinned at him before saluting him and leaving quietly. Gohan narrowed his eyes as the other invading male left and was too late in seeing the look on his own mates’ face as he advanced on him. He looked up in surprise and a flushed haze came over him as he was suddenly being picked up and flung onto the bed, the air leaving him in a short whoosh. 

“T!” he protested, but Turles was too busy tearing clothes of them to focus on Gohan’s short protests that meant nothing. Gohan moaned when Turles put his knees over his shoulders and leaned so far over that Gohan was stretched out in the best way, and felt his body lubricate itself before Turles put his long, aching dick at his puckered hole. 

“You want this, baby?” he murmured, and Gohan’s mouth fell open and he started drooling at the sudden display of dominance. He nodded, and Turles poked him with his tip but didn’t put it in all the way. Gohan moaned loudly and protested, but didn’t have to whine too long before Turles gave them both what they wanted, and Gohan’s head fell back against the pillows as he was impaled over and over again on his lover’s cock. Gohan made noises Turles had never heard before because he was hitting him in such a way that he touched his prostate each time he thrust in. Gohan felt his canines lengthening and knew his orgasm was approaching as it started taking his senses away, and his head slowly started falling backwards, exposing his neck to his alpha. 

“Uhn! AH! T! I-I’m….UHHHN!!!” Gohan came with a great shudder throughout his body, and he clenched around Turles which made the alpha in turn shoot his load inside of his beta. They stay stuck together for some time after that, Turles’ dick swelling and Gohan’s wet heat tightening around him. They were sweaty and spent and Turles had to catch his breath for a short while before he could even attempt a conversation. Gohan’s eyes were glazed over in pleasure and he grinned lazily up at his alpha. 

“F-fffuck, Turles…” he panted, and the alpha Saiyan smirked as he gently started to pull out, the vice like grip finally subsiding. Gohan giggled a little, the force of their coupling making him slightly giddy and Turles merely rose an eyebrow at him. 

“You’re such a naughty boy, Gohan, if only your parents knew…” he trailed off and glanced to the side of the bed as a sudden thought struck him. 

“We’ll be making landfall in several hours. You need to get your sleep, dollface.” Gohan nodded, his chest still rising and falling a little harder than normal, but he rolled over without complaint and fell asleep within minutes. 

 

Dawn came on VegetaSei and there was a small crowd gathered inside one of the welcoming chambers, and Goten, seeing this, suddenly felt sick to his stomach. Gohan was looking decidedly disheveled at his side, with his hair hastily combed back with his fingers and Turles standing by them looking immaculate. His hair had mostly grown back to his typical spikes, but he was planning on getting his hair cut again when they made port. Goten kept looking across the sea of soldiers to the platform where Trunks was standing, his heart desperately wanting to be with him, but knowing he would have to wait until later. 

Turles, meanwhile, could only barely keep his face stoic because of how Gohan looked, and he could only wish that his mate would have gotten up sooner and showered at least before meeting his parents. The ship docked without a hitch and the soldiers got into their positions, because the King himself was down there waiting to welcome back his son, as well as other various members of the royal guard. 

Gohan patted Goten on the back and yawned, standing at attention lazily and his mind drifting back to the amazing way he’d been pounded mere hours earlier by his alpha. He wanted to be with him right now, but knew he’d have to wait until after they met his parents. They let a bunch of other people go off first for security purposes, and once the majority of the crowd had thinned out, Goten and Gohan were allowed to leave followed closely by Turles, but the three of them were following the Prince’s bodyguard. Goten’s tail was wrapped neatly around his waist but he couldn’t stop the tail from stroking his stomach lovingly every so often, and Gohan rolled his eyes but fell into line behind his younger brother. 

He couldn’t suppress the wide grin that broke across his face, however, when he saw his father, and even wider when he saw his mother, Kakarot, standing there waiting for them. He could tell his mom was straining against protocol to run to them, but Saiyan’s were nothing if not well trained soldiers above all else. Goten, however, was not a soldier, and ran to his parents as if he would never have seen them again, and Gohan followed a little more casually as his twin embraced his mother and father. 

Broly had one eye on his mate and son and the other on his other son and his new mate. He narrowed his eyes at the approaching Saiyans but didn’t say anything beyond a disapproving grunt at Gohan’s composure. 

“I trained you better than this,” he hissed, and Gohan waved him off.

“Oh please, like you didn’t act the same way after you mated mom the first time.” Gohan gave his mom a side hug and was still pulled into a tight hug by his father, and Turles stood to the side awkwardly. Goten started chattering excitedly in Porspeke to his mother, who listened with a smile on his face and he looked up at the power play that was going on between Broly, Turles, and Gohan, who’d stepped back and was standing nearer Turles once more. Turles gulped as Broly came up to him, sniffed him, and proceeded to walk around him. 

Only Gohan could tell the young Saiyan alpha was sweating due to stress, but Broly came back around and glared with one harumph of displeasure. 

“He’s clean. I was really hoping I’d get to tackle him to the ground and detain him.” Only the fact that Turles was a well trained Commander above all else kept him from glancing at his beta, who was scoffing openly at the whole tirade and making a stance of protection. 

“Dad, come off it, fuck. Can we go inside or do we have to wait f-” Broly cut him off with a hiss and stood at attention, led only by Turles who had seen the King approaching first. 

“As much as I’m sure you need your reunion, I need to speak with your youngest son.” King Vegeta announced fluidly as he came closer, his eyes traveling from Broly, to Kakarot, to Gohan and Turles, and then resting on Goten. Goten gulped and shared a look with Gohan, who noticed his father looking at him suspiciously and then coughed and looked down at his feet. Damn it, he’d won this round. Broly hesitated only for a moment, and only years of duty kept him from disobeying a direct order from his King. 

“....Understood, His Majesty. Goten, go with your King, report back when you’re able.” Goten nodded at his father and took the proffered arm the the King was offering him, and they left down the aisle towards the air lock doors to disappear beyond them. Gohan swallowed as Broly rounded on him and he suddenly realized they were alone. 

“You. Both of you. Explanation. Now.” he growled, glaring levelly at Turles. Turles opened his mouth to speak but to their surprise Kakarot was the one that spoke first. 

“No, not here. Broly, shame on you, Gohan finally brings home a mate and you want to scare him away? We can discuss this at home, where dinner is ready and waiting. Turles, welcome to the family, and please ignore him, he’s just grumpy. Oh, and Gohan, I have news but I wanted to wait until Goten was here with us…” Kakarot slipped his slender hand into his alpha’s and started walking them through the welcoming craft before having Gohan put his hand on his shoulder and transmitting them down to the surface of the planet. 


End file.
